A different story
by Crimson-princess-Benihime2211
Summary: Itachi was very nice and simple minded guy, he took orders from his Hokage and completed them, he was nice to his brother, he was very very good at killing people etc etc. It was all good, unlit he started developing feeling for a certain some one and that was when disaster started happening. Itanaru one-sided Gaaranaru.
1. 1 Monster

**1\. Monste** **r.**

Warning: A little angst in this chapter.

If you want an always grinning and forgiving-every-damn-incident-in-life kind of Naruto, then I don't have one. Sorry.

Beta by: Cyrro. She did a very nice job with the chapter, and made it readable.

* * *

'How can people be so cruel?' Itachi thought furiously. He was jumping from roof to roof in a hurry. In his arms he was holding the small and bloodied figure of a child.

'Why can't they see that she is just a child? A mere six year old, defenceless and an orphan. She never asked for this burden to be given to her.' He thought bitterly, looking down at the child in his hands. She looked like a corpse at that moment. His brother was the same age as her. He couldn't even imagine seeing him like this.

Itachi noticed that she was small, too small and light for a six year old. She looked like a four year old at best. She must be malnourished, was Itachi's conclusion.

The child that he was so urgently carrying was Naruko Uzumaki, the vessel of nine tailed demon fox. She had shoulder length spiky golden hair, which was now covered with blood. Her bright sky blue eyes, which are generally filled with loneliness, were completely shut now. Her face, which normally carried a fake smile, was covered with blood, sweat and cuts. Only a few had seen a real smile on her face, and he was among that lucky bunch. Her breaths were slow and uneven. It was the worst beating she had gotten in her whole life. The villagers weren't fond of her. No, far from it, they actually hated her. But never before was she injured this badly.

Her attackers would pay; Itachi would make sure of that. No one, absolutely no one, would just get away after beating up an innocent child of her age. He had a little brother of her age at home damn it!

Though this time of year, days were warm, but nights were definitely not that warm, they were pretty cold. And she was wearing only an oversized orange trunk top and knee length grey pants. He suspected she didn't have proper winter clothes. Her whole body was cold and shivering. Itachi noticed that the bleeding of her wounds hadn't stopped yet. He tightened his grip on the child and increased his speed. He wouldn't let anything happen to this child, he promised. He kept speeding towards the hospital.

* * *

"Monster!''

"Demon...''

"You should die..''

She was running, as fast as her feet could carry her. She hated this place. She hated all the people in this village. Why wouldn't she? They all hated her too. For six years she had lived among them, yet she didn't know the reason why she was treated so differently. For six years she didn't know the reason why she was hated so much. For six years she searched for possible reasons why she was avoided this much.

Ever since she could form sentences, she had begged the Hokage, one of the very few kind people to her, to tell her the reason.

But now she knew it. She knew why she was thrown into this eternal punishment of being hated. She just came to know that her fate was sealed the day she was born! At first she couldn't believe it but, now that she thought about it, everything made perfect sense.

Until two days ago she thought that she would be all right. Until two days ago she thought she would be accepted by people someday. She thought she would be truly happy someday. But now everything she believed in was shattered. Her whole world was had been turned upside down. Why her?

Two days ago, it was her sixth birthday. She knew nobody liked her, and the villagers hated her particularly more on her birthday. So she decided to stay at home and eat instant ramen. Her home was the one roomed apartment where she lived alone. She started living in that apartment after she turned 4 years old. She didn't have a choice. The orphanage where she used to live kicked her out. No other orphan home would take her in. Her only choice was to stay alone or die on streets; not much of a choice. So the Hokage put her in that apartment.

Unlike the popular belief, her favorite food was not ramen. She liked it, but not to the extent people thought she did. Ramen was just cheap and she had little to spend. Living alone she had no possible income source besides the orphan fund, which was not much.

So she was doing exactly what she had planned; eating her ramen in her apartment room alone. But suddenly she felt this really weird urge to go outside immediately. She didn't know what that was until today. The Hokage said she was put under a genjutsu.

So she went out. It was half past eight. It was not that late an hour for a festive night, but the streets were already vacant and silent.

Yes, her birthday was on October 10th, the day the Nine Tailed Fox had attacked their village and was killed by the Fourth Hokage. Since that time a festival was held on her birthday, October 10th, to honor the most beloved Hokage of all time.

She looked up at the sky. A bright, full moon was visible in the sky. It was beautiful. She stared walking on the silent street, roaming around absentmindedly, wondering why she was out in the first place.

Suddenly, out of the the corner of her eyes, she saw a shadow passed by her right side. She immediately looked to that side and saw nothing. Must be her

imagination, she thought. Then she looked back to her front and froze. There were at least ten masked people in front of her.

Usually masked people were with Hokage whenever he came to visit her. But they were different from those masked ninjas; these people had black masks unlike the white ones Hokage brings with him. They were not all ninjas too. She could feel it. Another thing she could feel was cold blooded hatred, all directed towards her. She started backing away from them. They started to come towards her. She felt her back touch a cold wall, she was cornered now. She slowly looked up and saw the cold eyes of her attackers. They looked like predators hunting for their prey.

"Let's finish the job the Fourth Hokage stared six years ago and honor him properly," said a cold voice from among them.

Before she could think anything about the words he said, she was attacked. Different weapons started raining on her like a storm. She tried to resist at first but she was just a small child and they were all grown people. She didn't stand a chance. She felt pain wash over her body. She tried to scream but could not find her voice. A rather nasty cut had sliced across her vocal cord, she couldn't talk any more. Tears started to form in her eyes. So, this was the end, she thought closing her eyes. She would die here. For a second she wondered if she would find her parents in the afterlife. Would they love her? Or would they hate her too? After that last thought she passed out.

The next time she woke up, she was in the hospital with a concerned looking Hokage sitting beside her.

He told her how she was attacked and was rescued by an ANBU, the white masked ninjas. She was half dead when she was brought to hospital. All that happened two days ago. She was unconscious for two whole days! Emergency operations were done on her and she would make a full recovery. Except for one thing.

She tried to ask him what that was, but no sound came out of her mouth. She tried again but it was to no avail.

She looked up at Hokage with a horrified look on her face. He gave her a sad look and he started explaining gently.

"Your neck was subjected to severe injuries. You may also have a permanent scar on your neck due to it. Your vocal cord was shattered in such a way it had to be removed, because if it was to stay in there, it would have caused problems in future. As a result my child, I am afraid you will never be able to talk again," Hiruzen finished sadly.

She felt her whole world just getting swept away from under her feet. She. Wouldn't. Talk. Again. Were the only words in her mind. She didn't even notice when tears started falling from her eyes. But it was just the tip of iceberg. The Hokage wasn't finished yet.

"I know you have many questions in your mind right now. I can't answer them all, but I will answer some of it," He started again.

She looked up at him, still crying silently with a questionable graze.

"Naruto what I am going to tell is an S-rank secret in the village. Only two people are allowed to disclose it to anyone. One of them being the Hokage and the only other is you."

She was slightly confused at that that. What secret? Why she was not told about this before?

"Six years ago the Nine Tails attacked our village. The reason why is still unknown to us all. The Fourth Hokage fought it along with his wife and killed it. This is the official story. But you see Naruto, tailed beasts can't be killed – no matter what. They are made up of chakra. Chakra can't just be destroyed. It is the combination of our physical and spiritual energy. The only way to stop it is by suppressing it with sealing. The Nine Tailed Fox had to be sealed inside a new born child to protect our village. If we try to seal a Tailed Beast into grown person it will tear the flesh apart and will break free," Hokage paused for a bit.

But by now Naruto was wide eyed and tense with anticipation. Could it be that she...No it can't be. Is it? The Hokage started talking again, interrupting her thoughts.

"Only one child was born that night. And it was you my child. The Nine Tailed Fox was sealed inside you an hour after you were born. You are not the beast itself Naruto. You are only its jailor," he said the last part softly.

"No you are lying." She wanted to say but she couldn't. She wanted to scream but she couldn't. Only silent tears were her voice now. Everything was a lie. She would never be happy. She was crushed since the day she was born. She was completely broken from the inside.

Before Hiruzen could say anything more, she bolted out of the room and ran. She didn't think about anything but getting away.

She wanted to run away from everyone, everything. Tears were freely falling from her eyes. She had no one in the world. She was alone. She was alone in this unforgiving world and she would always be alone.

* * *

Kakashi and Itachi were hiding in the shadows of the hospital where Naruto was told about the truth of her existence.

They were not shocked when they saw her reaction. They knew her quite well. When she was given a separate apartment, the Hokage ordered them to shadow her. They shadowed her for a whole year. Then after a year they were released from shadowing her. The Hokage thought that the villagers were ready to accept her now. But it turned out that that was not the case. There must be some civilian councillor who informed those low chunin and civilians that she was free of body guards now. If it wasn't for Itachi returning from a mission that night and passing by that alley, God knows what would have happened. They knew she was lot more then she let on. She was lot more mature and smart than normal children of her age.

As soon as she ran away, The Hokage immediately called them and sent them to get her when she calmed down. They didn't say anything and followed the now mute and lost child. She was like them after all, a prodigy, and they understood her pain wholly.

* * *

She was sitting in front of the Hokage again, in his office this time. She cried for hours on top of the Hokage Mountain. After she stopped crying, two ANBU appeared and took her to the Hokage again.

Her face was completely blank right then. Her heart was blanker than her face though. She didn't feel anything. No sadness, no loneliness, no hatred, no anger, nothing. She was a little relieved that she felt like that actually. The pain in the heart was the worst kind of injury to suffer after all.

"Due to the circumstances Naruto, it is best for you to join ANBU to complete your training as Ninja," the Hokage said . "You will at least be safe there ," he added softly.

She nodded. How funny right? She can't speak now and ANBU don't speak. They only follow orders. Ironically, it will be a perfect place for her.

"Dog," the Hokage called. A tall ANBU with a dog face mask and silver hair jumped in front of him.

"Take Naruto to the base. She has to stay there and train. She will be under your direct command. Under no circumstance should she be seen out in the village without a mask until further orders. Her training schedules will be sent shortly," he ordered.

"Yes Lord Hokage," the ANBU said and beckoned for Naruto to follow him.

She followed him without any questions.

The Hokage looked at her retreating back with a sad look on his face. No child should see the horrors of ANBU life. But it was the best thing he could do now. Thanks to the incident two days ago, it was clear that villagers would not accept her as easily as he wanted them to. He sighed tiredly. She will not be the same ball of sunshine any more. She will not be a child any more. He will never hear that cheerful 'Old Man' any more. He felt old and defeated. If only he was able to protect her better. Living a long life in the shinobi world brought a lot of regret and he was filled with it.

"Itachi," the Hokage called. "Keep an eye on the child for me."

Itachi appeared before him. He nodded silently and disappeared.

'Minato I hope you can forgive this old

man,' thought the Hokage as he looked at the picture of a blonde man in the Hokage's robe on the wall across from him sadly.

* * *

A/N:

In this fic Itachi made ANBU when he was 10. This is AU so there will be an Uchiha massacre, but it will be different to canon.

Review please. But don't flame me.


	2. 2 First friend

**Beta by:** Anjoremix and Cyrro. Thank you to both of you for this huge favor.

Thank you everyone who reviewed and followed. Cookies to all of you.

* * *

 **2\. First friend.**

Naruto pulled out her kunai from the abdomen of a now dead missing-nin and turned towards her captain, Kakashi, for further orders.

Kakashi noticed there wasn't even a scratch on her. He figured as much.

For the past 3 years she had been trained under his guidance every day. After a period of two and half years, she was allowed to go out on missions. She proved to be a prodigy as they had suspected. She was good, no she was beyond good. She had completed every mission given to her with barely any dire wounds. ANBU missions were no walk in a park but she did it anyway, and the majority of the time with no scratches.

This was her first assassination mission though. By rank it wasn't much, just an A-rank only. She had done higher ranked missions before. But, it was the first time she had to kill someone. She took the life of another living person without even flinching slightly. She was now officially a killer.

She removed her owl mask to reveal a blank face, and waited for her next order.

Kakashi sighed inwardly and said, "Good job Owl. Let's head back to the village."

She gave a curt nod and followed him.

* * *

The Hokage dismissed Naruto and Kakashi after their successful mission. He sighed tiredly and lent back on his chair. His eyes drifted to the Fourth Hokage's picture and he felt regret filling his heart again. In his long life he failed a lot of people, but Naruto's case was the worst of all. His mind then drifted to the broken child.

Naruto had grown quite a bit in the past few years. She was taller and healthier now. She had also grown her hair longer so that it reached down to her face had changed too and was now rapidly taking the shape of a certain red head he used to know. In a few years she would be the perfect replica of her mother with her father's coloring. What hadn't changed was her painfully blank blue eyes and emotionless posture.

The past years hadn't changed her much emotionally. Since that fateful day she never laughed, hell, no one ever saw her smile anymore. She closed hersel from everyone around her. The only people who she communicated with through sign language were Kakashi, her captain; Tenzo, her team mate; Genma, captain of another ANBU team and Itachi, recently recruited captain of another ANBU team, who was also her team mate before that.

She only signed limited questions and answers very briefly when asked about something. The Hokage had thought about moving her away from the ANBU numerous times, but was unable do so. She was safe there. Moreover even if she was removed, he was afraid she might close off the few communications and bonds she had there. Funny, how he was expecting that her stay in ANBU would help her communicate more. It was his entire fault that she was this messed up. He might be the God of Shinobi, but he wasn't sure if his spur of the moment decision was correct to help the poor child.

Villagers might no longer be able to try to hurt her anymore;but they couldn't and trained in the shinobi arts after all, but people of her age group wouldn't accept her thateasily. Kushina, hermother, once said it becomes easier to live with a burden such as a tailed beast with a little love and care in life. Love, afterall couldcure even wounds in the heart. But, her mother had people who loved her and she had friends to count ,she had Minato to stand by her side no matter what. She had friends whom she trusted and treasured.

Naruto on the other hand... he wasn't even sure she considered anybody her friend. Itachi was the closest to her age group in the ANBU corps and he was just a close comrade to her.

On one hand, there was this problem with Naruto; and onthe other hand;there was that growing problem with the Uchiha clan. The Hokage was worried about it. Shisui, one of his most trusted shinobi, committed suicide yesterday. He would not believe that Shisui intentionally did it without any particular reason. He was strong in both mind and body. He couldn't have committed suicide so easily. There had to be a reason for him to commit suicide unless, he was forced to do so. His body was found today. Both of his eyes were absent from their sockets. Hiruzen can only pray that he destroyed them before passing on. If not then he could only hope they weren'tin the wrong hands.

* * *

 _Day In Which Shisui died near Uchihas forest,_

"SHISUI!" Itachi calledout, reaching for his best friend's hand. But he couldn't reach him and watched his best friend, his brother, fall from the cliff right in front of his eyes, leaving him with the responsibility to save their worthless clan. Every hope seemed to have died with his death.

He fell to his knees. He was angry. Angry towards his clan for being so arrogant. Angry towards his father for not listening towards the village elder Danzo for driving Shisui to suicide. Most of all he was angry towards himself for letting Shisui die. Red tears of blood started falling from his eyes. He failed to notice that his red eyes changed shape, taking shape into the new legendary Mangakyo sharingan that every Uchiha desired ever so much to achieve.

Caught in his regret, he also failed to notice a shadowy figure approaching him from behind. He didn't notice the figure until a hand touched his shoulder. He tensed instantly. Was it Danzo? He stood up slowly. When he saw he was not on the receiving end of a kunai, he loosened up his tensed muscles a little and turned around slowly, but remained cautious of who was behind him. His blood red eyes were met with two very familiar blue eyes. He finally relaxed and allowed his blood red eyes fade back to their usual black color. It was Naruto. He noticed Naruto was not in her usual ANBU gear. She was on her day off then.

"You saw everything," he stated. It wasn't a question, but a confirmation that what just happened wasn't a nightmare.

She nodded slowly.

'I saw from the point ROOT was attacking him.' she signed. As a trusted ANBU she obviously knew about the tension between the Uchiha clan and the village. She must have concluded what happened there.

"Are you going to arrest me?" he asked tiredly, looking down at her. He was exhausted from the situation, from everything.

She bit her lips and showed a rare moment of confusion. It was the most emotion she had shown for the first time in three years.

'What are you going to do now?' she signed again.

"I might receive the order to kill off my whole clan to save the village now. I don't see an alternate solution. It's too late now," he said almost whispering.

She looked horrified for a second, it was just a flash but Itachi noticed it. But she quickly changed back to her usual blank expression.

'What happens to you, if you do that,'she signed rapidly.

"I will be a declared a missing-nin for my whole life," he replied slowly. His voice was almost inaudible.

She looked up, disbelief written all over her face.

'But why?' she signed again, tightening her jaws.

"If the villagers knew one of the founding clans of the village wanted to rebel against the Hokage, there would be a huge civil war between the clans and eventually the village would fall apart. It could even lead to an all-out war, or be the start of the Fourth Shinobi war if other villages take advantage of the civil war,"he replied slowly. At this point he didn't even know why he was explaining all this to a child of his own little brother's age. He was too tired, both emotionally and physically.

She bit her lips again. 'I won't do anything now. Go home I shall come see you tomorrow on top of the Hokage Mountain. Be there, and tell me what you were ordered and by whom. Also tell me what you have decided then,' she signed and disappeared, without giving him any chance to speak further or reply to her.

He was surprised by her sudden offer. But he decided to do it anyway. For some strange reason, he felt he could trust her.

* * *

"I was just now ordered by Danzo to eliminate my whole clan." he whispered. He didn't know what made him to go to the Hokage Mountain to meet Naruto. But he did. She was waiting for him, and right away she asked him what they ordered him to do.

'What did you decide to do?' she signed.

"I have to do what was asked or he will have 'others' to do it. He will also kill my brother if I fail to do as he asks. If I do it than he will spare my brother's life,"he replied slowly.

'Oh in that case, I am sorry in advance,' she signed rapidly and quickly pressed a pressure point near his neck. He was so shocked that he was unable to react fast enough to defend himself from the sudden attack. He immediately blacked out.

Before his body could touch the ground she caught him. She adjusted him on her back and took off towards Hokage's office.

Three years ago he had saved her life. It was about time she repaid him.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was surprised to see Naruto in his office on her day off with a unconscious Itachi on her back.

The nine years old quickly put him down and tied him with a ninja wire.

"What is going on Naruto." He asked. He could feel the ANBU on guard duty were tensed and ready to attack her.

'I am making sure he wouldn't run away and do stupid things not authorized by you, Lord Hokage,' she signed, finishing the work of tying him.

"And what would that stupid thing be Naruto?" he asked worriedly.

'First, activate the privacy seals around the office Lord Hokage and send those ANBU guards away please,' she signed impatiently.

By now the Hokage was beyond confused. But he did what he was requested to. He trusted Naruto and her judgement. If she was involved then something must not be right.

"Now tell me what is going on?" he asked seriously.

For the next half hour she explained to him everything she knew. From Shisui's death to Danzo's order. His face grew worried first then he became angry, very, very angry.

"Are you sure?" he asked coldly. Anger was dripping from his voice with each word.

'Yes, Lord Hokage,' she signed.

"You can go home now child. You did a good job. I shall handle it from here. I am going to put an end to this problem once it for all," hesaid determined.

'What should I dowith him?' she signed, asking about Itachi.

"Leave him here. He will be needed as evidence and a witness," he ordered.

She bowed and teleported away. Her work was done there.

"Tiger. Rabbit" he commanded, once all the privacy seal were deactivated.

Said ANBU appeared in an instant.

"Bring Danzo Shimura to prison. Use any force required and don't look into his eyes," he ordered.

"Yes Lord Hokage," they said in union and teleported away.

"Bear and Hyena come with me. We are visiting the Uchiha district right now. Bring Itachi with us," he called again.

Both ANBUs emerged and fell in step with the Hokage wordlessly, with Itachi still unconscious in their grip.

* * *

"I knew I would find you here," Itachi said coming up on top of Second Hokage's head. The sun was setting in the horizon and the sky was covered with a light yellow and orange color. A soft breeze was blowing past the mountain top. Naruto was sitting in front of Hokage's head looking down at the village.

Naruto turned around slightly and merely raised aneyebrow. She felt him coming a long time ago. What she wanted to know was why he was there.

He slowly came and sat beside her."I wanted to thank you Naruto, for saving me and my clan," he said softly.

After Naruto's little fit earlier with her demands in the office, the Hokage went to the Uchiha clan regarding the information Naruto provided him. He didn't go there to beat around the bush as the kind old man he usually was. He went there to meet them as their leader, their superior and as their last warning and hope.

He exposed everything that he knew of to them; the whole thing. The clan head and elders admitted defeat and laid down their intentions to their village leader. The Sandaime warned them about the consequences for being found guilty of treason after a long discussion. They came to an agreement to investigate the Kyuubi incident again. Everyone in the Uchiha clan would be searched and investigated for the possibility of any kind of power to control the NineTails.

If anyone was found guilty, he or she would be interrogated or possibly executed immediately. If not, a search party would be formed to search for any rogue Uchiha outside the village. The KPFS would be disbanded for the period of the investigation. After everything was settled, the police force would be opened for all clans to join.

It turned out that the Uchiha clan head was against the rebellion idea from the beginning. But due to the Uchiha elders pressure and Fugaku's inferiority complex, he caved in to their demands. They were arrested for attempted treason.

"If it wasn't for you, everyone in my clan would probably be dead by now and I would have been declared a rogue-ninby now as well," hesaid. "I know all the gratitude in the world would not be enough to say how grateful I am to you," he finished.

Naruto titled her head,' Iwas saving my comrades. Those who break the rules are scum and those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. I don't have friends but I have comrades. I had to save them,' she signed. 'Besides if it wasn't for you I would have been dead three years ago. I never thanked you for that. So we are even now.'she finished signing.

"I see. Kakashi would be proud of you Naruto, he taught youwell," he said softly as he looked at Naruto. "As for not having friends, I would be honored to be your friend Naruto," headded softly with a little smile.

Naruto's eyes widened. Friends? It was not a foreign concept to her. She wanted to have friends when she was younger. She went to the academy for a few months before that attack. She tried to make friends there all the time, but was never successful at actually having made one. She gave up on it a long time ago. She had accepted that she would be alone all of her life, and now this boy was asking to be her friend! She lost all hope once she didn't want to lose it all over again. But, hope was a real bitch, andit fluttered into her heart like a flood. When she didn't detect a single lie in his voice or posture, she decided she would trust him.

Itachi felt his heart ached at her expression. Was her life that miserable that asking to be friends made her this shocked? He thought of his little brother at home. Sasuke was so cheerful and childish; and this girl, even younger than his little brother, didn't have any friends in her life.

He gently took her hands into his and said, "From this point forward, I shall be your friend Naruto Uzumaki. I promise on my honor that I shall maintain this friendship no matter what. Will you accept that?" sounding firm and determined.

Naruto nodded slowly and a very faint smile embraced her face. She finally smiled after a long period of time. It felt right to her. It was tiny, but it was there. She smiled for the first time in three years.

Itachi saw that smile and he was sure he would keep his promise no matter what.

Unknown to them, someone was watching this scene unfold on top of the Hokage Mountain.

The Hokage was looking at the scene through his crystal balland he time those two become friends. It was about time Naruto stopped being an Ice Princess and opened up to someone. Itachi would be a great friend, he was sure of it.

* * *

A/N: Yo, tell me how was it. That small button is right there.

As for the Uchiha clan, they aren't out of danger yet (evil smile). Until next time.


	3. 3 New Begning

**A/N:** Sorry for taking forever to update, but hopefully you guys still remember me.

 **Beta by:** Cyrro, thanks to her everyone is getting this chapter, so cookies to you dear.

 **3\. New beginning.**

Naruto was brooding. There was dark black emo cloud visible above her head.

In any other regular day, Naruto showing any sign of emotion was a big news for her ANBU team mates. They even made bets on the matters she would show emotions towards. So far, Itachi was leading the betting pool and Kakashi, who left ANBU about a year and half ago, was a close second. Naruto herself didn't know about those bets, no body dared to piss her off by informing about her team's mischievous antics.

But, everything aside, why was she brooding on her off-duty day?

It had been six years since she joined ANBU. Her hair had grown longer, and now it reached down to her hips. She usually liked to tie it up in a single pony tail when ever she was out on missions. But on off-duty days, she liked to keep it loose. Her face had also lost all the baby fat, turning her into a splitting image of her mother Kushina(thoughshe didn't know that fact yet), with her father's colouring. She had grown taller as well. She was now taller than most of the girls in her age group.

The most significant change for the twelve year old was her strength. She was easily more powerful than a regular jounin and was promoted to a full-fledged ANBU a few months ago. Rumor had it that she would be promoted to the captain position really soon. If she did get promoted, she would break the record of becoming one of the youngest ANBU captains ever.

The past few years has made her more open to the people around her as well. She still wouldn't communicate much, but she was more emotional than ever, well as emotional as she could Hokage was relieved to see her progress. He was sure that if she closed off entirely; Kushina, her mother, would find a way to come back from dead to torture him. He didn't even want to think about what Minato, her father, would do.

And, in all this time,no one had ever seen her brooding like this.

Well, to answer their question of what was bothering Naruto, we need to do a little time travel and go back to that very morning.

 _Flashback_...

"Owl, remove your mask," The Hokage ordered as soon as Naruto entered his office.

The Hokage had called for Naruto urgently that morning, immediately after she came back from her mission. It was still very early, but the Hokage was already in his chair, fighting through his most dangerous enemy: aka, the paperwork.

Anyway, she did what she was asked and stood at attention.

"Now take a seat child," he kindly said, gesturing to the chair in front of him. Naruto did what was asked without any hesitation. ANBU missions were tiring, even with her level of stamina, they tended to tire a person to their bones.

After she was seated the Hokage started talking immediately. "Naruto, I am not going to beat around bush. I will get straight to the point," he said and paused for a moment, most likely to gather up his thoughts.

Naruto just gave him small confused look.

What was that old man was planning now? Whatever it was, it didn't sound good.

"I want you to temporarily retire from ANBU and continue as a regular shinobi," he said in a single breath.

Naruto eyes widened a bit and she lifted her hand to sign an answer. But before she could sign anything he stopped her and continued,

"I want you to join a genin team, as a third member of the team. Besides, it's about time you stopped hiding away from public eye behind masks," he finished calmly, inwardly releasing a relived breath. He said it! He actually said it with a straight face!

What?! She literally jumped off the seat. She was giving him a wide eyed look that clearly said have-you-lost-your-mind?

The Hokage noted how much she looked like her mother when she showed more emotions. It saddened him a bit, but he brushed it off. He after all was making sure she would be forced to show more emotions and open up to more people from now on.

"Please take the seat again Naruto, we are not finished yet," he said sounding very calm and cool, puffing out some smoke.

It took her all the self-control that she learned in the previous six years not to react and calmly took the seat.

"You know all about the Uchiha incident," the Hokage said and Naruto nodded, "Well, after all the enquiries, they were found not guilty. But the council isn'tcompletely sure of the situation yet. Danzo may be in prison but the others are not any better. They don't trust the Uchiha clan fully, not yet. Tomorrow Itachi's little brother, Sasuke, will graduate. I want you to join his team and keep an eye on him for me. Itachi lost all trust from his clan after that incident, and they don't share important info with him anymore. If your report does not turn out satisfactory to them, the village will move accordingly," he finished, looking very old and tired.

True tothe Hokage's words, the Uchiha who was controlling the ninetails that night was not found among the clan members. There was now a huge chance of a rogue Uchiha running around, working against the Hokage sent out tracking teams to investigate and search for some one like that. So far, no trace of such an Uchiha had been seen.

The Police Forcewas made open to all the clans after that incident, although the reason wasn't publicly Hokage knew that a huge hole had been created between the villagers and the Uchiha would take some time to fill that hole, if it ever happens any Uchihas were told clearly not to attempt any reckless moves like the coup d'état again, but no one wanted to take any chances when village's security came into question.

Since they were not found guilty, they demanded have all surveillance placed on them removed, which was done as a show of mutual trust from village. All in all the tension was definitely much less now, though it wasn't completely gone. A minimal problem with village's security system had occurred, but it was solved easily. Too easily actually: Hiruzen had a sickening suspicion about the whole situation but, after checking everything, nothing was found out of place.*

Naruto took a deep breath and signed, 'Do you not trust the Uchihas? Or is this completely the idea of the councillors?'

The Hokage tensed at her question. "Both are the reason actually," he answered slowly. Putting down his pipe he continued, "I don't out right distrust them, but I don't trust them completely either. The Council believes, now that they know Itachi can't be trusted, their next village-clan bridge will be Sasuke, who is also a talented child. You will not be alone in this situation though. Kakashi will be in the same team with you as your jonin-sensei, to help you out," he said leaning back on his chair.

She went silent after his explanation. On one hand she didn't want to get out of ANBU, but on other hand the village needed her. No matter how much the villagers hated her existence, it was still her village and she had a duty towards it. She was most suited to supervise this situation, and she couldn't just leave Itachi's little brother to someone else's hands.

'I understand,' she signed determinedly. 'Iwill accept the mission.'

After another pause she added, 'It is a mission right?'

"Well, you can put it that way. Thank you for doing this Naruto. I knew I could trust you," Hokage said with a kind smile.

He took out a scroll from the pile of papers in front of him and said, "Take this scroll with you."He handed her the small scroll. "It contains information about your new team mates. Watch out for your other team mate too. Good luck" he said and waved her farewell.

She gave a cut nod, took the scroll and teleported away to the base.

 _End flash back_...

Now that was the reason for Naruto's brooding. Lord Hokage was a big bully, and he just bullied her into joining a freaking genin team.

"I never imagined I would find you brooding here," said an amused voice from behind Naruto. "Don't you generally brood on the Hokage mountain or something?"added the voice, with a touch of mischievousness in his deep tone.

She turned to the person belonging to that voice with aglare. 'Cut the act Captain. You know why I was upset,' she signed.

"Now, now, I am not your captain anymore Naru, Tenzo is. But I am going to be your sensei from tomorrow, so start calling me Kakashi-sensei,'' said Kakashi with his famous eye smile.

She gave him a dry look. 'Why are you here sensei?' she signed, making a face on 'sensei' part.

"Oh! I was just here to annoy Tenzo or Itachi, who ever I find first, and to tell you that no genin team given to me has ever passed their second genin test. Unless you can convince your team mates to work with you, as a team, you will fail. See you soon," he said with a cheerful voice and another eye-smile, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto's emo black cloud grew ten fold with thunder lightening added to it. Great, just freaking great! He just came here to make sure she communicated with her team, and actually convince them to work with her, or she would fail the had never failed once and she intends to keep her record clean, thank you very much.

 **Line break...**

Itachi was having a bad day. Why you ask? First, his mother forced him to tutor his little brother for his graduation test, which would be held later that day. All morning he was stuck with his brother, training with him and helping him practice his academy level questions. On one hand he loved his brother, it was an absolute truth, and he also loved to spend time with him too, but on the other hand but he disliked academy level training. It becomes much too easy after a point. Though basics are important and all, he an ANBU captain, was not cut out for any more academy training.

After that, he was again forced to go grocery shopping with his mother. Now, grocery shopping wasn't a bad thing to do either, but, with his mother, it definitely was.

She would stop at every shop gossiping with other women. It took forever to buy any thing and move from one shop to another. Occasionally, she would also introduce him to other women, and they would ask him a bunch of stupid personal questions. There was a reason why ANBUs wear masks, they had to maintain secrecy so he had to douge their question as politely as possible. And then those women would also offer to introduce him to their beautiful and wonderful daughters, nieces etc. Couldn't they see he wasn't interested in any of their wonderful and beautiful young daughters and nieces? He was perfectly happy with his carrier right now. Ok, it might not be perfect; he would like to get back the trust from his clan elders. But his clan elders never trusted him that much to begin with, so he was ok with that.

But getting it back would be better. He was tired of suspicious looks from those old geezers. He had enough to deal with already, he didn't want a romantic relationship in the mix right now.

Besides, if he ever (very rarely mind you!) put any thought into what kind of girl he would like infuture, his mind (which he believed was completely rotten for that matter!) would show him the picture of long blond hair with bright blue eyes, completed with a soft smile which was reserved only for him.

It's been a year since he started having those disturbing feelings towards his best friend, and those feelings were increasing on a regular basis. Boy he hated that. Why did it have to be her? Why was it Naruto of all people? She was supposed to be his best friend. He couldn't go crushing on her, could he? He was in denial at first, but then that bastard Kakashi got tohim. He was sure he wasn't showing any sign of his feelings on the outside, but the copy nin Kakashi could tell. He remembered that encounter clearly, man was it awkward. It happened right after he turned seventeen.

 _Flashback_...

"Itachi, I need to talk to you for a minute. Come with me."

Itachi was a little surprised by the silver man's rather unusual invitation. Why was his fellow ANBU captain calling him all of a sudden? Was it a new mission? was this mission classified? But nonetheless he nodded and followed the older man.

Naruto raised an eye brow at the unusual gesture from Kakashi, but didn't question her ex-captain.

Previously, Itachi was sitting with his old team. This was actually one of his very rare daysoff, and he really wanted to avoid his mother right now. Naruto, Tenzo and some other ANBU were present, and they were playing go-fish. That indeed was a slow day for him.

After they were outside the base, Kakashi turned to him and said very calmly, "You have feelings for her." And that wasn't a question, rather it was a statement.

At first, Itachi was confused about who was he talking about. But soon Kakashi made it clear. "I mean Naruto."

He was a bit taken back by the sudden question. But didn't show any of that outside. "She is my best friend and I respect her a lot, if that's what you meant by feelings Kakashi," he answered as calmly as possible. But in inside he was a bit scared. This guy cared about Naru like his own blood sister. If he had found about his feelings towards her, he might get a chidori in the face.

"Are you in denial or something? Come on its kind of obvious to me that you like her romantically," Kakashi answered with a raised eye brow, well only eye brow, and a dry tone.

It took Itachi all his self-control not to flinch at that.

"I don't know what are you talking about," he said calmly.

Denialdenialdenialdenial!

But by now Kakashi'slone eye was showing an amused expression.

"So you are indenial," concluded the silver haired man, making Itachi visibly flinch this time. "I get it. Well, get over it already. I knew an Uchiha before who had a crush on a girl I was alsoacquaintance with. You, though not as expressive as him, are showing quite a lot of signs similar to him."

Itachi was sweating a bit inwardly. Well, he was doomed.

"Don't wary, I won't tell her that, yet. She deserves someone who will be honest with her. Take care of her," he said softy, with an eye smile patting on his shoulder and teleported away.

 _End flashback_...

Kakashi also advised him to confess his feeling to Naruto soon. According to him, it would make her happy.

But, Itachi wasn't entirely sure about his feelings towards Naruto. What if it was only admiration? What if she didn't felt the sameway? What if she closed off to him again? What if she though the was taking advantage of her in any way? No, that couldn't happen. He just couldn't lose her. He just needed confirmation that his feelings for Naruto were indeed true, and he would gladly confesse verything to her immediately.

Then, when he was finally out of his mother's clutches, he went to the ANBU base only to hear the news of Naruto's temporary retirement from ANBU, and her joining his brother's genin team. Talk about troublesome incidents, he thought tiredly.

In another part of village, a clans' a worth of lazy people sneezed and thought 'how troublesome' in union.

 **Line break...**

" Naru," a gentle voice called Naruto.

Only two people, aside from the Hokage, had the guts to call her 'Naru'. One being her ex-captain, Kakashi, and the other being Itachi, her best friend.

She was busy brooding on top of Hokage Mountain after her little chat with hersoon-to-bejonin-sensei. Hearing that voice, a soft smile immediately crossed herface. She quickly turned to the source of the voice,and saw Itachi slowly walking towards her. His hands were in his pockets, and he seemed quite relaxed. Naruto knew better then to judge him by his posture. He hid his emotions almost better than her. Although his presence seemed only to make her happy and her heart warmed every time she saw him. Whenever he was around, she felt safe and relaxed. Maybe it was just his chakra – it was very comfortable and peaceful.

He came and sat beside her gracefully. He had been graceful for as long as she could remember. The last few years hadn't changed him much. But just like her, he had gotten taller. He was almost as tall as Kakashi now. His shoulders had gotten broader; his physical appearance seemed lean and fit. He still liked to tie his hair in a single loose pony tail, which according to Naruto, made him look badass. The worried expression he had earlier was gone from his posture. He was more relaxed now, and he looked happier these days.

"I heard what happened today," he started talking, looking at the village below them. It was around 7 on evening. A soft breeze was blowing past the mountains. The sky had turned dark quite a while ago and stars were visible in the night sky alongside a half-eatenmoon.

Her mood darkened again. She looked down at her lap and bit her lips.

Looking at her reaction from a side glance, Itachi let out asigh."It won't be that bad only haveto be there until one of your team mates makes chunin. You will be all right. I promise," he said gently, giving her a soft look.

Was it just him or she looked cute even when brooding? He shook his head. It wasn't the time or place to think about his troublesome feelings.

But Naruto, oblivious to his reaction, bit her lip again. 'I am a little nervous. All of my life, I only knew ANBU, I don't know how to even talk to anyone outside the ANBU,' shesigned.

"Be yourself." he said almost instantly. "Be yourself and they will love you," he finished looking softly down at her.

'I don't know. It's just that I don't feel right about this. It isn't a thing I can just practice and perfect it. I have to actually communicate with others and have to go onmissions without a mask on. It's too troublesome,' she signed sadly.

Again, in another part of the village, a clans' worth of people sneezed. They briefly wondered if they were catching cold and thought it was too troublesome to think about and went tobed early.

"Well let's get you some practice then,"he said.

Naruto raised an eye brow at his really usual answer.

"My brother is in your team right? I am having dinner with him today as a celebration for his graduation. Will you join us? Don't worry, it's just me and him. Let's meet him shall we?" he said, offering his right hand towards her.

She looked a bit confused. 'When?' she questioned, though she pressed her own right hand into his palm.

He gave a bright smile. "Now."

Naruto's eyes widened. But before she could refuse he teleported both of them to the front of a restaurant, where a very annoyed looking Sasuke Uchiha was waiting.

 **Line break...**

When his big brother offered him to take to a dinner to celebrate his graduation, Sasuke became truly happy. He didn't care what his clans men said, he just truly loved his big brother. He was a bit annoying sometimes, but Itachi was the best thing that ever happened to him.

When they reached his favourite restaurant (which makes excellent tomato dishes.) Itachi told him to wait outside and teleported away.

First he was surprised and soon he became annoyed. After waiting for over half an hour, he appeared with a blond girl in tow. The blondgirl was glaring bullet holes through his suspiciously cheerful looking brother's back. Clearly she didn't want to be here with him...Wait what?Not want to be with his brother!

A girl not wanting to be around him or his brother! Now that was new. What was going on? Who was she?

"Naruto, meet my younger brother Sasuke. Sasuke meet Naruto, she also graduated today. She had an accident back in her child hood which left her mute, so she was home schooled to avoid communication problem," Itachi introduced him to the blond girl. Sasuke glared at Itachi and took an uninterested peek at the blond girl. Now that he looked at her, she was around his age and- Holy crap! she was so beautiful! More beautiful then all those fan girls in his class combined.

He concealed his inner shock and said, "That doesn't explain how you know her, big brother." He crossed his arms over his chest. He never heard any mention of a beautiful blonde girl named Naruto at home.

Itachi noticed hisbrother'sreaction and smiled inwardly. He knew Sasuke would notice how beautiful his Naru was. He felt proud of her and scolded his small inner mind for feeling jealous towards Sasuke. Itachi wasn't jealous of his little brother getting to be ona team with Naruto. Not at all.

But the problem was, not only his younger brother, but many of otherpassers-by also noticed her beauty. Itachi wondered for a secondif it was a good decision to bring her out here after all, but dismissed that quickly.

"I was once her guard, and before you ask yes, the reason is confidential. We became friends after I was released from guarding her. Now she is my bestfriend," he stated.

Sasukevwas now wide eyed and wide mouthed, shocked at that statement. His anti-social brother had a beautiful girl as his best friend! Now he really wanted to know more about her. And why on earth she was being guarded? an ANBU guard of Itachi's calibre at that.

Naruto, oblivious to the reaction she was attracting, was becoming increasingly nervous by the second. She tightened her grip on Itachi's hand, and tried to hide behind him. Itachi looked at her briefly andgave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

The whole action wasn't missed by Sasuke, and he was becoming more confused by the second.

"I thought it will be nice for you to meet a serious Kunoichi for once, who isn't your fan girl," Itachi said to him and turned towards her. "I also thought she could meet someone from the same graduating class as her. Who knows, you could be on same team tomorrow," he finished with small wink at Naruto who glared at his cheeky answer.

But Sasuke's mind was racing by now. How strong was she to get his big brother's attention? Not a fangirl? Well, his brother would never call one of his fangirls his friend, let alone best friend. She was beautiful, he would give her that, but was she strong enough? With a thousand questions running around his head he just answered with his favourite word. "Hn."

"Well, let'seat."

"Hn."

 **Line break...**

'That was awkward,' Naruto signed.

True to her words, dinner was very awkward. Sasuke refused to speak much and Naruto didn't even try to communicate for once. Itachi was never a talkative person. So dinner was mostly filled with awkward silence.

After that Itachi politely asked to walk her home which she accepted.

Now they were walking towards ANBU quarters together.

"Well, at least you know how my brother is now," Itachi said.

After apause, he added in a softer tone, " I am glad you came and stayed through it."

'Like I had a choice,' she signed, giving him a dry look.

He chucked a little at that, and ruffled her hair a little.

After walking for a while in silence they reached the ANBU quarters.

"Well, look we reached your quarters," he said and they both stopped in front of Naruto's house. Itachi turned to Naruto and said, "Well, I should be going!then, it's getting late. Good night Naru." He looked down at her softly.

Naruto nodded. 'Goodnight,' she signed with a little and beautiful smile, and went up to her front her door and gave him a last wave before going in and shutting her door with a click behind her.

Outside her door, Itachi sighed softly. Unknown to Naruto, his stupid heart was beating like crazy again, only she could do it with just a small smile. It took him almost all his self-control not to hug her and never let her go. God, what was she doing to him?

Unknown to them, the whole scene was observed by an amused old man through his crystal. Well, now that was really interesting development, thought the old man.

A/N:

That incident with Obito sneaking in to the village is featured here, where Itachimet himin canon. Here he wasn't sure enough to tell Hokage aboutthe meeting.

I have a challenge. Guess who will be their third team mate?

Please Review.


	4. 4 Team

**Beta by:** Cyrro. Thank you dear. Cookies to you.

 **4\. Team.**

Iruka literary froze. When he was informed that a new student would join his graduating class for team selections, he wasn't expecting this. He, in his wildest dreams, wasn't expecting Naruto Uzumaki to walk through his office door that morning.

Many people may not recognize her anymore, but he did. He recognized her right away. Because she was one of his greatest regrets, a regret he wished to undo with all his heart.

It had been six years but he could still remember his mistake with this girl, whom he met as his student. Six years ago, when he was chosen as the academy instructor for a fresh batch of students, he was very happy. He thought that he would finally be able to pass on The Will of Fire to the next generation. But his dream was crushed when he was informed that the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox, Naruto Uzumaki, was in his class. He hated the girl and her cheerful nature from the beginning. He thought, how could this monster be so happy when it was the reason for the death of thousands of people including his parents. He ignored the fact that she was just a child and had the same too wide grin or too loud voice he used to have after his parents died. He choose not to notice how much pain she was hiding from the world in order to put on a brave face.

But all his ideas about the child changed when he found the girl crying in front of memorial stone just like he used to. When he confronted her about why was she crying there, her answer surprised him.

"People say I am amonster. But I know I am not one. The Hokage says I am the child of heroes, who died for the village. He said my parents were great Shinobi and I can pay my respects to them here. I am going to be strong and I am going to protect this village even if they all hate me, cause I am the child of heroes."

That answer changed every negative thought and feeling he had for the child. It was that moment he vowed to help her dream come true.

But just two days after that incident she suddenly vanished from the face of the earth. Many rumours started to spread around following her disappearance. Some said she died, others said she was executed, but no one could tell what actually happened. Mizuki, his fellow academy teacher, also disappeared during the same time.

Iruka was worried about Naruto when she didn't show up in class for weeks, and finally went to the Hokage for her where abouts. The Hokage said Naruto was some where safe and was doing well. From the Hokage's tone, it was clear that he wasn't going to disclose any more information about her.

Iruka was greatly broken and he never imagined seeing her again.

Iruka forcibly got himself out of his past and looked at the girl in front of him.

He noticed she had grown quite a bit in those lost years. She looked quite healthy as well. Her golden hair was now quite long and tied in to a single pony tail.

She was wearing a simple full sleeved white top with a mild orange half jacket with a hood on her back and black full pants. Her weapon pouch was attached to her hips. She looked strong and alert. But the most troubling thing about her appearance was her eyes. Her eyes were dull and had lost all their charm. He remembered them being mischievous and childish. Now they looked mature and cold. Another fact he noticed was that she was silent, much too silent for comfort.

What happened to her? Where was she all these years?

Naruto came in and handed him her file. He pulled himself from his observations and grabbed the file from her hand.

He gave her a last troubled look and started going through the file. As he went on reading a sharp pain shot through his heart. It was written that she had an 'accident' with her neck, which had left her mute.

Iruka was once annoyed by that voice. Funny, how he wanted to hear Naruto's voice to call him Iruka-sensei once again, as loudly as she could, and now he would never hear it from her. Also, there was very little written about her on that file. Only that she had genin level knowledge and she was mute. He had a feeling there was more to the story than this. The Hokage clearly didn't want to remind people about her.

Once he was done scanning the file, Iruka looked back at Naruto. She was watching him with those painfully dull eyes, waiting patiently for further instructions. This was very much unlike her, this girl was nothing like the child he used to know and had come to care about.

Iruka felt awful. He hated himself even more for not helping her that time.

He placed her file on the desk and gently asked, "Naruto, do you remember me?"

She gave him a black look shook her head.

Iruka felt a small pang on his heart, somehow he was expecting her to remember him. But it seemed that was not the case.

"I was your academy teacher, before your…um…your accident," He said in a last desperate attempt to make her remember.

'I really don't remember you. I will appreciate it if my team assignment is done soon,' she signed with a cold and hard look on her face.

Iruka literally winced at her felt sad that those years changed this kind hearted girl so much.

"Yes, follow meNaruto," Iruka said with a hopeless sigh.

As they made their way towards his class, Iruka learned something new. He learned that the silence had voice of its own, and sometimes it was harder to bear the silence than the sound itself.

 **Line break...**

"Class please take your seats. Congradulations to everyone, on passing your graduation exam. We will begin the team assignment in a moment. But before that, I would like to introduce you to your new comrade, Naruto Uzumaki. Please come in Naruto. Students, Naruto here had an accident which left her mute. She was home schooled for that reason and graduated yesterday, just like you all," Iruka announced as Naruto entered the class on his command.

As soon as Naruto stepped in, all the other students stared gossiping and whispering about the new girl. Only a few of them bothered to observe her and some of them also recognized her.

One of them was Sasuke, who still was thinking how strong she could be, to be able to catch his brother's attention. Another being Shikamaru who recognized her right away from six years back and thought it was troublesome. Shino just fixed his glasses and wondered if she disliked bugs too. Hinata tried to make herself invisible, as she recognized the girl she wanted to befriended in her childhood. Ino thought she might have got another new rival for Sasuke's heart.

Choji munched on his chips and tried to remember where he had seen her before. Kiba smelled her and asked Akamaru why was she smelled so familiar. Sai, who was also in that class after ROOT was disbanded for good, just stared at her with unreadable expression.

Suddenly, Sakura stood up from herseat. "Hold on a second!" she shouted, and every one in the class went silent. "Why was she given unfair advantage just because she is mute? Is she as strong as all of us? Who is she anyway?" she asked with hands on her hips.

Though Sakura really wanted to know more about a potential competitor, she also wanted to look smart in front of her Sasuke, to impress him.

Many students nodded their heads to that question and soon everyone was talking again.

Naruto narrowed her eyes at the pink haired girl for a second. She then turned to Iruka and signed, 'Can you translate for me?'

"Yes but what do-" his words were kept hanging on his lips and his jaw hit the ground.

Naruto just took out a kunai from her back pouch and through it towards Sakura with a smooth movement of her hands. Before any one could respond, Sakura's head band hit the ground with a 'thud' sound. The kunai Naruto threw had somehow managed to cut through the fabric that attached the metal plate to the cloth without cutting even a strand of Sakura's hair.

Than Naruto started signing and he found him self translating reflexively. "That should clear up your confusion over how strong I am. If you really want to be a kunoichi, I would advise you not to question your superior's orders," Naruto signed.

Now Sasuke had some idea how that girl caught his brother's attention. That hit was precise and fast.

The whole class had gone silent at the display and were staringat her with wasn't able to move from her spot for a while due to the shock and utter humiliation. She was the kunoichi of the year, and some home schooled blond girl had just showed her up, in front of her whole class and the love of her life! It was very insulting and was also a direct hit to her ego. She picked up her now ruined head band from floor sat down with her head cast down.

"Ok. Naruto go and sit down, and it will be better if you don't make a habit of attacking your comrades, even to prove a point. Sakura, what she said was true, you shouldn't question your superiors," Iruka said, after recovering from the sudden shock.

Naruto gave a him cut nod and went to sit next to Kiba, who was grinning from ear to ear. He had actually found the new girl quite cool. Quite different from those usual fan girls in his class and more like his own beloved mother.

After everyone settled down, Iruka quickly started team selection not wanting any more drama.

"...Team seven Naruto Uzumaki, Sai and Sasuke Uchiha..."

Said members of the newly formed team Seven eyed one another curiously. It was the beginning of a new set of adventures.

 **Line break...**

Kakashi finally had the decency to look a little shameful. Naruto had appeared an hour after the scheduled time for meeting his new team, and had all but dragged him to the front of the academy, before teleporting herself inside. He was talking to Obito, via memorial stone and had lost track of time. Again.

He sighed and started to walk towards the academy. He was here, so may as well get this over with, he thought absently.

Upon entering the class room he was presented with sight of his new and very irritated looking Genin team.

At least they look cute like that, were his thoughts on their irritation. He eyed them all for a moment and said in utterly bored tone, "Well,let's meet on the roof." And just like that, quite shamelessly, disappeared.

After two or so minutes later, his would-be-genin team appeared in front of him, still growling.

"Well take a seat," he said with a unconcerned voice, flipping through his questionable orange book.

Both boys were giving him suspicious looks and Naruto was openly glaring at him. How cute!

They sat in front of him in a row. Naruto in middle and the boys on either side of her.

"Well first of all likes, dislikes, hobbies, aim in life. Things like that," Kakashi said in a really bored tone.

Naruto's brow twisted and both boys exchanged glances with each other.

"Why don't you introduce yourself first?" Sasuke finally asked. "You know to show us how it's done," he added quickly.

"Me?"Kakashi pointed at himself. "I am Kakashi Hatake. I like stuff and dislike even more stuff. My hobby isn't for under aged kids and my aim..." he trailed off with a distant look on his lone eye.

"Now it is your turn," he suddenly pointed towards Sai.

"I am Sai. I like stuff and dislike even more stuff? My hobby isn't for underage kids and my aim..." Sai trailed off just like Kakashi, still with a complete straight face.

Every one sweat dropped. Sai just blinked.

"Umm Sai, you are not just supposed to copy me. Tell your own thoughts. Ok you on the right, show us how to do it," he gestured towards Sasuke. Sasuke gave him a glare, but started anyway.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like tomatoes, training and spending time with my brother. I hate fangirls. My hobbies are training and reading. My aim is be as strong as my brother and become an ANBU captain someday," he finished with a determined tone.

"Now the girl please, I will translate for her for now. But, if you want to work as a team, I recommend you to learn sign language as soon as possible. After that Sai, you can try to introduce yourself again. All right start."

Sai nodded, and Naruto started signing, 'My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I don't particularly like anything. But I do hate unpunctual Jonins.' Kakashi almost winced at her bluntness. She raised an eyebrow and continued signing, 'I don't have a hobby. I have no aim other than to serve my Hokage,' she finished and stared with her usual blank face.

An image of a little girl, declaringto be the next Hokage came to Kakashi's mind. She really has changed, but unfortunately not in a good way. He only hoped this team would change her to be more open and happy in her life.

'Itachi, you better make her happy,' Kakahi thought sadly. "Well it's your turn Sai," he instructed.

Sai begin his second attempt. "I am Sai.I like painting. I dislike fangirls too and hate lung diseases. My hobby is painting and my aim is to be a decent Shinobi and maybe join ANBU one day, and also to find a cure for my older brother."

Sasuke turned to Sai at the mention of an older brother. He could totally sympathise if his brother was sick. He made a mental note to ask Sai more about his older brother.

Kakashi sweat dropped. All of his students wanted to join ANBU. Correction, one was already an ANBU. What a team! "Well you all are quite similar, yet different. I hope you can get along with each other. But before you become official genin, we have to perform a training exercise together."

"What exercise?" Sasuke asked, looking a little confused.

'Ah! the best part,' thought kakashi and proceed to give them the evil lecture about only three teams passing the second genin test and become actual genin, with a creepy laugh. "...and I recommend you not to eat breakfast, or else you will puke," He added at the end of his evil lecture.

When he was finished he had to sweat drop again. None of his genins were even a bit concerned about the fact that they could fail tomorrow! Oh well, they have got strong will. That's good cause, they are going to need that.

"See you," he said cheerfully and teleported away.

After Kakashi was gone all of them looked at each other with for a long moment. All being not very talkative or mute, they had nothing much to say to each other.

"See you two tomorrow," Sasuke finally said, getting up.

Sai and Naruto did the same and nodded in agreement.

 **Line break...**

"How did your team selection go?" Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, asked him, as she served him dinner.

It was a rare dinner at the Uchiha's main house that didn't lack a member. All four members of the family were present at the dinner table that night.

Itachi was eating silently. Same was done by was their father, Fugaku Uchiha, head of the Uchiha clan. After the incident with the Uchiha and the Hokage, it had become even more awkward to make small talk in the house when both the Uchiha heir and the head of the clan were present. There had been almost no interaction between head of the clan and his eldest son for a long time now.

Mikoto, their mother, was trying her best to sew up the gap that had been formed between her husband and elder son. So far, she was progressing, but at a snail's pace.

"I have been teamed up with Sai and Naruto Uzumaki. Both are skilled, so I don't think I will be held back due to them," Sasuke answered politely.

Fugaku's eyes narrowed a bit on hearing the name Naruto Uzumaki. So, the Hokage finally decided to show her off, was his thought. If she was anything like her parents, she would definitely be a decent shinobi, which was good for Sasuke.

Contrary to what the councillors believe, Fugaku was against the idea of rebellion against his own village from the beginning. He loved his village and the people in it. He wasn't heartless. But many of the Uchihas, who were too arrogant, just forgot that they were preparing to rebel against their own village, and forced him into that decision. After that incident with the Hokage and his clan, he decided to be really faithful towards his village wholeheartedly. He knew the Hokage was giving them a second chance and he was going to take it. He wasn't fool; he knew exactly what his elder son was ordered to do. At first, he was just confused, why didn't Itachi carry out his order. But later he realised it wasn't was important. What important was that he was alive. His clan was alive, and so he was going to lead his clan differently.

When Mikoto heard the word 'Uzumaki', she tensed slightly. Instantly, she remembered her childhood friend, Kushina Uzumaki. She was good friends with Kushina. They used to spend a lot of time together.

Kushina was the most cheerful girl of her whole class. She was kind hearted, silly, adorable, a genius in seals, strong, brave, beautiful and a very trust worthy friend. She and Kushina would often fantasize about their future together along with their own families.

When Naruto disappeared six years ago, Mikoto was very upset. Naruto was the last memory of Kushina, and she wanted to treasure that. She blamed herself for being unable to adopt and protect Kushina's child. Now that Naruto was back again, their kids would be good friends. Mikoto would make sure of it.

Itachi noticed both of his parent's reactions on hearing Naruto's name.

The Hokage might not have told him about Naruto's real identity, but he was known as a genius for a good reason. She was a perfect mixture of her parents. Anyone with a working brain and eyeballs would immediately know whose child she was.

But sadly, their village ignored the obvious resemblance. The villagers broke down the most important thing to their beloved Fourth Hokage, his only daughter.

Sasuke was a little confused. He too had noticed the sudden change of everyone's expressions. His whole family knew something he didn't and somehow, he was sure it was all about Naruto. He hadn't said anything about Itachi and Naruto's relationship to his parents yet. He would eventually, but first he wanted to know more about her from Itachi.

 **Line break...**

Naruto was panting hard. Her ex-captain was as terrifying man indeed. That man was truly a living legend. Though sometimes he was a total jerk.

On the day of the test, Kakashi appeared after being late three hours. Then he quite shamelessly proceeded to give them a lame excuse involving cats and long roads. All three of them had given him a disappointed look. He didn't look even slightly bothered by that.

After that they started their second test. It was to take two bells from him. The rules were simple; each one of them would have to get at least one bell to who didn't have a bell would automatically fail. In other words, fight against each other and those who came up victorious would pass.

Naruto quickly detected the obvious teamwork massage hidden inside his test. She had known Kakashi for years now. He would never let team mates fight against each other no matter what. He practically worshiped 'teamwork' on a regular basis.

Now the tough part was to convince her team mates.

As soon as the test started her team mates disappeared, they most probably went to hiding.

She made two shadow clones and sent each of them to track down and talk to her team mates and hopefully to set a engaged Kakashi in a Taijutsu match. He wasn't going easy on her. Though it was just at a taijutsu match, but it was brutal. Kakashi was almost at his full speed, dodging and attacking while Naruto did the same. She had to buy time to make a plan with her team mates.

Sai was easy to convince; he quickly understood the inner meaning of the plan. He then joined her and suggested a plan. But Sasuke was a bit arrogant, and was a heard nut to creak. But when he saw the taijutsu match between Naruto and Kakashi he agreed quickly.

When memories of her clones came back, she quickly used a smoke bomb and disappeared from Kakashi's sight.

After only three minutes, all hell broke loose again.

Kakashi suddenly found himself being attacked by Sasuke with a fireball. He was quite surprised at how Sasuke was able to perform a high ranking jutsu like that, but that didn't last long. He dodged the attack quickly and moved inside the ground.

He then tried to pull Sasuke inside the ground using headhunter jutsu. But, before he could successfully do that, Sasuke was pulled out of the way by Naruto.

After that, as soon as Kakashi came out of the ground, he found quite a few wired looking snakes attacking him from all direction. He quickly noticed they were all made of black ink and dodged them. But soon found himself being attacked by Naruto's army of clones. He used a quick fireball to dispel them all. But the damage was done. They actually had got the bells when he was distracted by the snakes.

He found himself in front of a very satisfied looking genin team, with Sai holding up the two bells.

"Well, well. You guys actually did it," he said with an eye smile.

Sasuke was looking proud. Sai was looking satisfied and Naruto looked indifferent.

Then one teamwork lecture later, they were officially his genins.

Then it was time for training.

Kakashi, being the sadist he was, actually ordered them to run 15 laps around the field after that test. All of the newly made genin were dead tired when they reached home that day.

After that they all agreed to one point wholeheartedly; their sensei was a pure evil sadist.

 **Line break...**

A fullmoon was visible in the night sky. A silent wind was blowing past the cold desert sand.

A young boy was sitting on top of a sand dune. He was wearing red pants and red full sleeve shirt with a yellow-brown vest over it. A rather large gourd made of sand was placed next to him. His hair was blood red and he had a tattoo of love on his forehead. He was looking at the night sky with a wishful look on his sea green eyes.

'This time I shall save you,Naruto,' he whispered, a stream of tears escaping his sea green eyes.

A/N: Review please. Until next timegenius infor the lack of ItaNaru in this chapter.


	5. 5 Calm before the Strom

**Beta by:** The amazing and lovely Cyrro, thank you for your time dear. Chocolates to you.

 **5\. Calm before the Storm.**

Kakashi felt a little...irritated.

Naruto, for some strange reason, has been glaring at him since yesterday morning. It had been a month since their team was officially created, and Naruto seemed upset for some reason.

Normally, any other Shinobi from ANBU, or even a seasoned Jonin, would feel threatened by her constant death glares. But fortunately, Kakashi was everything but normal. Besides, he was also the person who practically taught her how to glare.

So Kakashi being...well, Kakashi, he ignored her completely.

Although it was very, well...irritating. Yes, irritating. Not creepy and no, he wasn't afraid of her. She was his cute little student damn it! And he refused to believe that she could grow up.

So the bottom line was; he was being irritated by his ANBU apprentice turned team mate turned genin student.

Now the thousand and one yen worth question was; what made her so upset?

Kakashi made a mental note to think about the possible answers when his team was doing another chor- ...umm, he meant D-rank, yes D-rank mission. Yep, he would do that.

He closed his beloved orange book and jumped down from the tree bunch he was sitting in.

Today his team was practicing water walking. And he had to say his team was doing really well. Naruto obviously 'mastered' it quite quickly, so she was now helping her other team mates to master it. He was satisfied to see that both Sasuke and Sai were doing admirably well. They almost had a steady grip on the surface now. Both of them having previous knowledge about tree walking made it easier for them to learn water walking quickly.

He checked the time by looking at sun's position. It was around half past eleven. Well, it seemed it was time to go and pick up another nice D-rank.

He clapped his hands to get his team's attention. To his utter surprise and dismay, his boys didn't break their concentration and fall in the river, which he was secretly hoping for. Naruto, knowing his intentions, increased the intensity of her glare.

Oh, protective much!

He blatantly ignored her again, and instructed his team to get out of water.

To his amusement, Naruto helped both her teammates to maintain their grip on water as they walked back to solid ground.

"Well team. Good work. Let's get another D-rank," he said cheerfully, giving them an eye smile.

Suddenly he heard a choking sound from Sasuke and Sai. He promptly looked at his team, fearing an attack and was taken aback by the amount of killing intent Naruto was releasing. All aimed towards him. It was at least low Jonin level killing intent, and he felt a little uncomfortable because of that. Okay, may be a tiny bit more than a little.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed Sasuke and Sai backing away from her with fear visible on their faces. They had never seen their kind team mate behave like that before.

He blinked and composed himself. He was the freaking Copy-nin for freaking sake! He refused to be intimidated by his own little student. He totally choose to forget the fact that said student was an ANBU level threat.

"You wanted something Naruto?" he asked cautiously.

'Can we get a C-rank Sensei,' she signed.

Oh.

OH!

Ohhhhh!!

He got it then. She was tired of chor- ahm, D-ranks. An ANBU level shinobi doing D-ranks for a month was really uncool. He refused to accept that tiny voice in his head which said 'uncool' was the understatement of the year.

Well, he was kinda tired of watching his team do D-ranks, so may be some field experience for the new team would be great.

He thought for a moment and nodded in agreement.

Naruto blinked in surprise. She surely was taken aback by his uncharacteristically quick agreement, which was very suspicious.

"Okay team. Since you learned water walking this quickly, we can go to an easy C-rank. Let's go," he said.

Kakashi was surprised to see a ghost of smile on Naruto's face, while her team mates were smiling brightly. Kakashi smiled softly by looking at his young charges being so happy. May be, just may be, this was what she needed. May be this was the team who would pull her from her shell and give him back the child he thought of as his little sister. Just may be there was some hope left after all. A fond smile found its place on his face as they went to get their first C-rank mission.

 **Line break...**

"..Yes, Lord Hokage, we accept."

And the room was filled with three killing intents, all directed to the one and only Kakashi.

Now what did he do? Or more like; what did he accept to cause such reactions?

Well, let's go back in time fifteen minutes, to when Team 7 entered the Hokage's office.

 _The Hokage was with his never ending stack of paperwork. Iruka was chosen as the unfortunate chunin who would help him today. Though Iruka never showed it, heck no one showed it, but all chunin hated those evil papers._

 _Anyway, the Hokage looked up to seeTeam 7 and a grandfatherly smile formed on his face as he noticed Naruto._

 _He then put away his pipe and said, "Ah, Kakashi, here for a mission I guess? Well we have a lot of D-ranks you can pick from. Baby-sitting, shopping, painting-"_

 _"Excuse me Lord Hokage," Kakashi cut him off. "But today we are here to request an easy C-rank. Could we get one?"_

 _"Is that so?" Hokage said as he narrowed his eyes a little._

 _"Yes. Naruto here requested this," he said as he ruffled one of her pigtails. Sai was the one who convinced her to wear her hair in two pigtails and boy, does she look cute in them. Kakashi still had no idea how Sai did it, but hey! he wasn't complaining. He liked his little sister figure looking cute like that and plus he can ruffle on of them when ever he wants._

 _Naruto gave him a glare and huffed._

 _What a strange teacher!_

 _She failed to notice a small but evil smirk forming on Hokage's face. But Kakashi did and was slightly confused. What that old man was up to?_

 _"Well I have a perfect C-rank for you," he said searching through his pile of C-ranks. "Ah! Found it. See it is a delivery mission. It was supposed to be a D-rank one but, as you need to travel to the capital of the Fire Country, it has turned into a C-rank," he said with a hidden smirk._

 _Naruto's first mission was a B-rank mission. It wasn't tough, but the Hokage wanted to make it a memorable one. But circumstances made her life take a turn he never wanted it to take. She did more missions than anyone her own age, and they were either A-rank or S-rank. Her easiest mission were two B-ranks, which were her first mission and her first assassination mission. She must have forgotten them by now. But she was going to remember her first C-rank for rest of her life, and that would be with a smile. He couldn't do much to help her emotionally, but he could let her make some beautiful memories._

 _"Your mission is to take Tora and deliver her to Fire Lord's wife. She had fallen ill and was unable to collected her. So will you accept?" he asked with a completely straight face._

Now, let's get back to present time, where Kakashi was facing a life crisis. Though he would never admit it.

"Fantastic, here you go. Dismissed," Hokage saidcheerily and handed Kakashi the mission scroll.

"Let's go," he said and ignored three furious genin as they exited.

"What just happened?" Iruka asked. He was having his own brooding session by looking at Naruto and now he was utterly surprised by the incident that just happened in front of him.

"Oh nothing. Get back to work Iruka," the Hokage answered grinning a bit.

"-but they forgot the cage Tora is in," he said.

"Oh someone will come to pick it up sooner or later. Don't worry about it," the Hokage said in adismissive tone and went to his paper work.

After three minutes Sai and Sasuke rushed in and picked up the cage containing Tora and rushed out. By their expressions, Iruka didn't dare say anything to them.

The Hokage continued to do his work with a smile. It was a good day.

 **Line break..**

"Naru."

No answer.

"Naruu."

Still no answer.

"Naruto."

Nope.

Sigh. "Naruto Uzumaki. Look at me and stop brooding!" Itachi finally said, a bit loudly, but firmly.

It had been two days since his brother had returned from his first C-rank, and Itachi had no idea why Sasuke refused to say anything about his _first C-rank mission_. Itachi really wanted to know the reason. Badly. He had asked Kakashi about it and that guy just smirked at him and told him to ask Naruto. So here he was on top of Second's head trying to talk to a very broody Naruto.

'What?' Naruto signed with a depressed expression.

"What happened?" Itachi asked in a soft voice. Surely nothing had gone that bad for all the genins onTeam7 to behave so depressed. Even Sai was depressed and his brother was very worried about it. Itachi went to meet the ex-root brothers before coming to see Naruto, he wouldn't admit it, but it was creepy to watch Sai brood.

Naruto let out a frustrated sigh and started signing her and her team's miserable tale.

At the end of her tale Itachi was unable to decide whether to laugh or to comfort her. He had the Tora mission as a child too, and he could swear this Tora was distant relative of the Two Tails.

But escaping six times on the way to capital and scratching all of them was an experience Itachi would rather not have.

"Calm down. You will be fine?" he said unable to think of anything else. He cringed when it sounded too much like a question.

Naruto looked furiously at him forgetting her depression for a while,

'Yha? Try catching that cat six times with in a span of half a day and tell that to me. I am going to kill Kakashi and prank the hell out of that no good old man. I even feel so exposed without my ANBU mask.'

Itachi was taken aback by sudden her outburst and the show of emotions. Wow, the Hokage sure knew how to push one's buttons.

Naruto was flushted and was so different and cute – all in a Naruto way. Her cheeks were all red with fury and she was glaring – which kinda looked like pouting. Only Naruto knew how to look beautiful and angry at the same time. But all her reactions were only fuelling his amusement.

Itachi turned away from Naruto to hide his laughter.

Naruto, on her part, saw him turning away from her and his shoulder shaking and was confused by his reaction.

She gave him a small shake on his shoulder and but he didn't look back. Now getting a little concerned she shook him with more force. As he didn't acknowledge her this time either, she thought she made Itachi angry. She was truly sorry; he was the last person she wanted to make angry.

Oblivious to her thoughts, Itachi released his hands from his face and continued to laugh loudly.

Naruto was shocked to see his actual reaction. Here she thought he was angry, but in reality he was laughing at her and her team. Unacceptable. She turned fully at him and started punching him with both hands.

"Stop-.. please Naru, ...you are hurting me. God-stop," Itachi protested, while chuckling, to no avail.

Naruto continued her assault and pushed the Uchiha to ground and continued beating him.

"Okay- sorry Naru, I shouldn't have laughed. Please stop," he continued and finally caught both of her hands and stopped her. Naruto fell on his chest due to the sudden force.

"Calm down Naru," he said. "You have one hell of a fist girl. "

Naruto was panting due to the sudden excitement and struggled to get away from him.

Itachi laughed more and tightened his grip. But as soon as he did, he regretted his decision. Her face was just above his face and he mentally slapped himself for the situation. Her red, panting lips was just a few centimetres away from his, and it was making his heart go wild. This was wrong. Naru was still a child. She was his brother's age and he shouldn't react like that. He took a deep breath and released her. Naruto happily pushed away from him. She failed to notice his reaction and turned away from him, puffing her cheeks.

Itachi looked at her lose golden hair and wondered when he was going to confirm his feeling about her. He was searching for any clue which would tell him he really liked her, and this was not just hormonal attraction. He let out a sigh and pulled a stray hair away from his face.

"You know Naru, I am glad my brother's first C-rank was so harm less," he said after a silent moment.

Naruto turned to him and gave him a confused look.

"I am also glad for you. You know, in future you will recall this mission with a smile," he said and looked intobher blue eyes.

'I don't understand,' she signed showing more confusion.

Itachi looked at the dark sky and let out a dry laugh, "You know, I was once in a genin team too. But my first C-rank took that away from me."

He continued to look at sky and suddenly felt an warm hand touching his and looked back at his companion.

'Wanna tell me what happened?' she mouthed. Her face was showing an emotion he never saw before.

Care.

A warmth filled his heart which he always found in only one place, with his mother. Itachi nodded and started his tale.

"It was a delivery mission to border patrol shinobi. It was our first C-rank, and we were excited to complete it. We completed it without a hitch. But we were ambushed by foreign nin on the way back. They took out our sensei first then one of my teammates. My other team mate died shielding me and giving me the sharingan." Itachi closed his eyes and took a sharp breath. "I was able to kill them all and another team if patrolduty ninjas found my bloody and unconscious body on their way back. I had lost my whole team that day and had killed twelve people in a row. I was eight at that time and-"

He felt himself pressed against a warm body. He opened his eyes wide to find himself being embraced my Naruto.

"-Naru," he whispered totally surprised and finally noticing his tears.

Was he crying?

Shakily he put his right hand to his face to find it soaking wet. He was indeed crying. He finally returned her embrace and held onto her tiny frame.

That was a sore memory for him and only few people knew about it. But two people understood his pain before, his mother and Shisui. Now Naruto did.

They stayed like that for a moment and then slowly part away.

"Thank you," Itachi whispered. Naruto squeezed his hands and gave him a small smile.

'I think I know why old man wanted me to be in this team,' she signed after a moment.

"You do?" he asked completely taken aback.

Naruto nodded,

'This team gives us a sense of belonging. They become your family right?' she signed.

Itachi found him smiling and nodding to her.

She smiled again. 'I couldn't even imagine losing any of my team and you belong to it too. So never ever feel alone. Okay?' she asked looking up at him.

His heart beat went crazy again. This girl was amazing. He was really thankful to get a friend like her. She had a bigger Will of Fire than all of her haters combined.

He felt a huge weight lifted off his chest looking at her smiling face. The Hokage was worried for no reason at all. The child of Fourth Hokage was not a lost case. She was going to smash through all difficulty with her Will of Fire and strength and he was going to help her do it. No matter what.

That day he didn't know how much he was going to need his will to support her, because when you light a candle you cast a shadow as well, and the shadows of all of their lives were closing in.

A/N: I know really small. But this was supposed to be a light read before the heavy emotional chapters.


	6. 6 6 Thunder

**Beta By:**

Wonderful and lovely the one and only Cyrro, yhaa! Thank you for putting through this long chapter dear.

 **Warning** : Violence and death. A quite long chapter.

 **6\. Thunder.**

Kakashi was having a nice day. First, he talked with Obito and Rin for full three hours, making him three hours late for his meeting with his cute little genins. Then he went to meet with them and received cute glares from his boys and a dry look from Naruto. Next he spent his time supervising his genins, who did another torturous D-rank mission: uprooting weeds from a crop field. It was all peaceful...until now.

"So you want another C-rank?" Hiruzen asked with a raised eyebrow.

All of Kakashi's not-so-cute-right-now genins nodded their heads together. Sasuke was apparently the spokesperson of his team and upon entering the Hokage's office, he put forward his, or rather his team's, request for another C-rank mission. This time they wanted a real C-rank, not involving cats and the Fire Lord's wife.

The Hokage looked a little amused at this display. Beside him Iruka, who went into depression again just by looking at Naruto, looked a little concerned. He looked like he wanted to say something, probably lecture them how it was not safe for fresh rookies to go on C-rank missions this often. But he decided to stay silent. He knew Kakashi wasn't normal and he was pretty sure his genin team wouldn't be normal either.

"Kakashi what do you say?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto looked back at him and gave a glare which screamed, say something against it and you are dead. He gulped down his negative response. Whenever she gave that glare to anyone in ANBU, that person was doomed to torturous pranks for at least a month. It was those times when you could totally tell whose child she really was. Kakashi might not be a normal person himself, but he still had fear for his life.

"…Umm...I think an easy C-rank will be good Lord Hokage," he said. Don't blame him. He loved his peaceful life, thank you very much.

"Very well then, your mission is to escort a bridge builder to Wave Country. Kakashi here is the scroll. Meet Tazuna the bridge builder at the gate in three hours," the Hokage said.

Kakashi caught the scroll tossed at him and bowed to his Kage. His not-at-all-cute and very-much-pleased genins did the same, and the team went out.

His good mood was ruined, he would not be able to talk to Obito for the next week or so. He was so going to tortu- no he means 'train' his genins, brutally.

 **Line break...**

"Big brother, I shall be leaving for a C-rank mission in two hours. Will you be all right by yourself?" asked a concerned looking Sai.

"Don't worry about me Sai. I will be fine. Besides, you should probably start thinking about yourself for a change now. Go, shoo! Go and pack properly," Shin, his pseudo big brother, answered.

Ever since Danzo was imprisoned, all ROOT members were pulled into normal ninja ranks. Those who were too loyal to him were executed. Turns out that the curse mark actually starts controlling their mind after a certain age. It was a relief that neither Shin nor Sai were at that age yet. But they were not free of the curse mark placed on their tongue until the old war loving fool died, though it was deactivated by the Hokage and one of the legendary sanin, Jiraiya. So hopefully they will not be controlled by the curse mark in future. Soon after that, Sai and Shin requested that the Hokage let them stay together. The Hokage had granted their wish. Shin was grateful towards him and the village for that.

They started living together as siblings. But their life wasn't easy. Shin was suffering from a chronic lung disease that had no cure. Treatment could only prolong his life for a short period of time, but it couldn't save him from his coming, fated end. So, both Sai and Shin decided to utilize all their moments together as much as they could. The Hokage also gave Shin permission to retire from the ninja ranks and Shin happily did that. He disliked killing, in ROOT he had killed his fair share of innocent people. He was just happy that he didn't have to kill again or fight his little brother figure. He could never hurt Sai. After all, blood relations mayn't always be true, but relations made from heart were always true.

"Well, I should be back in three weeks," Sai said.

Shin smiled and looked at his brother, who went back to packing his belongings again. He always wanted to see Sai behaving like normal kids and it seemed his wish was being granted. He was relieved that the nightmare called Danzo would never touch his little brother again. He knew his time was getting closer. He could feel it. But he never dared to tell his condition to Sai. His last wish was to see his precious little brother smile before he died. He couldn't stand a sad look on Sai's face. His brother would be happy with or without him. Sai had already faced so many hardships in ROOT, he deserved a little happiness.

"Ok, I am going now. Take care."

"See you soon little brother."

Sai smiled a little and went out. He never saw the sad look that crossed his brother's eyes.

 **Line break ..**

Naruto was putting the last few things in her backpack when she felt a presence in her new apartment.

After her temporary retirement, the Hokage placed her in a new apartment. She wouldn't admit it, but she was a little paranoid about living among civilians again. She had placed a number of traps and seals on her apartment for that reason. This person must be either really foolish or really brave to break in, especially with so many traps surrounding her new home, in broad day light! She maintained her relaxed posture, and kept on doing her job.

When that person was right behind her, she turned her body halfway at lightning speed, holding a kunai on the intruders throat, ready to slice it open. A hand shot up with equally blinding speed and caught her kunai, holding wrist just before it touched the skin.

The intruder was invading her personal bubble now and her slightly annoyed blue eyes met with a pair of amused black ones. She relaxed immediately, lowering her hand. She gave the intruder a accusing look and turned her back to him, intending to finish what she was doing.

"You were not joking when you said you don't feel comfortable without your mask," Itachi said amused.

She stiffened a bit at that. He held her shoulders and turned her around to face him. She was looking anywhere but at him with a little pout on her face.

In reality, she was a little embarrassed to get caught off guard like that. Truth to be told, Itachi was probably the only person who could actually do something like that. After all, he was very good at suppressing his chakra.

Itachi was highly amused at her reaction at first. Then he noticed how close he was to her. Now this wasn't good. He should stop coming this close to her or he would end up doing something he would regret later. She was still a child no matter what her rank said. He removed his hands from her shoulders and stepped backward slowly, giving her more space. Damn his stupid heart! That stubborn thing didn't know when to beat properly!

Naruto didn't seem to notice his discomfort, she looked up at him still pouting.

'Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your little brother right now? Giving him advice on how to survive out there?' she signed.

''Are you jealous of my little brother?" he asked in a teasing tone. "That I spend more time with him than you?"

'What?' her eyes widened. 'No no no, I was just...' she signed quickly, shaking her head furiously.

Itachi started laughing at her reaction. Naruto pouted even more. Only he could make her 'speechless' like this.

"Naru, one of my clones is with him right now. Besides my whole family is there to support him," he said in a reassuring manner. 'Besides you don't have anyone around to support you' was left unsaid.

Naruto bit her lip. She took a deep breath.

'Itachi, I feel like something bad is going to happen today,' she signed, lowering her gaze.

"Nothing is going to happen Naru. Everything is all right," Itachi said in a gentle tone, placing his hands back to her shoulders.

He met her gaze and said, "Are you worried that you won't be able to hide your skills in front of my brother and that ex-ROOT agent?" he asked being completely serious.

Naruto shook her head.

Itachi straightened up . "Then what is the problem, Naru?" he questioned. In all the years he had known this girl, she never showed any sign of discomfort like this. Something must be bothering her, and he needs to know what that was.

Naruto bit her lip again. After a moment she looked up and met his gaze, 'Itachi I haven't told anyone about this, but I can sense negative emotions from people; or more like a group of people. I can't specify a single person yet, but I can specify a group and general area surrounding it. If any person has a lot of negative emotions pent up inside them, only then I can specify the person,' she paused and took another breath.

"How long have you been able to sense this?" Itachi asked in a completely serious tone. He never heard of something like that before, but it could be possible that it was unique to her. She was the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed fox after all. It was a known concept that all the

jinchuriki eventually developed a technique unique to them, due to their burden. Maybe this was her power, sensing negative emotions.

'Since I was a child, I could sense people around me hating me,' she lowered her gaze again.

Itachi immediately felt a pang in his heart. The wound made in her heart was deep, if he only knew how to heal her, he would have done anything to help her. Though her team was helping her, at times like this he really felt helpless.

"Naru, please look at me," he said in a pleading tone. Naruto seemed to compose herself quickly. She looked up, meeting his eyes again.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

Naruto nodded. 'I am sure about this. I felt the same way on my sixth birthday, I only went out when the genjutsu blocked all my senses. Same with the day when Sishui was... I could tell where those emotions were coming from and went to check on my own. I feel a ton of frustration coming from Danzo, every time I see him.'

"And you feel the same now?" he asked in a worried tone.

Naruto nodded again.

'Now I am sensing a very strong negative emotions coming from Uchiha district,' She signed. Itachi was more than a little concerned now. But he didn't let it show on his face.

"Hmm. Naru don't worry I will inform the Hokage about this. I believe you, and I am sure Lord Hokage will as well. I will keep an eye on the Uchiha district as well," he said reassuringly. "Now get going. Be safe and keep an eye on Sasuke for me," he said with a little smile.

Naruto nodded, she felt a little better telling all this to him. It always felt good and a little lighter after sharing her concerns with somebody who would understand, and Itachi always understood her. Soon they said farewell to each other and teleported to different locations.

 **Line break...**

He made a correct decision when he passed Team 7, thought Kakashi. Though he was still a little annoyed at them. But still, one harmless outing would do him good. Back to the topic, yes it was a really good decision to pass them. They were absolutely adorable. All three of them had come to make an excellent team. They came to understand each other fairly quick too. There was not much visible strength difference among them, and for that reason there was a mutual respect among the team. It had been just a few D-ranks, a C-rank, a few team exercises and some chakra control exercises and they had bonded quite well. On bonus point, Naruto was more open than ever. Her team mates were learning sign language fairly quick too. She seemed so much more relaxed and childish these days, just like he wanted her to be. Kakashi was happy to have such an wonderful team. From the first week they learned how to help and grow strong together. Things were going well. He only hoped it kept on going this well.

Or maybe not...

"You sure they can handle it, they look like they are only just out of diapers!" questioned Tazuna, their client, addressing Kakashi.

Sasuke twitched a bit.

"I mean how can they be ninjas ? They are all squirts..." whined their drunk client again.

Sai's eyes narrowed.

"Look at them, why doesn't your village send grown up out to do jobs? These shrimps should be playing house together. Pathetic."

A scowl formed in Naruto's face.

Not a good sign for his team. "Well Mr. Tazuna, they mayn't look like much, but they are really skilled. Besides if you wanted higher ranked ninjas, you should have paid more," answered Kakashi, finally getting a long enough pause from the drunk to actually speak.

He could see his genins getting agitated.

They had been on the road with the bridge builder for a whole day now.

Naruto, as well as his boys, were in the verge of attacking their client any moment now. He really couldn't blame them. Since the time they left the village yesterday, Tazuna hadn't stopped his complaints. He was like a broken record, going on and on and on about how stupid it was to send kids to do a grown up's job.

Tazuna seemed taken aback by his answer. He didn't say anything in answer to that for a long time.

Kakashi sighed in relief. He just prayed this man shut up and stopped complaining about his team so much. He had become quite sensitive about his cute team and didn't want any drunk man to bad mouth them. Period. But his relief didn't last long.

He saw Naruto break out of their formation and suddenly move at a high speed. She placed a barrier seal around a small water puddle on the road. Now where did that thing came from?...And...Is that thing emitting chakra? Hmm, it hadn't rained in few weeks, had it? So Mist ninjas than. Now only to figure out why some ninjas were hiding so badly in the middle of the road and they could continue their journey. Both of his boys also caught onto what was going on quickly. How adorable, he thought like a proud parent...err...like a proud ninja parent. He wasn't completely sure, but he don't think civilian parents would like their kids playing with random chakra emitting puddles while on the road, so he would stick with the ninja parents idea.

Sai quickly drew a few snakes and they surrounded the barrier seal. Sasuke covered the, now slightly sober Tazuna, kunai in one hand ready to defend the client if needed.

Naruto nodded to them and released the barrier. As soon as the barrier was released, two masked mist ninjas jumped out of the water puddle. But before they could make a move or attack, they were caught by Sai's chakra infused ink snakes. They were now bound by chakra infused ropes.

Before they could even try to break free, Naruto hit one of them heard, just above the central nervous system. He was out cold in a second. Next, she held a kunai to the other one's throat.

Sasuke relaxed a bit. He switched places with Sai, who was now drawing out mice for a perimeter check.

"Well, start talking, who are you and why were you hiding in there?" asked Sasuke in a cold tone.

"You think I will tell you anything? Just let me out for a bit and I shall tear you dimwits apart!" hissed the ninja with a scowl.

Naruto rolled her eyes and looked pointedly at Sai. Sai nodded in understanding and made a sign of concentration with his left hand.

The Mist nin screamed in pain, the snakes that bonded his toes and ankles tightened a bit. "Why you little bastards, let me out or else-"

"Tell us the reason why you were hiding there or the pain will increase," Sasuke cut his threats short. "If you don't, then those snakes can cut through your skin quite easily. Do you want a demonstration of that? Or will it be better to let my teammate cut open your throat. My team mate is pretty good at that. Besides if you die we have your brother to get the information out of," Sasuke finished in a cold tone.

Tazuna flinched at the scene unfolding in front of him. And he was insulting them before! These were devil kids! What on earth did the village feed them to make them like this?

Kakashi was enjoying the scene quietly. He was more than a little proud of his team by then. They have been together for a little more than one month and they worked so well together already. Obito would have been proud. He almost felt like dancing, 'Almost' being the key word. They hadn't even planned this before attacking! 'Nice going team,' he cheered inwardly.

"Well, Sasuke I shall take this from here," he said after a while and lifted his headband. Sasuke wordlessly moved out.

He walked in front of the mist nin and kneeled down to match his venomous gaze.

The Mist nin suddenly went still and started to speak in a robotic voice. He said they were missing-nin from the Mist known as the Demon Brothers. They were henchmen of Zabuza, one of the Mist's Seven Ninja Swordsmen, who is a missing nin himself. He also told how his master was hired by Gato, and how they were ordered to kill Tazuna, the bridge builder.

After listening to everything, Kakashi dropped his genjutsu, and the Mist nin followed his brother's example and hit the ground, unconscious. Kakashi lowered his headband with a sigh.

Three pairs of eyes, plus one eye turned towards the now slightly trembling Tazuna.

"Did you forget to tell us something Mr.

Tazuna?" Kakashi asked Tazuna with a creepy eye smile.

"Please help me!" Tazuna was suddenly on his knees. "My county was taken over by Gato and he is ruthless. He killed off those who opposed him and raised taxes so much that we can barely survive. I really need to complete the bridge to

connect us to main land , otherwise the Wave will never be out of his clutches," he pleaded.

Kakashi hummed. He should have known. "What do you think guys? Should we continue?" he asked his team.

'I am not sure. Sai, Sasuke what do you say?' Naruto signed. She wasn't

concerned about Zabuza. She was capable of handling him herself. But she was a bit concerned about her team. Sai may be able to handle the pressure, but was Sasuke able to do that? She doubted it.

Sai and Sasuke were in a bit of a confused situation themselves. On one hand, they didn't like their client a bit. He was an annoying old drunk, who kept on insulting them till now. Why should they put out their lives on the line due to this jerk? On the other hand, they wanted to help the Wave Country. The Village Hidden in the Leaves always helps others in need.

"It's ok if you don't help me. I will surely die, then my cute little grandson and my beautiful daughter will curse the Hidden Leaf and all the ninjas in it. But it will not be your fault. Go on leave this old man to die!" said Tazuna in a pitiful attempt to guilt trip them.

Kakashi shook his head on that attempt. He looked at his genin and sweat dropped, it seems Sai fell for it; to his horror Sasuke fell for it too. Well, his boys need better emotional control. He looked at Naruto and found her looking very determined with fire in her eyes. It looked like she needed to understand pitiful guilt trips too.

"We will go help you and your country," said Sasuke firmly. Naruto and Sai nodded in determination, agreeing with him.

Tazuna's face lit up. He did a victory dance, amine style!

"Well, if that's what you want, let's get goi-" Kakashi paused halfway through his sentence. Both he and Naruto tensed up a bit, they both sensed a chakra pulse nearby. It was a friendly pulse but it screamed emergency.

An ANBU squad jumped in front of them. That was Genma's team.

"Kakashi we have an emergency in the village. Your team is ordered to report back immediately. Three ANBU from my squad will continue this mission," Genma said in a robotic voice.

"What happened?" asked Kakashi, he suddenly had a very bad feeling about this.

Genma wordlessly handed him a scroll.

Kakashi took the scroll and went through the content in it quickly and his posture changed completely.

Naruto noticed the change immediately. It was the same posture which let her ANBU captain kill ruthlessly. Whatever it

was, it was not good. Her earlier gut feeling came back in full force. Itachi be alright, she thought worriedly.

Kakashi looked at his team with a stony face. "Team we are heading back. I will explain everything while we are moving," he ordered.

Sai and Sasuke become tensed. They never saw their sensei like this. It was like a completly new person talking to them.

But, Naruto recognised that voice immediately. It was not her easy going jonin-sensei speaking. It was copy-nin Kakashi, captain of her ANBU squad, speaking. She nodded and followed him alongside Sai and Sasuke.

Tazuna didn't even dare to say anything.

 **Line break..**

"The Uchiha clan was attacked last night by an unknown foe. The whole clan was massacred by this foe. Itachi was out on a mission. He returned at the last minute to face that enemy. They fought and he is gravely injured. He is unconscious and is being operated on as we speak. It was done so swiftly that when ANBU reached the Uchiha clan compound, all were dead save your injured brother." Kakashi finished explaining with a single breath. His voice was emotionless and his posture was completely blank. In his mind he was cursing the person who did this. Who was that person? There weren't many who could take on Itachi and survive. He glanced at Naruto out of the corner of his eye. He was more worried about Naruto than Sasuke. That girl was more dangerous when it came to saving her team mates, and this time it was her only friend who was attacked.

Naruto had gone completely rigid. It remind him of days when she first joined ANBU. She was not showing any sign of what was going on her head. It wasn't good, he thought.

Kakashi then glanced at Sasuke, the poor child was trembling, unable to decide whether to cry or burst out in rage. He noticed red, one-tomoe sharingan in his eyes. Sasuke activated his sharingan already! He was clutching his fist so tightly that his fingers were bleeding. But he was ignoring the pain.

Sai had his ROOT face on. Totally blank. But Kakashi could tell he was worried about his teammates.

He sighed inwardly and increased his speed.

They all kept speeding towards the village.

A/N: Didn't see that coming did you? Well I had to do this. I wanted avenger Sasuke back. Go on flame me for this one. But I had to do it.


	7. 7 Enemy

**Beta by:** Can't guess? Who else, our Cyrro of course.

Sorry for being late, hope you guys still remember me.

 **7.** **Enemy**.

Team 7 reached the Leaf village later that evening. Soon after, they were presented before the grim faced Hokage. The Hokage explained the circumstances to them in detail. It was nothing more than what Kakashi had summarised earlier. After that Sai was allowed to leave, provided that he would keep his mouth shut about the whole situation. He took one look at his team mates and refused to leave. It might be just a few weeks since they become a team, but he has come to understood his team to a large extent. He knew how this unfortunate incident would affect his team mates, and he would be doomed if he didn't support them when they needed him most. Both of them, after all, were already included in his little family of precious people.

Both Naruto and Sasuke didn't say anything, but they were grateful that he would be by their side. They needed that support. Especially Sasuke.

Sai knew all too well about both his team mates' involvement with the elder Uchiha. Itachi often visited their training ground during their training sessions: whenever he got the time. Sai saw how close Sasuke was to his brother. It wasn't unlike his own and Shin's relationship.

Sai might be a little socially awkward, but he could clearly see the deep bond between Itachi and Naruto too. He knew Naruto was a jinchuriki, it was common information given to all ROOT members and wanna be ROOT members. But the thing Sai didn't know was where Naruto was for the past six years. He knew once Naruto started to trust them fully, she would definitely tell them everything. He would definitely honor her trust when that time came. Until that time he would follow his team mates into death itself.

 **Line break...**

"...You haven't seen the true suffering of people yet..

...I shall come back ...when I do I shall take the nine tails Jinchuriki you care so much about...I need the nine tails and I shall have it...

...world will be at peace..."

Black eyes snapped open and Itachi gasped for air.

That man was an Uchiha. He called himself Madara Uchiha and he killed his whole clan in a single night, single handedly.

He wanted to hurt Sasuke, he wanted to capture Naruto. That couldn't happen. Before that Madara couldn't touch any of them, Itachi needed to find and finish him for good.

Itachi had already lost his whole clan and family. He couldn't lose the two most important people in his life. He loved those two too much to let them get even a scratch on their body. Yes, all denials were gone and he knew he loved his brother, and he lik- no, loved his Naruto. He would protect them even if that cost him his own life.

He tried to sit up, but his body felt so weak. Damn! He tried again, but this time his right side was supported by another person who helped him to a better position. He slowly sat up and glanced down at his side.

He was presented with a mop of golden hair and deep blue eyes.

Naruto...

His breath hitched at the sight of her.

Her hair was a mess right then. Tear marks were visible all over her face. Large dark circles were visible under her eyes. The corners of her eyes were red and puffy from crying for a long time. She was in her ANBU gear . Naruto must have been guarding him the whole time he was unconscious.

She was looking intensely at him now. Searching for something although he couldn't tell what. Her expression was a mixture of relief and worry.

She must have been worried about him. A mixed feeling of warmth and guilt filled his heart as the realisation set in. He also realised that he didn't like tears in those beautiful blue eyes.

"Na-r- cough-" he tried to speak but failed as his throat and lips were dry.

Naruto immediately held a glass of water on his dry lips. He took the glass shakily and drunk the whole glass in one go. He had failed to notice how thirsty he was before.

'Please don't try to speak now. You were unconscious for over seven days. Right now you need rest. I should go and inform the Hokage and Sasuke now,' Naruto signed once he was settled down a bit.

"Is ... Sasuke all right?" he asked, finding it less difficult to speak after drinking water, and completely ignoring her suggestion of not speaking.

'Physically, yes. Emotionally? No. He needs you Itachi. He was worried sick about you. We had to put him under a genjutsu to make him sleep. An ANBU

squad is watching him right now. He is staying with Sai for the time being,'

Naruto signed.

"I see," Itachi said slowly. He accepted that much. He stayed silent for a moment. This whole situation was totally uncalled for and he hated it. He looked up at her and guilt filled his heart again. Damn that girl was a mess, which was all thanks to that Madara or whoever he was.

"What about you? Are you ok?" he softly asked, breaking the silence.

Naruto visibly tensed at his question. 'I shall call lord Hokage now,' she quickly signed. She turned away from him, ready to teleport. But before she could, Itachi caught her wrist.

"I know you were crying. Stop hiding your pain so much. Especially from me Naru."

He said the last part almost pleading.

Naruto turned to him, blue eyes already filled with tears again, 'I was worried that you wouldn't wake up. I was worried that I lost you Itachi. Besides, I should be asking if you were alright! Not the other way around!' she singed furiously, tears falling freely from her eyes.

Itachi was speechless for a second. He hadn't expected this outburst. This girl cared so much about him! He didn't know it was possible, but he fall for the girl all over again. He gently took her small hand into his and said softly, "I won't lie to you, I have seen better days. But we are shinobi and we have to cope with all situations. I promise I will never worry you again so much, Naru," he said with a determined voice.

'Promise?' signed the crying girl.

"Promise." And he meant it. He didn't want to see his Naru cry again.

A small smile formed on her face. She wiped her tears off and signed , 'Well I shall inform the Hokage now. Rest a bit. The medics must be on their way.'

He nodded, letting go of her and she disappeared with a puff of smoke.

 **Line break...**

"Itachi, how are you feeling now?" asked the elderly Hokage.

"I am better now, thank you Lord Hokage," he answered politely.

After Naruto went to inform the Hokage, medics came and did a through examine of Itachi's body. According to them he would at least require another six-seven days to recover completely. Like all the other shinobi, he also hated hospitals with passion. But, it was a strict order from the Hokage himself and Itachi needed to follow it. After the medics were done, the Hokage came in and informed him about Sasuke. The child really was in a huge shock. Itachi could understand that.

"Tell me everything that happened," the Hokage said.

Itachi took a small breath. He gathered his thoughts and started his tale.

 _Flesh back.._

Itachi was jumping from roof to roof in a hurry. He had a uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

From the moment of his conversation with Naruto the previous day, Itachi had felt uneasy. He had a mission of his own today, and had returned just half an hour ago. He submitted his report to Hokage and hurried towards his home.

Itachi landed in the Uchiha estate and immediately felt his heart freeze.

There were dozens of dead Uchiha bodies lying around on the street. He was horrified by the bloody scene in front of him.

 _No, this wasn't supposed to happen,_ he thought and rushed towards the Uchiha main house.

He reached just in time to see a cloaked man pulling out a blade from his mother's abdomen. Another person with a wired mask and only one hole on that mask was standing by his father's dead body. They were both cloaked. Itachi could tell the person by his father's side was a clone.

As soon as he entered the room the killer turned around. He was roughly of Kakashi's height and was wearing a black cloak. The person had long hair and Itachi was able to spot an active sharingan through the eye hole.

"Itachi. I was wondering when you would get here," said the masked figure quite calmly, like he hadn't just killed of the said person's parents.

It took Itachi all his self-control not to jump on the cloaked person and tear him open. Itachi took a sharp breath and asked in a cold tone, "Who are you and what is the meaning of this?"

"Me?" the person pointed to himself. "I am Madara Uchiha. The same one from your history book. I am not dead yet and as for what I am doing, well I just removed some unnecessary people from face of the earth," he answered calmly, walking towards Itachi.

"You were once ordered to do the same

weren't you? You didn't or, more like you were unable to, as the Jinchuriki saved you and this pathetic clan back then. But they had to die for greater good," Madara said as he stopped right in front of Itachi.

Itachi slowly looked back to his parents' dead bodies, then back at Madara and attacked him with a kunai in a lightning speed. On the outside he was cool and collected, but inside he was enraged. A sharp pain, sharper than anything he experienced before was tearing his heart out.

Madara easily dodged his first attack by flipping backward.

"Now that's not nice Itachi. I was here with a proposal for you. That's why I waited so long to kill the Uchiha: so as to find a night without your precious brother's presence. I merely kept him alive to make you listen to me," Madara said, dodging Itachi's attacks.

"I don't want anything from you. I refuse all proposals you have for me," Itachi answered, making the hand signs for great fireball jutsu.

Madara dodged that attack and found himself bounded by ninja wires.

"Now I got you," Itachi said coldly,

mentally imagining ways to kill the guy calling himself Madara slowly.

"Don't think so," Madara said, a little amused.

Itachi narrowed his eyes and saw Madara's figure just passed through the ninja wires easily.

"I thought I could make you join my organisation, as it searches for true peace. Just like you. But it seems you aren't interested. No matter, you will die here and I shall hunt Sasuke down and kill him as well," Madara said calmly.

Madara was in front of Itachi a heartbeat later and slammed his hands into Itachi's chest.

Itachi grabbed Madara's wrist just in time to stop Madara from stabbing him with a kunai. But Itachi flew out the house and across the street due to the impact of the force used by Madara.

In his long carrier in ANBU, Itachi never came across an enemy that strong before. Itachi stood up slowly and activated his Mangekyo.

"That was Kamui, wasn't it," Itachi asked looking down. His hair was covering his eyes.

"Yes indeed it was Kamui," Madara answered appearing right before him.

"Well in that case, Tsukoyami!" he shouted , suddenly looking up and meeting Madara's lone eye.

"What d-" Madara was cut short when he found himself in a black and white world.

"Welcome to my world Madara Uchiha.

Here you will be tortured for seventy two hours. Seventy one hours, fifty nine minutes and fifty nine seconds left!" Itachi said in cold tone stabbing Madara with a blade.

"You are certainly good at this. But.."

Itachi saw his inner wold break like a glass and shuttered around him.

"I have better control on my eye then you," the murder said.

Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"You can't defeat me boy, I...ahhh..." a scream escaped his voice as he clutched his stomach with pain. It was exactly the same place where Itachi had stabbed him inside the Tsukoyomi. But how could he injure Madara in real life? It wasn't possible.

Madara fall on his knees with pain and started huffing,

"How...when...did you...do it..?" he asked, red blood pouring from his abdomen like water.

"You have Mangekyo just like me. So, it was obvious that you can break free from my Tsukoyomi. But I had to catch you off guard just for once, and when you were trapped inside it, I got the chance. I stabbed you in a vital spot near your left kidney. You need immediate treatment or else you will die within next three and half minutes from blood loss," Itachi explained calmly. He may have lost his

composure from seeing his family dead, but his ANBU training kicked in right on time.

"Well, if you want to live, I suggest you hand yourself over to me and the Leaf

Village. Then I can save you, if not then die here. Your choice," said Itachi walking closer to Madara.

Madara looked up at him, "You can never... capture me Itachi. I have longed...for true peace...and ...it will happen...soon. You are naive and fool...You...cough.." he spit some blood with the cough.

Itachi narrowed his eyes again.

"..You don't know...the true...meaning of pain..." he coughed some more blood. It was obvious that he wouldn't last much longer.

Suddenly Itachi's senses screamed at him to dodge, and he did so at lightning fast speed. A sharp cut formed on his right shoulder. He clutched his shoulder and leaped to his left.

"My my, aren't you fast," said an amused voice.

There was another cloaked figure standing beside Madara now. Itachi wondered how had he not noticed this other presence before. Itachi noticed that half of his face was dark black and other half was white. It had a plant like structure around its neck. It was obvious that the creature was not human. The creature was holding a blade with its darker side, blood dripping from that side.

'A summon? No I don't see any summoning seal anywhere!' Itachi thought. He never sensed anyone other than Madara before, so where did it come from?

Suddenly dizziness hit Itachi. He felt his legs wobble and tried hard to keep on standing but it was no avail and Itachi fell to his knees.

"It worked!" said a cheerful voice.

'Poison. Must be the cut,' Itachi thought.

"Of course it did. Its Sasori's poison. Now let's take Madara and get out of here, he is about to lose consciousness," said a rough and serious voice.

What the hell! That creature poisoned him. That explained why he was unable to move. But it didn't explain two different voices.

"Oh you are no fun~" said the cheerful voice again.

Itachi was confused now. Where was that second voice coming from?

From his position on the ground Itachi saw the creature pull Madara up from the ground.

Madara looked towards Itachi, though he was in a rough shape he still managed to deliver his parting words, "I shall come back...and when I do... I shall take the nine tail's Jinchuriki you care so much about..."

At this point Itachi's hearing become unclear. It was hard to keep his eyes open now.

"...I need the nine tails and I shall have it.."

Words were barely audible now.

"..world will be at peace …" was the last thing Itachi hard before he blanked out.

Next thing he knew was waking up in hospital.

 _End flesh back.._

"That's what happened," Itachi finished his tale.

"Hmm. My ANBUs found you unconscious in your family yard. Some sensors felt a disturbance in that general area a while after I dismissed you that night. It seems we were late. We should have come to your aid sooner, Itachi. I am sorry for the loss, child. It wasn't only your loss, but it was the loss of whole village, " the Hokage said tiredly and sadly.

Itachi noticed the worry, sadness and regret clearly showing on Hiruzen's wrinkled face. He may be named a God of Shinobi, but many people tend to forget that, at the end of the day he was also an old man with regrets. He became God of Shinobi by climbing on an uncountable number of dead bodies and it seemed the pile was getting larger day by day.

The smiling face of his mother came to Itachi's mind, and a sharp pain hit him on his chest. Both of them sat on a heavy silence for some moments, lost in their regrets and thoughts.

"Well, I shall come again tomorrow morning. It's late. Sleep now child. You did well," said the old man, finally breaking the silence.

Itachi nodded.

"Take care Itachi," he said, and left the room.

Itachi looked down to his lap. He may have assured Naruto that he was feeling better, but truth to be told he wasn't. How could he when his whole clan was wiped out in a single night? He wanted to cry and scream like a child. He had always suppressed his emotion for as long as he remembered. But right now he didn't want to. Thinking again about the horrible sight of dead bodies, and the events seven days ago was a hit to his self-control.

Itachi put his head on his knees and tried to calm himself. He was a shinobi, a good one at that. But he still was a human before everything else. The rule book might say that a shinobi mustn't show Hus emotions, but was it possible to be a pile of emotionless rock? He doubted it.

He stayed like that until he was alerted by a movement at his side. He looked up and saw the familiar sight of the golden haired girl again.

'I told you I can feel negative emotions. I can feel you are not alright. You tell me not to hide my emotions, but you actually do it yourself,' she signed looking straight at his eyes.

It was the second time in a day he found himself speechless. Itachi felt like a wide eyed and terrified child, just like the time he made his first kill. He didn't say anything in reply to her sharp observation and merely sighed.

He slowly covered his face with his hands. He had cried in his mother's embrace at that time, for the whole night. His mother had held him and let him cry over her. His father never knew about that, and it was only mother and son's secret. He felt like doing it right now. He missed his mother, she was the only one who could actually understood him, even a little. His mother told him that he did it to keep his precious people alive and happy. He killed to protect somebody he cared about and when the time came he would have to do it again. Killing or taking some body else's life can never be truly justified, but his mother's words felt like a good excuse to escape guilt and regrets.

After that incident, he understood the meaning of shinobi life. So, he vowed to get stronger and never cry and break down again, ever.

But right then, it was so very tempting to break that vow.

He suddenly felt his upper body get pressed into a warm and small embrace, a small hand on his back making soothing motions. He moved his hands from his face surprised by this sudden action from Naruto.

His eyes got wide. Naruto was comforting him in her own silent, and a little awkward, way. Her embrace felt so much like his mother's, but at the same time it was so different.

Itachi shakily wrapped his own arms around Naruto's much smaller frame and slowly tears started falling from his eyes uncontrollably. It was not blood tears, but real water tears. "It hurts so much Naru, I can't take it. I can't take it anymore. I feel tired and alone Naru, so much alone."

Naruto tightened her embrace, and he buried his face in her messy hair and clung to her like a last life fource. It was like her way of saying that it was all right, he wasn't alone and she was with him. He continued hold her and cry silently.

Naruto didn't leave him until he had cried himself to sleep. She slowly let him down on the bed and covered him up with the hospital blanket. Then she left to guard him from shadows, just like he once did for her.

 **Line break...**

"It has to be done. The Leaf can't show that they became weak after a unfortunate incident that easily," Koharu stated.

"It wasn't just an unfortunate incident. A major part of our village was massacred. The Uchiha were a major part of the village," said Hiruzen with anger dripping from his voice.

How could his own team mates be this

insensitive. They were suggesting to continue with the upcoming chunin exam, just to show that the Leaf Village is still stronger than the other nations, even after an 'unfortunate incident' such as a massacre of a whole shinobi clan. He understood the need to show off their power.

What he didn't understand was putting Sasuke's team in that exam. The child was terrified and heart broken. Anyone with a working brain and eye balls could see that. But no, his council was suggesting to put the child in front, so that everyone outside the village think that Leaf shinobi are so strong, even if their whole clan and family is literary dead, killed by an obvious psychopath,

that they can go on without many problems. How wonderful was that!

"But it has to be done. Sasuke has to fight in the finals, make sure of it Hiruzen." said Homura supporting the other council.

"I am going to talk to both Sasuke and his team. It will be their decision whether to participate or not," the Hokage said.

"But-"

"No further discussion in this matter. The matter is closed now," the Hokage said firmly, cutting off his ex-team mates and present council members effectively. "Now if there are no other things to discuss, I would like to go back to my paper works," he added.

Both of his ex-team mates and now

councillors understood the clear dismissal and went out without further delay. They were not pleased by his decision. It was time like that they really wondered, was Danzo right? Was their Hokage was getting softer?

 **Line break...**

"Those Akatsuki fools. How dare they eliminate my prized research materials? I need to kill them all," roared a voice. It was quite evident that the person belonging to that voice was angry. Very, very angry.

"Yes indeed my lord. It has to be done," answered another voice, more composed and polite.

"But first we need to destroy the Leaf and my dear Sarutobi-sensei. kukukuku!" said the first speaker with venom on his voice.

"Yes my lord," answered the second voice.

"Hmm call Kimimaro, we need to go and kill a certain useless village leader," ordered the first voice.

"Yes my lord, right way," answered the second voice and went to complete the order given to him.

'Damn Akatsuki, I will acquire sharingan, one way or another,' thought the first person.

'And when I do you will all be sorry. Really sorry,' he thought with evil glee in his golden eyes.

A/N: Isn't little Naru is just adorable?

Next ch will be Sasuke's pov, Kakashi's reaction to the announcement of the chunin exam and a little surprise.

Any one guess what surprise it is?

Please review it inspires me a lot... :-)


	8. 8 New faces

**Now, I took a long time to update cause I had exams, so does my beta. So please excuse that and enjoy.**

 **Beta by:** Cyrro, believe it!

 **8\. New faces.**

"Itachi, Sasuke would like to see you," announced a medic-nin,poking his head into Itachi's cabin hospital room.

Itachi nodded.

The medic disappeared around the door . He probably went to fetch Sasuke.

Itachi leaned back on his bed with a sigh. He had fallen asleep the previous night, after crying over Naruto. He woke that morning when a medic-nin came to check on him. He tried to sense her chakra, but found that she was not on guard duty now. Tiger from his team had replaced her, most probably later that night. He felt a little relived as well as a tiny bit of disappoint. Relieved because she will finally get the chance to rest now, and disappointed cause her warmth was missing.

He felt like a huge load was lifted up of his chest after talking to her last night. She spread a warmth of reassurance when ever she was around, the same way his mother used to do. He couldn't help but felt safe, he felt like he was home in her presence. Not even his own house was able to make him feel that safe now. After that incident with Uchihas three years ago, he felt more comfortable in the ANBU station rather than his own house.

Is this how loving someone makes you feel?he wondered.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his door slide opened. He looked in that direction and saw his brother come in.

He felt a pang in his heart as soon as his gaze fall over Sasuke. His brother had lost weight in last seven days. He looked thin. He had large dark circles around his eyes, just like Naruto. Sasuke looked so small at that moment. His face was showing many conflicted emotions all at once.

Sasuke started walking towards his brother at slow pace. His eyes were searching for any visible injuries on Itachi.

"Little brother.." Itachi uttered softly, his voice was almost inaudible. But Sasuke heard that and couldn't contain himself anymore.

He rushed towards Itachi and tackled him into his embrace, sobbing furiously. He was so worried about his big brother that he was unable to sleep most of the time in Sai's house. They did put a genjutsu over him, but he broke it easily enough. How he could just sleep peacefully when all of the people he loved and cared about were dead, murdered in a single night!Moreover, the person he loved most was in comatose state for the last seven days.

That was the longest and most painful week of Sasuke's life. He was heartbroken at first, then he vowed to find the person who did that to his family and brother and kill him. He vowed to get stronger to protect Itachi and his team no matter what. He didn't cry a single time in those seven days, but now hearing his only family alive just broke something inside him. He was so relieved to see Itachi was all right that he couldn't hold those tears back. All the pent up frustration and sadness flooded out in from tears from his eyes. He cried like a child over his big brother.

Said big brother just returned his embrace and continued to hold him tight. Itachi knew that letting his little brother cry was the best thing he could do right then. He himself felt a lot less stress after crying last night, and right then Sasuke needed the same thing.

After a while Sasuke's sobs died down a bit and he lessened his grip on his brother slowly.

They sat in comfortable silence for some time, than Itachi asked softly, "Do you feel all right, little brother? "

Sasuke took a small breath and nodded.

"When you will be discharged?" asked Sasuke after a while.

"In a week," Itachi answered.

Sasuke nodded again.

They spend their next half an hour on non important topics, carefully avoiding to talk about the massacre. Both had a silent agreement not to talk about it for a while. It was too painful for both of them and they knew it. So they avoided that topic, for now.

After half an hour a medic came and escorted Sasuke out. Itachi gave Sasuke a head poke and a small, sad smile, and waved him farewell.

Sasuke fake pouted a bit at the poke, God knows he missed that, and waved a silent farewell too, and went out.

 **Line** **break...**

"Are you sure about it Lord Hokage?" asked a concerned looking Kakashi with a frown under his mask.

"I am afraid that is the council's decision." said the Hokage with a sigh.

"But it may not be the best thing to do right now, for both Sasuke and Naruto. "

"I know, that's why I made it solely their decision to make. If they want to participate, they can. If they want to wait for next six months,then so be it," said the Hokage.

Kakashi hummed. "Hm. I understand Lord Hokage. I shall inform them today," Kakashi said.

"Another thing Kakashi. Did you remember the C-rank turned B-rank mission you and your team had to abundant earlier?" The Hokage asked.

Kakashi nodded, he remembered.

"Well, the ANBU team we sent had to face Zabuza Momochi and his little apprentice that day. They had to kill Zabuza and Gato on that mission. After the death of Zabuza, Gato showed up with a lot of thugs and tried to eliminate the ANBUs and Haku, Zabuza's apprentice. After they eliminated Gato and his thugs, they brought Hakuto the village. Turned out Haku is a girl from Yuki clan." Hokage said.

"The Yuki clan? The clan with ice technique blood line? I thought they were extinct," Kakashi said with a raised eye brow.

"Well I thought so too. She must be last of her clan. She was totally broken after Zabuza's death, apparently Zabuza made her his tool, to be used at his disposal. She was very upset that she was unable to protect him from dying. She is now with Ibiki and Inoichi as we speak. If she turns out not to be a spy I would like her to join our village," Hokage said.

Kakashi nodded. Another broken child. It was like there was no end to this disputes in this world.

"If she turns out clean I would like her to join your team replacing Naruto." Hokage added.

Kakashi nodded again. He understand the reason why Hokage wanted the girl to be in his team. Sai and Sasuke proved to be loyal to the village so far. With Itachi involved, Sasuke would remain loyal no matter what and Sai showed pure great fullness towards village for keeping him and his brother alive and well. With them being her teammates the girl would come to accept her new home quickly. Moreover, sooner or later his team would know the truth about Naruto if she continued to stay with them and they may feel offended about the distrust from the village.

"Yes Lord Hokage. But Naruto will be joining in the chunin exam with them won't she?" he asked.

"Yes, I don't want to remove her just yet. She will join chunin exam with them. If Haku joins them, it will be after Chunin exam," the Hokage answered.

Kakashi nodded again, "If that's all I shall be leaving Lord Hokage."

The Hokage nodded and dismissed him, he bowed to the Hokage and left the tower.

 **Line break...**

It was afternoon and the streets were quite busy due to lunch breaks. Smells of different delicious foods were filling the streets. People were heading to different stalls to have lunch, talking and gossiping about the recent news, mostly of the Uchiha massacre and upcoming chunin exams.

But Kakashi's mind wasn't in any of that, he started walking towards Sai's residence absently. In his head a thousand thoughts were forming. The chunin exam was to be held in two weeks. Although his team was physically ready for the exam,were they mentally ready now? Itachi was discharged earlier this morning. He and Sasuke were placed in an apartment a block away from Sai's residence. It was an apartment just next to Naruto's one actually. The Hokage didn't want any of the boys to go back to that hunted Uchiha district that soon. He was with them when Itachi was released. Naruto went on an ANBU mission with Itachi's ANBU team, so she couldn't make it. They were a little short on ninjas due to the massacre, so she went back for higher ranking ANBU missions. Though her genin team mates didn't know about the actual reason for Naruto's absence. Sai and Shin were there with Sasuke to pick Itachi up. although itachi didn't show it, he was a little upset about Naruto not making it when he was discharged. Kakashi noticed it though, and mentally smiled a bit. Itachi would be good for his little sister figure. If Minato-sensei was alive, she would have been Kakashi's real sister in everything but blood. Well he would not say that out loud, but he liked the sound of being a big brother to her.

Kakashi walked through the street and eventually came to the front of the building Sai lived in. He went up to Sai's apartment and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, footsteps were heard and soon a confused looking Sai opened the door. "Oh Sensei, come in please. I wasn't accepting you now," he said opening the door wide for Kakashi to come in.

"Now now, don't get worked up about it Sai. I was just here to inform that you and your team mates have to meet me tomorrow in training ground seven at eight o'clock in morning," he said with an eye smile.

"Umm…ok sensei. I will inform them," Sai answered.

"Well then bye-bye. Don't be late Ok?" Kakashi said with an eyes mile, and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Sai sweat dropped at the last part and went to make ink birds to deliver the information for his team mates.

 **Line break...**

Kakashi sweat dropped. His students were not waiting for him, rather they came after him to the memorial stones. Now he was being glared at by two pairs of black and a pair of blue eyes. Well, it was cute but a little annoying as well.

Perhaps they should get a training session with Gai to understand his value? he mused.

"What is it Sensei?" Sai asked with a fake smile, which creeped out Kakashi a bit, not that he was going to tell that to anyone. He liked his reputation, thank you very much.

"Did you guys notice that this is not where we were supposed to meet?" he asked ignoring Sai's both creepiness and question.

"Hn. Did YOU noticed that we were supposed to meet at eight not ten, and besides we all know that; you have a habit of getting lost in the road of life, so we came to search for you," answered Sasuke with a frown.

'I still hate unpunctual jonins.' Naruto signed, crossing her hands over her chest. She was frowning too, she just got back from a particularly annoying A-rank mission. She needed rest and a well deserved sleep, then maybe she would go and catch up with Itachi. She wasn't in the mood to deal with a lazy and annoying Kakashi at this moment.

Kakashi felt a little shameful at that. He knew Naruto's condition, but he couldn't help it, he was taking to his team after all. "Oh come on, you guys are no fan,"he pouted.

"Just tell us why you called us here already," said Sasuke, rolling his eyes. He needed to go back to his older brother. It wasn't a common knowledge, but he had become a mother hen when it came to his brother since the massacre. Itachi mightn't say it, but Sasuke had fully functioning eyes with sharingan in them, he knew his brother wasn't completely healed yet. So, he was a bit impatient right then.

"Ok guys, I actually have a pretty serious matter to discuss today," Kakashi said,becoming completely serious. All the three genin stood at attention in response to the sudden change in their sensei's behaviour.

"Look everyone, I am really proud of your progress in last months. You guys work together really well. So, the council has decided to put you guys into upcoming chunin exam. But the Hokage made it clear that it will be your decision, whether to participate in it or not. Discuss it amongst your selves. You have the whole day, tell me your answer tomorrow," Kakashi finished.

His students looked at each other and back to him in a determined look on them.

"We shall participate," concluded Sasuke.

Sai and Naruto nodded in agreement with him.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked a bit taken back by their quick, almost instantaneous answer.

To his surprise Sai answered him, "Yes, we are. We totally understand why the Hokage was hesitant to put us in the exam. He fears that we are hurting too much emotionally to be in an exam such as this. We appreciate his concern. But right now, what we need are more challenges and training to get stronger, so that incidents like the Uchiha's don't happen again," he said.

Sasuke and Naruto nodded in agreement with their teammate.

Kakashi felt really proud of his students. He gave them an eyes mile, "OK then my cute and deadly team. Here are your application forms. Be at the academy six days from now in room number 301. Good luck team and dismissed."

His students took their forms. Gave him a farewell nod and went out of the training ground together. They were team 7, they stuck together,fraught alongside each other and they were going to rock the chunin exam. Watch out fellow chunin wanna be teams!Team7 just joined the party.

 **Line break...**

'...if we need to fight we will follow formation A, if we need to capture we will follow formation B, and if we are separated Sai we are totally dependent on you and my shadow clones...' Naruto was singing at an in human speed and her team mates were following and nodding alongside her.

Just three days were left before the chunin exam and they were planning their strategy and formation. As they had a major disadvantage with Naruto being mute, they couldn't actually go on a dangerous field without planning beforehand. They knew all planning could go wrong in the actual field, but something was better then nothing. So they were carefully making up their strategies. They were walking down the road in a civilian speed and discussing their formations.

Suddenly Naruto stopped in her tracks. She frowned and signed, ' Did you guys hear that?'

Both Sai and Sasuke were a bit confused. They hadn't heard anything.

Sai was going to ask what she heard, but before that he was cut off by a scream, "LET ME GO YOU CREEPPPPP..."

Some child was screaming at the top of his lungs.

All three team mates looked at each other in confusion and quickly rushed towards the sound.

They quickly got to the scene, and were presented by the strange sight of a sand ninja holding a kid of around eight years by his scarf. The sand ninja was around their age and was looking particularly annoyed. Two other kids of same as age the scarf kid were also standing there. One girl with orange hair and one boy with brown hair and glasses. They were both more than a you afraid to go up against foreign ninjas.

"Shut it punk, you shouldn't have ran into me in the first place idiot," said the sand nin, he was wearing a cat like black suite with purple paint on his face.

"Drop it Kankuro, quit wasting time." said an irritated looking Sand kunoichi from beside him. She was a little older then Naruto and Bertram. Herhair was a slightly lighter shade of blonde then Naruto's, and was tied in four pigtails. She was wearing a light purple dress with a huge fan attached to her back. She was a rather attractive teen with a little wild look.

Both of them were wearing their head band showing their village's name proudly on their forehead and neck respectively.

"Yeah,leave the kid alone," said Sasuke in a cold tone.

Both the sand nin looked at them with mild interest.

"Who are you to order me around ha?Doesn't this village have any strong people to offer? First this little punk and his group, and now two twin pretty boys with a blond girl. Hey,actually girl you are pretty cut-" his musing was cut short when a black blur came and punched him in his face. He wasn't ready for it and as a result was thrown back by its impact.

He stood up with anger drooping from his face. His companion girl was surprised as well.

Sasuke, who punched Kankuro, was now dropping the long scarfed kid to his teammate's care.

"Are you all right long scarfed child?" asked Sai with a serious tone.

Said child was initially too dazed to speak, but quickly snapped out of his daze, "hey I have a name you know, it is Konohamaru Sarutobi, not long scarfed child," he declared loudly.

Naruto who was watching the scene from behind her team mates came forward and tapped Sai on his shoulder.

"What is it Naruto?" Sai asked turning to her.

'He is Hokage's grandson,' she signed in a blinding speed. Sai raised an eye brow at that.

He turned to Konohamaru and gave him a fake smile and said, "Why don't you stay behind me and my team mate, long scarfed child?And you too long scarfed child's friends."Both the kids nodded eagerly and went behind Naruto and Sai, dragging along their protesting friend.

Both Sai and Naruto went to stand behind Sasuke, who was having a staring match was the sand nin.

Naruto send a meaningful look at Sai. Sai nodded and asked, "I assume you are here for chunin exams right?"

The girl who was giving a pained looked at her team mate nodded at him, "Yes we are. What of it?" she asked.

"Well it's not nice to attack the grandson of the person who runs the village when you are visiting it, is it?" he asked with a really creepy fake smile.

Both the sand nin were shocked to hear that. Kankuro was forced to break his glaring contest with Sasuke, in favor of looking at Sai to find out if the was joking about it. Sasuke smirked at that. Leaf-1 Sand-0.

"Well we are not joking you see. He is the grandson of the Third Hokage," he said catching up to his team mates ideas.

Kankuro was taken aback a little, but his pride was too strong to claim defeat, "So what?You attacked me too. Now you have to pay for it," he said and proceed to open the large gourd shaped weapon he was carrying.

"Kankuro, that's enough brother," said a calm voice from the tree above them. They all looked at the tree and noticed a red headed boy hanging upside down from a branch of that tree. Naruto was surprised to note that she was unable sense a person hiding in the tree so nearby. Said boy came down in front if the other two sand nins with a mini swirl of sand. He was wearing a half sleeved red shirt with red full pants. He had a large gourd attached to his back. He also had a tattoo of the kanji for 'love' on his forehead.

He came down and for a moment his sea green eyes met with Naruto's blue eyes, and a small recognition passed between them. But it was for a fraction of second. It was too brief and Naruto almost missed it. His eyes then landed on Sasuke and he said, "Sorry about that. My brother here is a bit hotheaded."

"But Gaara, it was all that punk's fault, I was ju-" started Kankuro, but he was cut off by Gaara again.

"I said that's enough," he said that a little loudly, but calmly.

Kankuro flinched at that. "Yes brother." he muttered in a low tone.

Gaara nodded in approval. "This sort of incident won't happen again. I am Gaara of the sand and those are my siblings and team mates Temari and Kankuro," he said, pointing at the Sand kunoichi and shinobi behind him.

"Can I have your names?" he asked politely.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said in a cold but polite tone.

"I am Sai," Sai said with a fake smile.

"And you?" Gaara asked gesturing towards Naruto. His eyes were filled with an unknown emotions when he looked at her again.

"She is Naruto Uzumaki and we are all teammates," answered Sasuke on behalf of Naruto. He didn't like those sand nins.

"What, hot stuff here can't speak for herself? She is mute or what?" asked Kankuro in an insulting tone.

"That's none of your business cat-paint-face," now Sai answered, again with a fake smile.

"What?Are you dumb? Didn't you hear my name just now? It's Kankuro," Kankuro proclaimed loudly.

"Kankuro that's really enough. Let's go," said Gaara in a commanding tone. He glanced at Naruto again and led his siblings away.

"What a headache that was,don't you think Naru?" asked Sai.

'Since when did you call me Naru, Sai?' asked Naruto with a raised eye brow.

"Oh I was just reading this one book earlier which says; if you want your bonds of friendship to go deeper, you should give your friends some nick name. And I think Naru will suite you just fine," Sai explained with a small smile. Naruto titled her head at that. Inside she was a little happy as Sai called her his friend.

"Is that one of your books which says smiling makes every situational right?" asked Sasuke.

"Why yes, duck butt," Sai answered.

Sasuke's eye brow twisted at that. "Sai never call me that ever again," he said.

"Why is that duck butt?" Sai asked innocently.

"Just don'tokay.''

"But it suits you so well,duck butt."

Naruto shook her head at her teammate's antics,and they started to walk away from that street, never noticing as they gained three fans. Those fans were now watching their retreating back with stars in their eyes.

Line break...

She was sleeping peacefully on her bed. Her golden hair was loosely spread across her pillow. A small street light coming through the window was falling on her, making her features visible.

She looked better than the last time he saw her. But, the best feature which made her so beautiful was missing. Her smile was missing, without that bright smile, it was like she wasn't the same person he once knew. Now that she wasn't wearing her head band around her neck, a clear scar was visible just above the vocal cord.

"Naruto what happened to you?What did I change so much?Why can't you speak any more? Why won't you smile anymore? I feel so lost without you, my friend," a whisper came from the shadows of the room.

The person leaned down and touched the scar on her neck and the small drop of his tears escaped to one of her whiskered cheeks.

Naruto jolted awakened at that contact. She looked everywhere and was unable sense anything out of ordinary in her apartment. She then touched her cheek where that drop of water still was. It confused her a bit. What was that?Where did a drop of water came from?

She stood up from her bed and went to stand beside her window. Her instinct was screening that she was missing something, but what was that?It was a question, without an answer.

Absently, she touched the scar on her neck. Whenever she got injuries in a mission, she was able to heal perfectly without leaving a scar behind. She knew it was due to her burden. But this scar on her neck was the only one that evenbkyuubi was unable to heal.

She let out a soft sigh and moved away from her window. She must be getting paranoid again. Itachi was right, she was too paranoid.

A small smile graced her features when the thought of the raven haired boy came to her mind. These days her mind drifted towards him quite often. She had no idea why it happened though. She presumed that it was due to the fact he was gravely injured. That must be the case, she thought and went to grab a couple of hours more sleep. It was just past the midnight, no point in staying awake.

She never noticed a shadow moving out of her apartment later that night.

'This time I shall protect you Naruto. Just like the time you did for me,' the shadow thought running through the rooftops. He still had tears falling from his eyes.

A/N: Now tell me people how was it? :-)

RR


	9. 9 Chunin exam

**Beta by:**

Cyrro, why can't you guys guess that yet.

 **9\. Chunin exam.**

"Ready for the exam?" Itachi asked, leaning against the door frame.

Sasuke was packing his back pack for the chunin exam. He turned towards Itachi with a frown in his face and a scroll in his hand. "Itachi why is there an extra scroll in my back pack?''

"Oh that?" Itachi straightened up. He hesitated at first but finally sighed and said. "Well it's a medical kit. When I entered in the chunin exam for the first time, mother made one for me. She did the same for you as well on the day you graduated. I had it with me since you said you are going to participate in chunin exams. She would have given you herself if..." he trailed off. He wasn't sure Sasuke would take it, so he put it inside his pack earlier. He really wanted his brother to have their mother's last gift. With the Uchiha massacre still fresh in their minds, he couldn't tell how Sasuke was going to react.

Sasuke looked back to the scroll and silently put it back to its previous place.

"I am ready to go brother. I shall be meeting Naruto outside and we will leave together and meet up with Sai in front of academy. You want to come with me?" _Thank you brother._

"Sure lets go little brother. " _I am glad you took it little brother._

The Uchiha duo left their apartment in a comfortable silence.

 **Line break..**

Naruto was waiting for him outside their apartment complex.

"Good morning Naru," Itachi greeted her with a small smile.

Naruto looked back and him and nodded with a smile of her own.

Sasuke watched the interaction with a small frown. He greeted Naruto as well and she just nodded at him. He never saw her smiling at him or anyone else for that matter. It was only Itachi that she smiled at. Moreover, whenever she is talking to his brother she seemed relaxed and happy, same goes for his brother too. His big brother, who wasn't relaxed even in his freaking bedroom, was relaxed around Naruto. Who was this girl? Who was this Naruto Uzumaki to get his brother's approval so much? He knew they were close, but just how close was a question with no answer for Sasuke, yet.

Granted Sasuke trusted Naruto with his life, but she still was a mystery. A mystery he desperately wanted to solve.

He watched his brother making small talk with his female team mate, while walking towards the academy. Said team mate nodded and occasionally signed back to him with a small but constant smile.

They looked like a really happy couple...Wait! What? Did he just think Itachi and Naruto were a couple?

He looked up at the two supposed best

friends and did a double take.

Yep, he did.

An evil smirk formed on his face at that thought. It would be real fun to tease his normally flawess and seemingly perfect big brother.

Neither Naruto nor Itachi noticed his smirk . 'Hn, it will be real fun.' he thought.

 **Line break..**

Sai was waiting for them with an ever more pale looking Shin standing with him. "Hello , Naru and Duck Butt. Let's go," Sai greeted.

Naruto blinked and slowly nodded, she didn't bother to look at Sasuke for a reaction.

Shin literally choked on air at the nick name.

Itachi suddenly coughed and looked

really, really innocent.

Sasuke's brow twisted and just like that his good mood – well as good as it could be – vanished.

Damn that Sai! "Sai I told you not to call me that ever again," Sasuke said slowly in a really cold tone.

Before Sai could say something in reply to that, Shin quickly intervened. "Get going you guys or you will be late. Remember no matter what, we will always be proud of you," he said with a slight bit of nervousness in his voice.

The trio nodded at his words, Sasuke's nick name crisis forgotten for the moment.

"What he said, and remember to stick together no matter what. OK team, go and all the best. We are sure you guys will do great," Itachi added with a small smile and a adoring look towards them.

All three of them nodded again and stepped inside together, more determined

than before.

Though Sasuke's foul mood didn't lift up, both big brothers took a relived breath.

Phew..! Danger escaped...for now.

 **Line break..**

"Naruto, Sai there is a genjutsu in that door. It's not 307 its 207," Sasuke said in a low tone.

They were in the hall way of the second floor. The whole hall room was crowded by participants from different villages. Most of them were standing near a room reading room no. 307, which was their destination. In front of the room two rough looking Leaf nins were standing preventing the participants from entering the room.

A Leaf participant with green spandex was glaring at them, telling them to let him and his team enter that room before he broke their bones, and was roughly pushed back by the rough looking Leaf nins.

No one around them seemed to notice that the whole set up was just a genjutsu.

Naruto and Sai looked at all this and nodded their understanding to Sasuke.

'Let's just pass from here. There is no point in alerting our competitors.' Naruto signed.

Sai and Sasuke nodded in union and quickly passed the hall way to head towards the actual 307.

An pair of pale lavender eyes followed their exit, 'So this is team 7' thought the owner of those eyes.

Naruto turned around and matched his

gaze for a second, then they broke eye contact and proceeded on their way. Sai and Sasuke didn't notice the interaction.

Kakashi was waiting for them in front of 307 with his ever-present orange book on his hands.

"Well good, you all made it. Now, I have just one thing left to say to you, good luck and I am proud of you all. Go and show them how a team supposed to work," he said with an eye smile.

They nodded in unison.

Let the game begin.

As Sai and Sasuke went ahead, Kakashi slipped a small scroll on Naruto's hands.

'Have a look at this when you are alone,' he signed to her in ANBU code.

Naruto nodded and followed her team.

 **Line break..**

"Well its quite crowded," Sai commented on entering room no. 307.

True to his words, it was really crowded, with a lot of teams sitting or standing inside.

Naruto tensed, she sensed a lot of negative emotions all at once. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. She would admit that she was a little nervous now. She wouldn't be so panicked if Sai and Sasuke weren't with her. They had become an important part of her life and she needed to protect them at all costs. She couldn't let her team down.

She suddenly felt two larger hands holding her smaller once from both sides. She opened her eyes and noticed both Sai and Sasuke looking at her with concerned look on their faces. Sai was holding her left palm and Sasuke her right.

"You OK Naruto?'' asked Sai with a genuine concern in his voice.

She felt a warmth wash over her at their concern, and just like that she was able to block away all her anxiety. She smiled at them softly for the first time and nodded. Yes, she was all right. She almost forgot that they were quite a capable team and besides, it was just an exam, what could go wrong. ..right?

Both boys returned the smile with their own real smiles and squeezed her hand in reassurance, the message was clear; 'Don't worry, we got your back.'

Unknown to them, a pair of sea green eyes and a pair of golden eyes were following their interaction.

"SASUKE ...I MISSSSSSED YOUUU ..." a loud violet blur came to interrupt them and attachment itself with Sasuke, breaking their moment.

Sasuke let out a painful grant at that.

Sai backed away from him a little.

"Ino stop being a drag and let him go. This is such a pain," called out a bored voice from their side.

A lean boy with a spiky ponytail who was slouching and a fat looking boy munching

on chips came up to them.

"What's with you Shikamaru? back off!" yelled the parasite on Sasuke, now known as Ino.

"Troublesome," said boy muttered.

Beside him, his friend continued on munching on his chips.

"Sasuke l et's go on a date after this stupid exam~" said Ino with a sweet

voice, still attached to him.

"Ino, let go of me," Sasuke finally snapped. He really hated fan girls.

"Awww, but what about our date...?" Ino continued on talking.

Naruto was looking at the scene with slightly wide eyes. So that is why both of her team mates hated fan girls.

They behave like parasites , it all makes much more sense to her now. Sai was almost hiding behind her. He was even slightly shaking in fear.

"She is scary," he muttered from her back and Naruto couldn't agree more.

"Hey, look it's that pretty and kickass girl from before. What was your name again? Nara? Naka? Naonao? Damn it! Akamaru, do you remember it buddy?" another loud voice came from opposite direction from where they were standing.

"It's Na-Naruto, Kiba," supplied a small voice from Kiba's side.

"Thanks Hinata, I knew I could always count on you," Kiba flashed a grin to hid female team mate. Who blushed a little at the praise.

The trio of Kiba, Hinata, Shino along with Kiba's dog Akamaru also came to stand beside Naruto's team.

Kiba flashed Naruto a wide grin too, showing his a little larger canines, "Naruto, nice to see you again. I am Kiba Inuzuka and this is my partner Akamaru," he introduced himself and his dog.

Akamaru barked at her in response to his name, probably greeting her in his dog own language.

"Anyway I was hoping to see you again. Can we train together some time after the exam? I will love to be as fast as you. Your display on graduation day was really

cool," Kiba asked, the grin not leaving his face.

Before she could even try to answer him, Sasuke who was finally free of Ino beat her to it. "I think it's not the time or the place for such discussions Kiba," he said.

"Back off Uchiha. I asked her and it's her decision to make not yours," Kiba growled at him along with his dog.

"Now, now guys calm down. You are attracting much attention towards yourselves. It will not be good for you all," said a calm and charming voice from near the group.

Naruto sharply looked at the person belonging to that voice. He looked harmless enough, but appearance was

hardly matters in the ninja world and

besides, this person smelled like trouble.

"Who are you pal?" asked Kiba crossing his hands over his chest.

"I am Kabuto Yakushi. As you see I am a fellow Leaf nin too." kabuto answered with a small friendly smile.

"What do you want?" Kiba asked, Akamaru barked in support to his question.

"I was just warning you that you shouldn't speak so loudly. I have been to these exams before so you guys can trust me," he answered.

"You took these test before? Was it hard?" asked Ino, looking a little nervous.

"Well yes it is quite tough. I mean I failed the exam last seven times I took. Though I was able to collect a lot of info. from those failures. I can share that if you want." Kabuto l ooked a bit sheepish, and rubbed his back.

"So you are a loser. I get it. We don't need your info. loser guy," Sai said with a fake smile.

Kabuto's face fell for moment, but he regained his compose quickly, "Well don't say I didn't warned you. I thought that you are all rookies and I should help fellow leaf nins. But if you don't want it then it's okay with me. Good luck," he said disappointedly.

"No no, we want that information. Please don't mind his rudeness," Ino quickly stopped Kabuto.

"Tell me do you have information on individual participants?" she asked.

Kabuto smiled gorgeously at her and said, "Why yes I do. Tell me who do you want info on?" he said pulling out a stack of postcard sized cards.

"Um...Naruto Uzumaki," she answered glancing nervously at Naruto.

Naruto raised a golden eye brow at her request, but otherwise did not look

bothered.

"You have a name? Good. Let's see...Naruto ...Naruto...here it is," he said pulling out a card. "Naruto Uzumaki. Orphan, had a major accident when she was around six years old which left her mute. Since then she was home schooled in shinobi arts. Average in taijutsu, no significant genjutsu, good in ninjutsu. Her team mates are Sasuke Uchiha and Sai. Completed 23 D-r anks and was called back from a C-rank turned B-rank turned A-rank mission," he finished reading looked back at the group.

Everyone was silently listening to him. Shikamaru broke the silence and asked, "How did you get your hands on A-rank mission info?"

Sasuke frowned and narrowed his eyes at Kabuto, he had the same question as Shikamaru.

"Well, I can assure you that all this Info is legally gained, though I am not going to give you the details on how I gained it,'' Kabuto answered smartly.

Naruto narrowed her eyes, legally her ass.

All this info was from shinobi data file, which was NOT open to genins and chunins. Only a part of it was open to Jonin and ANBU. IT has a lot more access to it and that's all. So how did this Kabuto person get his hands on the information? This was not a good sign.

The exam hadn't began yet and problems were starting to show. She rubbed her temple in annoyance.

Before their little chitchat could continue, Ibiki appeared along with a bunch of chunin proctors, and started the exam.

 **Line break..**

Anko looked at the remaining contents with a unimpressed expression. Frankly they all looked like snake food to her. The Hyuga girl looked like she was about to faint. That dog on that Inuzuka's head would be great starters for her snakes. Was that Uchiha trying to glare at her?

How cute. That blond girl look like Yellow Flash and that hyuga boy at that conrne- wait what?

Yellow Flash?!

She turned to look at said girl again. Damn, that girl had exact same colouring

as the Fourth Hokage. If she didn't know better, she would easily mistake that girl for Fourth's dead kid. Well, it was never clear what happened with the kid, so she might be the Jinchuriki after all. A sadistic grin crossed Anko's features, not all the candidates were snake food as she thought before. Well, let the fun began.

Naruto and her team had passed their first exam quite easily and now they were outside the forest of death waiting for the second part of the exam to take command.

"Well don't die is my last advice," Anko said with a grin and sent a wink at a random unfortunate genin.

Soon the gates of the Forest of Death opened up and all the teams rushed inside.

Anko's eyes followed the blond girl and a frown crossed her features. Where the hell did that child learn to move like that?

That brat had a speed and accuracy of a killer not a green genin. She was easily running along with her team, but there was a grace that comes with long hours of practice and missions. Whatever the Hokage did to the young girl must be really brutal. Anko made a mental note to talk with her after the exam was done.

 **Line break...**

"Sasuke run!" Sai shouted. He dodged the shuriken thrown at him and jumped to another tree. His heart was beating at a very fast rate as he tried his best to search out his fellow male team mate. The forest area they were in was now

covered with mist from Naruto's water and the grass nin's fire attacks. He had no idea why but as soon as they

encountered the crazy grass nin with seemingly endless chakra, Naruto rapidly signed him to get the hell out of that place along with Sasuke. He wanted to argue with her, but Naruto's eyes pleaded something he couldn't read very clearly, but he could at least tell the desperation she was feeling to save the boys and decided to follow what she said. Besides, even if he stays there, he would just get in her way.

Sai mentally noted how wrong they were about Naruto, she was on a whole other level than him and Sasuke. He watched with fascination how precise her movements were as she attacked the grass nin, who clearly wasn't a genin.

He dodged another attack and made a bee line for the tree Sasuke was in.

"Duck butt, let's go," he said as soon as he found his other team mate. Said team mate was panting slightly and was clutching his right thigh, which was bleeding.

"No we can't, we need to help her," Sasuke answered between gritted teeth. It was quite evident that the wound wasn't a small one.

Sai eyed his fellow male team mate for a moment and sighed. "You think you can match up to her speed? "

Sasuke abruptly looked up at Sai with a nasty glare but didn't say anything.

So he noticed her strength difference as well, Sai thought. He looked back at his female team mate and a knitted his brows. Naru's speed and stamina though, still quite high, was slowly degenerating. He realized she was trying to figure out a

plan, and she also was buying them some time to escape.

He quickly turned towards Sasuke and said, "Look Duck Butt, it is clear that we are going to get in her way. We already are a bother, so let's go," and tugged on Sasuke's hand. Sasuke let out a

frustrated sigh and followed him anyway.

But as soon as they got out of their hiding place they found Naruto being pinned to the ground by four huge snake summons and she was struggling to get out. The grass ninja was kneeling in front of her and was saying something in a raspy voice. Both the boys froze in their path as they saw the snake summoner turn towards them with a creepy grin on his face.

"Well well, I see you finally came out of your hiding place, Sasuke," he said and rose up from his position. Both Sai and Sasuke found themselves unable to move due to the amount of killing intent the grass nin was spreading.

"Now, I am going to give you a certain gift," the grass nin said as the boys saw with horror that 'her' face fell off and took the shape of a male face. "If you survive this gift then come to me and I shall give you the power you were looking for kukukuku.."

To Sasuke what happened next was a

blur. One second the grass nin was extending its neck towards him, next second he was pushed away from its line of attack by Sai. He saw the extended head of Grass nin canines cut Sai's lefthand and a bone chilling scream coming out of his throat and Sai collapsed on the ground. Sasuke's eyes become too clear when he unconsciously formed giant fire ball and attacked the grass nin out of pure rage.

"No one hurts my team!" he screamed and punched the grass nin who took his hit and spat out some blood.

"Kukuku. I see you are quite powerful," The Grass nin said and spat out more blood. "But now that my gift was ruined, I must kill you."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and took a fighting stance. But to his utter horror the grass nin didn't attack him. In fact he pulled up Naruto in her tied up condition. Sasuke cursed inwardly for forgetting that Naruto was within that bastard's reach.

"As I can't fight in my full strength due to this team mate of yours, I am going to make her into bait. Kill yourself or your team mate gets killed, isn't it just a wonder full deal, Sasuke?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He looked at Naruto who had shocked expression on her face and wasn't struggling at all. On the contrary she was looking at the unconscious body of Sai behind Sasuke. Sasuke realized she was more worried about Sai then her own life and a feeling

of dread formed in the pit of his stomach. He had never thought about this before but he couldn't lose either Sai or Naruto. Beside he wouldn't be able to look at his brother or Shin's face if he let any of

them be killed. So the safest option he could find was killing himself.

Realization dawned on him as he changed his stance and held the kunai in front of his chest. It was better to die than live in a place where he had to watch his family die again and again. He took a last look at Naruto and saw her shaking her head from side to side. Her expression was of desperation and her eyes were flooded with tears, her lips were trembling as she helplessly struggled to get out of the strong binds. At that moment Sasuke understood how vulnerable she was. She indeed was strong but at the same time she was very

alone. Just like brother.

"Naru, take care of Itachi and this idiot here and be happy," He whispered and closed his eyes. He couldn't look at those desperate hurt blue eyes and see the unspeakable pain she was facing.

He let out a dry laugh and pulled the kunai towards his chest only to find his hands blocked by something else.

"That's enough Sasuke. I shall take it from here," he heard an almost unfamiliar voice spoke up. He opened his eyes and saw his hands bound by sand, which held him from taking his life.

He looked past his bonded hands and saw tendrils of sand had captured the Grass nin by his neck. He also noticed Naruto's binding summons were being crushed under sand. Sasuke promptly

looked behind and saw a guy with red hair was controlling the sand. Gaara of the Sand. He was standing alone and had a very angry expression in his eyes.

"Orochimaru I told you I am not and will never be your ally. But you still came here and attacked people you shouldn't have," Gaara said in an angry voice.

Sasuke took a step back when Orochimaru's, (or whoever he was) body exploded under the pressure exerted through the Sand. This Gaara person clearly was miles stronger than Sasuke.

"Sasuke take Sai and run; do not look

back," Gaara commanded and Sasuke found it hard to refuse such commanding voice. He backed to were Sai was lying and picked him up. He gave a last look at Naruto who was fighting the snake person along with Gaara, she sent a curt nod towards Sasuke and he knew what she meant.

"Be safe Naruto," he said and took off towards the deep forest path.

'God, please take care of my friend.'

 **Line break...**

Orochimaru was pissed. Why, do you ask?

Because Minato's spawn was a problem, a very big problem with strength which

can't possibly be right for a green genin. Now he knew all Team Sevens in the past have become super powered individuals even for the ninja world, but still, she was far beyond her team mates. Why on earth Kabuto didn't inform him about the

Jinchuriki having ANBU level skill is beyond him. Kabuto is going to pay for that. But first Orochimaru needs to escape these two Jinchuriki who were easily overpowering him.

He dogged another sand attack and threw a water jutsu at Gaara, who easily blocked it with another wave of sand. Then Orochimaru had little time to dodge Naruto's wind attack, which was on a fairly large skill level. He took advantage of the dust formed by her attack and used an earth jutsu on his himself. Once the dust settled down he would be long gone, and the Kazekage's brat will pay for his

insolence later.

No one disregards him and survives, no one. Orochimaru needed to go check exactly which child got the curse mark. Sasuke or the other brat who looks too much like Sasuke, but before that he needs to recharge his chakra. Fighting two Jinchuriki at once tends to drain a lot

of chakra.

A/N. More to come guys, so review. Please guys I am really great full if you read this stuff and it just makes my day if you review.


	10. 10 Team

**Beta by:**

Cyrro, thank you dear. Please be kind to her people.

Note: This chapter is dedicated to one of my reader with a 11 month old son. You are the coolest mom ever.

10\. Team.

Sai groaned in pain as he regained consciousness. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times to clear his vision. His eyes met with a dark ceiling, and by the looks of it, he was inside a cave. The cave was dark, and he could only barely make out the shape of a person seated in the front of the cave.

The last thing he remembered before

losing consciousness was Sasuke's concerned face and a blinding pain in his upper right arm. He then tried sitting up from his lying position to no avail.

The person in front must have heard him moving as he hurriedly came to help Sai.

"Are you all right?" Sasuke asked and helped him to a sitting position.

"Duck butt, where are we?" Sai asked, instead of answering Sasuke's question.

"We are in a cave. I set traps so don't worry. Now tell me, how are you? Does your arm still hurt?" Sasuke asked.

Sai frowned at his answer. Normal Sasuke would have given him hell for calling him Duck Butt. There were only two conclusions from Sasuke's reaction; this one either was an imposter or they were in danger and Sasuke couldn't care less about his not-so-liked nick name right now. The cave was too dark for him to see Sasuke's expression, so he went for the next best option.

"I am fine. Tell me Duck Butt: when does Naruto smile most?" Sai carefully asked.

"When she is with Itachi," Sasuke easily answered without any hesitation. "But wait, why are asking me this?" he asked sounding a bit confused.

"To confirm whether you are the real deal or a fake Sasuke," Sai answered with a sigh of relief.

"Well I suppose it was a clever way. But this-" Sasuke muttered and activated his Sharingan, "- is way better," he finished, two black tomoes spinning in blood red eye balls.

Sai nodded and winced at the sudden moment. He was sore all over his body.

Sasuke deactivated his eyes and said, "Can't move, can you?"

"Yha!" Sai muttered. "Has Naru came back yet?" he asked after a pause.

"No, not yet," Sasuke answered, looking back at the cave entrance.

It had been half a day since the creep's attack, Gaara's appearance and Naruto's disappearance. Sasuke gritted his teeth to remember the events that lead them to hide like cowards.

Sasuke saw how fast both Naruto and Gaara were. He knew Naruto was faster and stronger than him. But he never imagined how much she actually held back. She couldn't be a genin with that skill level. She should be at least on the level of a special Jonin, if not higher. He promised that he would be stronger and protect the people precious to him. But look at him now, he couldn't even compare himself to Naruto's strength.

Sai mus t have sensed his foul mood as he said, "Don't sell yourself short Duck Butt. Naruto may be out of our ledge right now, but we will catch up to her in no time. We after all have best big brothers in the world to help us. Soon we will be the ones who protects our Naru."

Hearing his words lead Sasuke to crack a small smile. "Yes Sai. We will catch up to her and soon we will be the once to protect her. She is like a sister to us isn't she, we will be doomed if we can't protect her," he said, determined.

Naruto might still be a mystery to him, but she also was very close to both him and Sai in her own silent way. She was a sister, a protector and most of all she was a friend, and you don't ditch your friends no matter what. They learnt that much from Kakashi-sensei and they were going to follow his oath.

 **Line break...**

"You all right?" Gaara asked as they kept jumping and speeding towards Sai's and Sasuke's chakra signatures.

Naruto nodded and increased her speed. Her eyes were sharp and alert, her posture confident and calculated. No one could ever tell what was going on inside her head. From the outside she looked calm, but from the inside she was screaming and was everything but calm. Her team was in danger, that snake bastard was injured and gone. But he was still alive. What if he decided to chase Sasuke again? Sai was injured and wouldn't be able to help him. She was still at least three miles away from their approximate location, anything could happen before she reached them.

Suddenly she felt Gaara's sand lifting her from her feet, and then she was flying upon his sand platform. She looked back at him, surprised by his sudden gesture and found him on his own sand platform.

"I know you are worried about your friends. My siblings are safe in the tower already, so I am not worried about them, so let's travel like this and we will reach them faster," he answered her unasked question.

Naruto looked surprised for a moment, but it soon changed that into a frown. She lifted her hands to sign her next question but Gaara again beat her to it.

"No, I have enough chakra to last like this for another 23 hours without facing any combat. So don't worry about it," he said with a gentle touch on his voice.

Naruto looked genuinely taken aback. How on earth did he know what she was going to ask? She never thought she could be surprised anymore, but his next sentence threw her.

"I can read you face well Naruto, or rather your eyes. Your eyes are an open book to me," he said with a small smile.

She couldn't form any word after his declaration and looked away. She had no idea why, but this guy had a very familiar feeling, almost like she knew him from somewhere. but she could pounder that thought later, right then her team was more important.

 **Line break...**

'I sense them nearby.' she signed and followed the chakra signature. Gaara was right on her heel s, easily keeping up with her speed and the unpredictable turns she took.

Soon they were in front of the cave

opening where Sai and Sasuke were hiding.

Naruto quickly switched off all the traps she knew Sasuke put up and both her and Gaara rushed inside. They were greeted with the sight of Sasuke standing protectively in front of Sai with Kunai ready in his hands.

As soon as it was clear that no enemy was attacking them – in fact it was

Naruto. Sasuke relaxed his posture and sank down to his knees. When all his traps were undone that easily, he was worried about how to protect himself and Sai. Now that he thought about it, he was more worried about Sai than his own life!

Not that he was going to tell that to

anyone, but this team was becoming

closer to him than he initially thought. He thought couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing.

He looked up when Naruto put a hand on his shoulder, her blue eyes were filled with concern for him, and for a moment it reminded him of his beloved older brother.

"I am okay Naruto," he said tiredly, though the girl looked unconvinced.

"Sasuke, was Sai bitten by that Grass ninja? " Sasuke heard another voice ask from behind Naruto. Not surprisingly it was that red head Gaara.

"Yes he was, in his right arm. He was injured very badly as well," he answered.

Gaara frowned. "That is troubling," he muttered under his breath. Naruto glanced towards him with a frown of her own. The situation indeed was troubling.

"Sasuke, can you light up this place a bit? " the red head said again after a moment of silence. Naruto didn't protest to that, and moved in front of a sleeping Sai.

"Okay," Sasuke muttered standing up.

Soon he lit up a torch, and the darkness

became somewhat thinner.

'Did you give him first aid?' Naruto signed as she examined Sai's wound.

Sasuke nodded to that. When Itachi gave him that medical kit, he never knew it would come in this handy.

'This is well done. The wound isn't deep, all he has is a little poison on his system which should be washed out using this,' she showed them a little pill and put it into Sai's mouth. 'Only thing I am not sure about this moment is the mark on his left arm formed after that half bite.'

"We can't do anything about this right now. So, now let us take some rest.

Seeing as Naruto has the highest chakra she should be in first watch. Do you agree?" Gaara asked after laying out new traps.

Naruto stared at him for a momen t, but finally nodded in agreement.

 **Line break...**

Naruto went out and sat in a comfortable position. Her mind drifted to the incidents that happened that day. Orochimaru, for some unknown reason, was after her team mate and she had a sickening feeling that he was after Sasuke's eyes. If that was true, then neither Itachi nor Sasuke was safe from his clutches which was a troubling thought on its own.

She was deep in her thoughts and didn't know how much time had passed. She was pulled away from her thoughts when she felt a chakra signature coming her way. It was warm and vibrant, much like her own. Gaara. Now he was another person Naruto had no idea what to make of. He suddenly appeared in her life and was able to see through her like he knew her from years. Moreover, she was unable to detect any negative emotions from him, which was another troubling fact of its own. If he was this sincere on what he did to help them, then what did he gain by doing so?

"I see you are worried about the Uchihas." She heard Gaara say as he came and sat beside her.

Naruto narrowed her eyes at him and signed, ' How can you tell what I am thinking about without me telling you anything? Do you know some sort of mind reading Jutsu?'

Gaara looked at her eyes and let out a sad laugh. "Your eyes Naruto, they speak for you. One just has to know what to look for."

'You are different Gaara from the Sand. I don't know if I can trust you,' Naruto signed with a knitted brow.

Gaara looked away from her at her comment and looked up at the full moon visible in the sky. A slow wind was blowing pass the forest, breaking the silence of the night. Naruto looked at Gaara and felt a familiarity she couldn't place. His red hair had moved away from his face revealing an expression which was not for a child of 13 years, rather he had a look of person who knew and faced death, a matured face. Just like hers, she realised.

"I know you don't trust me yet. But I will tell you one thing Naruto, we are much more alike than you think," he then put a hand on his stomach and looked back at the blond girl. "I too carry a burden just like you. I too have faced everything you did. My father tried to send an assassin after me four times because he was unable to control that burden inside me. Does this information change anything Naruto?"

The blond girl had a shocked look in her face. She looked down at her own stomach and looked up at the soft spoken red head in front of her. 'You too carry one?' she signed with trembling fingers.

"Yes I do. I carry Shukaku, the sand spirit inside me. I talk with him on a regular basis. I tell you; he is grumpy," Gaara answered with a small laugh.

'You talk with it?' Naruto signed with genuine shock all over her face.

"Yes, and it's 'he' and he has got a name. I bet your one does too. Ask him

sometime. It becomes easier if we could be at peace with them."

'Oh,' Naruto answered looking down.

"You know Naruto," Gaara suddenly said. "I once had a very special friend who was just like you. Her eyes always used to speak for her and she was the reason I changed into a better person."

Naruto knitted her brows again. 'No Gaara, I believe you were a good person to begin with. She must have just pushed you towards your actual self. But why the past tense?'

Gaara looked taken aback by her answer. She might not talk any longer, but the heart he knew once was still there. Only if she knew how ironic the question was for him. "You are very kind Naruto," he said slowly. "She is still in my life, but she is just a little...lost right now. A long time ago she had changed my life and now it is my turn to do the same for her. I am going to protect her no matter what."

His words were filled with determination when he spoke, and it made Naruto's heart skip a beat. Maybe, just maybe he can really be trusted.

If only she knew how much she was going to need this trust in coming days.

 **Line break...** The next day Sasuke woke up when the first ray of sun hit his eyes. He abruptly stood up and went to check on Sai. He found Sai still asleep and Naruto curled up beside him. Her lips were lightly parted and one if her hands was clutching Sai's left arm. She looked so young and vulnerable, times like this proved how fragile this girl could be no matter how strong she seemed. The sight made Sasuke feel a deep care for both of his team mates which he had only felt for his brother. Somehow through all the hardships Naruto, Sai and their sensei had

become his family. There was no doubt that Naruto was hiding something from

them, which perhaps Itachi knew about. Sasuke was no fool, he had seen his clans man do higher ranked jutsu, and Naruto knew quite a few of them. She couldn't be a genin with that much strength. She had to be a Jonin, but still here she was saving their lives and doing what not. Sasuke let out a sigh and decided not to nag Naruto for answers. For now. Whatever she was doing, he trusted her and that's all mattered right then.

Sasuke decided not to disturb his sleeping team, last night Naruto never woke him up for watch, so she must have gone to seep really late. Rather, he went outside to search for the red-haired guy from the Sand. He found Gaara standing in front of their cave, deep in his thoughts.

"Is Naruto awake Sasuke?" Gaara asked completely shocking Sasuke. That red head was not even looking in his direction!!

He quickly concealed his shock and said, "No. Both Sai and Naruto are asleep."

Gaara nodded his head and finally turned towards him. "Let's give them a few hours more sleep, seeing as it is still early. We can start for the tower this afternoon."

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, that would be

best."

They both went silent for moment. Sasuke wondered how to ask the question which had been bothering him for quite a while. Why Gaara was helping them was still a mystery to him. Why would anyone from a different village, a completely different individual who was not their comrade, help them so much? And why did he to know so much about their whole situation. This was all a mess.

Sasuke was about to open his mouth but Gaara beat him to it.

"Could I ask you something personal?" Gaara asked.

"It depends. If the answer could cause any sort of problem to my precious

people, then I will not answer you. But if there is no harm then I will," Sasuke answered carefully.

"I see."

After a moment of silence Sasuke again spoke up. "Why are you helping us?"

Gaara blinked up at him with confusion written over his face, by soon it turned to his usual blank expression. "I don't think I understood your question, Sasuke."

Sasuke matched his gaze and said, "Well, then let me rephrase it, what is your motive behind helping us?"

A rush of emotions past by Gaara's eyes. But before Sasuke could tell which emotions they were his face went blank again. " The Leaf village and Sand Village are allies, and allies help each other. The reason am helping is just this."

Sasuke knew he was lying. He knew the red head in front of him knew something he didn't. Allies they might be, but nobody put their life on line just because they were allies. He had seen how Gaara operated, it was like watching a seasoned shinobi work, not a mere child of their age. He was also sure Gaara wasn't going to answer him, and for now he would just wait and watch. If Gaara turned out to be a spy or only interested in saving them just to gain their trust, he would kill Gaara himself.

 **Line break...**

Itachi was worried, very, very worried. He was given the task to greet Team Seven after they completed their second test and they hadn't arrived yet. It had been three days. What the hell was keeping them that lon g? He was quite certain that Team Seven would reach the tower the first day, with Naruto, Sasuke and Sai as

a team, other teams wouldn't even stand a chance. But his assumption was wrong; the first day went by. Even after the second day was gone and there was still no sign of Team Seven. The task to greet teams generally fell to chunin and not ANBU, but he requested this of the

Hokage. He wanted to see if all of them were all right. He knew they would be, but after this long Itachi had a gut feeling which was not good.

He was pacing outside the tower when suddenly his senses were alerted by very familiar chakra signatures, and relief washed over him. It was Team Seven!

And finally they were there. He quickly concealed himself and waited for the team to appear. He was eager to see them and was slightly worried about what took them so long.

Soon they showed up, but not in a way he wanted to see them, or rather her. He felt his heart stop when he looked at Naruto being carried by a red headed boy. She looked limp and lifeless, and Sasuke was carrying Sai , who was also unconscious. His instinct was screaming at him to go and help them, but he held back, If he

moved now they would get disqualified and that wouldn't do any good to anyone. Team Seven plus one, who shouldn't be holding Naruto bridle style, soon reached the tower, and Itachi couldn't wait until they opened the scroll, but eventually they did. He felt the tug of reverse summoning, way too eager to be summoned.

"Brother!" cried out Sasuke as soon as he saw Itachi and almost ran into him. "Brother, Naruto collapsed due to over use of her chakra. She defeated three different teams today to get us here. Sai's been unconscious for half a day now due to the bite mark from the snake creep. Gaara here helped us but Naruto wouldn't let him fight..."

Itachi held Sasuke by his shoulder and gave him a little shake. "Sasuke calm down everything will be all right, you can stop rambling. "

Sasuke took a deep breath and nodded. Itachi looked at Sai for a moment and let out a small sigh, he needed a lot of medical attention and right now. Itachi couldn't tell which snake creep his brother was talking about, but if it was the same snake creep he knew, it was troubling. He gently took Sai from Sasuke and laid him down on the ground. He sent a chakra pulse for medics to come in . Itachi then looked at Naruto still in

Gaara's arms, and felt a little anger forming up inside him. "I will take her for now," he said going an d, without much effor t, taking her from Gaara. Gaara, for some reason, sent a glare towards Itachi,

but let him take Naruto.

"It seems my help will no longer be

needed. I will go now," Gaara muttered and disappeared with a puff of smoke. As soon as he was gone a very worried Kakashi came in with Anko in tow.

"Itachi it was the Snake, " was all Kakashi said, and everything was clear to Itachi.

Note: Read and review.


	11. 11 I want you to smilealways

Very, very emotional. Readers will most probably cry. I cried...

 **Beta by:** Cyrro. Thank you so much dear.

 **11\. I want you to smile...always**

Itachi watched Naruto and Kabuto quit the preliminaries and went outside. As far as he knew, Naruto was never among the people who would back down from their duties, so the situation was beyond suspicious.

Earlier, after Naruto recovered her consciousness, she declared she was all right, and left the infirmary with a worried glace towards Sai and a nod towards Kakashi and Itachi. Soon the preliminary round before the final was declared and Naruto quit it, which was very, very unlike of her.

His eyes then fell on Gaara, the Sand jinchuuriki, who didn't even bat an eye lash when Naruto went out. He acted like he wasn't carrying Naruto bridal style just a few minutes ago.

Itachi frowned inwardly, he didn't like where things were going. He refused to listen to the small voice in his head which said he was jealous of the red headed genin for gaining Naruto's trust so quickly.

Before his thoughts could go any more wild, the preliminaries began. He watched his little brother wipe the floor with one of Kabuto's team mates proudly. Then the shuffling for next match started. But before the second match could began, he felt a specific chakra signal coming from where Kakashi was supposed to be. This signal was specifically for ANBU captains, and it was used only in emergency situations.

Kakashi would never use such a thing if the situation wasn't of high importance. A sudden bad feeling settled in Itachi's gut as he hurried to where Kakashi was.

 **Line Break…**

Kakashi was in the top floor of the tower sealing Sai's curse mark. As soon as the sealing was done the poor child lost consciousness. Kakashi lifted him up with up with the utmost care and proceed to leave. But he found his path blocked by one of the legendary Sanin, Orochimaru. Kakashi might not admit this, but he too had come to care deeply for his genins and he refused to let anyone harm them. He knew he most probably would lose a fight against this opponent, but Kakashi was also a living legend and knew how to handle pressure. Kakashi sent a quick signal to Itachi and readied himself for a nasty battle.

But to his surprise the snake sanin just laughed loudly at him and said, "So it was a mistake after all. This child isn't the Uchiha one. But no matter: I will get my hands on one of the last two Uchihas the village has left. Feel free to seal his curse mark. But I should warn you, only one in ten survives this mark – sealed or not. Only 10% survive the complete one but almost everyone dies from an incomplete curse heaven seal."

After saying his farewell, the Sanin disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi felt cold sweat form on his forehead as the parting words from the snake sanin echoed inside his head. The seal Sai had on was incomplete. Only the yang portion of the seal was present in the mark. If people couldn't survive a full seal, how on earth this child was going to survive a faulty one?

Moreover, the snake sanin warned Kakashi about his other student, and said students big brother. He could feel dread settling in his gut.

Itachi found Kakashi in the same state Orochimaru left him. He was looking down at the unconscious child with an unreadable expression.

"Kakashi?" He called out keeping a safe distance from the Jonin-sensei and his student. He wasn't going to go any closer in case that put him in danger of getting attacked.

"Itachi. Have you seen Naruto?" Kakashi asked in a low voice, he sounded tired and defeated, a tone not usual to the Copy nin.

"Yes. She forfeited," Itachi answered.

"Oh, I see," Kakashi muttered. A heavy silence fell on the two Shinobi present there.

"Itachi," Kakashi whispered. " Am I failing another team?" He asked after a small pause.

Itachi frowned inwardly, what could have happened to make the Copy nin doubt himself? In his whole time in ANBU, Itachi never saw Kakashi feeling less than self-confident. Itachi avoided the question asked to him and put forward his own question. "What happened Kakashi?"

"Orochimaru is here and, according to him, Sai has a survival chance of 10%. I sealed his mark, but have no idea how to remove it," Kakashi muttered in a strained voice.

Itachi knitted his brows and opened his mouth to say something but , before he could, he was alerted to another presence coming their way. He waited for the presence to catch up to them and half turned to look at her. Naruto's face was blank as she came to view.

'Is the sealing done?' She signed looking at Kakashi, who without doubt, had noticed her presence earlier.

" It is, but we need a seal master to take a look at it soon," Itachi answered in place of the copy nin. "Isn't that right Kakashi?"

"Yes," Kakashi said in a low voice.

'Well, let's take him to hospital first,' She signed. 'Then we can talk to the Hokage about it.'

"Yes. Let's go Kakashi," Itachi said and they took off in direction of the hospital.

 **Line Break...**

"It's troubling," The Hokage said wearily.

The preliminaries were done and the candidates who were to fight in the finals were selected. Sasuke was the only one in his team to go to the finals. He was matched up against Lee.

Needless to say, Sasuke wasn't happy. He got to fight the broody guy who beat up Gaara like a head case. Everyone knew Lee couldn't use his chakra, but still the serious, shady-looking guy was someone to be afraid of. The other match ups were Tamari VS Shikamaru, Shino VS Kankuro, Neji VS Kiba.

But these weren't as troubling as the appearance of Orochimaru. Hiruzen knew that it would be difficult for him to kill his beloved student, whom he once wanted to entrust the village with.

He looked back up and saw three of his most trusted Shinobi, and let out a sigh. "Naruto, Itachi and Kakashi. I want all of you back to ANBU as captains during the exam. Kakashi back to team Ro. Itachi you know your team and Naruto from now on you shall lead team Sora, remember your team mates are divided between fire and wind nature types. So, go to them and get acquainted with them and their fighting styles.

Kakashi, figure out what you want to do with your student in the finals and Itachi, send out your crow in search of Jiraiya."

Each Shinobi bowed to his command and teleported away.

They had a village to protect.

 **Line break...**

"Are you done meeting your new team?" Itachi asked walking down the main street with Naruto. After he had checked with his brother and team, he ran into Naruto, and they decided to spar like the old times. Itachi also wanted to know more about that red headed Sand nin.

Naruto nodded to his question absently. She was deep in thought about Gaara, and she couldn't just decide what to think of him. He appeared in front of them like he knew this was going to happen. She was so deep in her thoughts she almost missed what Itachi said.

'I am sorry, but could you repeat what you just said?' She signed looking up at him.

Itachi frowned in some direction and pointed in the direction he was frowning. "Can you see that white-haired guy peeping in women's bath?"

Naruto followed his finger and, true to Itachi's word, a person with long spiky white hair was indeed peeping and giggling.

Naruto grabbed Itachi's hand to stop him from confronting the white-haired guy, and signed to Itachi to wait and let her handle this. She might be socially stunted, but she hated pervs with passion. Itachi looked down at the girl he loved and felt a shiver run down his spine. At that time he didn't know it, but once Naruto's mother had the same expression when dealing with that same pervert. He also didn't know that in future Itachi was going to see that expression many times and, like everything about her, will also come to love that expression too.

"I will be at training ground 3. You do what you want with him and meet me there. I have some things to discuss with you," he said and teleported away.

Naruto narrowed her eyes and slowly approached the giggling old person. When she was about ten feet away from him, she made a small water dragon and, with as much force as she could use without killing the person, threw it towards him. To her utter surprise, the white-haired guy actually dodged it and turned towards her. It took her less than two second to know who that perverted person was. He was Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sanin.

"Hey kid what do you think you are doing?" He asked in a dismissive tone.

Naruto just narrowed her eyes at him and started making new hand signs. He may be one of the most powerful ninja alive on earth, but that didn't give him the right to peep on innocent women.

She made another water dragon, this time she didn't hold back. She knew this would just barely be able to touch the guy standing in front of her, and besides, she needed to take him to Sai anyway.

"Ow ow owww! Calm down kid," Jiraiya said, jumping away from her water dragon. But the Sanin wasn't fully successful and was soaked to bones. Naruto gritted her teeth when her attack wasn't fully successful. No matter: she will use her primary chakra nature this time. Naruto started making hand seals in a lightning speed.

Jiraiya's face paled when he saw what Jutsu she was going to use. He quickly moved away from the wall he was peeking through and started to run. "Look kid I was not peeping. I was just researching, this is for a novel. So please calm down."

But all his yelling was in vain when Naruto launched the attack. Tornado style: giant hurricane. It was fortunate that they were in outskirts of the village or else Naruto would have caught innocent people in her attack. Jiraiya wasn't very successful this time, and was blown into oblivion.

'Minato your daughter is a monster just like her mother,' he thought, before losing consciousness.

 **Line break...**

When he woke up, Jiraiya found himself in a hospital, face-to-face with his sensei and God of shinobi, Hiruzen Sarutobi, or the third Hokage. The Hokage was seated in a chair beside him, puffing out some smoke and giving him a very, very unimpressed look.

"Do I want to know why Naruto used Tornado style on you?" Hiruzen asked in a dry tone.

Jiraiya ignored his question completely, rather he asked, "Why the heck does she, who should be a genin, know both water style and the freaking Tornado style, an advanced form of wind manipulation? Has our standard raised that much old man?"

Jiraiya was no fool, he just liked to act like one. After losing his own children like Minato and Kushina, it was deep blow for him. He had to distract himself from the pain he felt whenever he thought of those two, who should be alive with their beautiful child. He blamed himself for not being present there to keep those two...no those three safe. Minato was his son in every sense but blood, so he instantly took his child as his own grandchild.

13 years ago, a few days after the fox attack, when he rushed into the village to see the spitting image of Minato in the Hokage's arms, he felt his world shift from under his feet. He had held the small child and cried his heart out that night.

The next day he wanted to take the child and leave the cursed village for ever. Tsunade was right: this village took too much from him as well. But the Hokage made him see sense, he had no idea how to raise a child and now, in a weakened condition, the village needed him more. He had argued that Naruto, his Granddaughter, needed him more. But to the Hokage the village always comes first, and Minato would have wanted this too. It was heart breaking, but it was the truth.

Minato proved how much he cared about the village when he sacrificed his own life and the life of his child. So, Jiraiya had left, only allowed to go back when Root was disbanded.

During that time he was never told the details about what was going on with Naruto, neither was he given permission to see the child. Needless to say, it was done by the council. Now he understood why they would do such a thing. They wanted no emotional interference when it came to Jiraiya's work, and Jiraiya was sure he would have taken the girl away with him if he had known earlier. But soon, worrying facts about an organization called Akatsuki came to l ight, and he had to come back to the village again, not for the village, but for the child's sake. He intended to make her strong, just like her patents were. But he never imagined seeing her with strength like that. It was equally a troubling thing and a good thing.

The Hokage put out his pipe and let out a tired sigh. "Jiraiya many things have happened since you were gone. I am sorry. I wasn't able to protect her."

Over two hours, the Hokage told his student everything concerning the blond Child of Heroes. By the end of the tale, Jiraiya had his face buried in his hands, and tears falling from his eyes.

"Sensei, you failed," was only thing Jiraiya could utter before going out of the hospital room, leaving a defeated and regretful old man to mourn, yet again, for the death of certain blond haired man and his red headed wife.

 **Line break...**

Shin was sitting beside his unconscious little brother when Jiraiya came in.

"I would like to see his curse mark," Jiraiya said, once he saw Shin. Shin nodded his head and went out, not before Jiraiya noticed his blood-shot eyes. He checked the seal in Sai's arm and released the surprising seal placed by Kakashi.

"Shin can you please bring Kakashi here?" Jiraiya asked as he drew more seals around the child's body. Shin poked his head in and nodded silently.

When Kakashi came in, he found Jiraiya sitting in a lotus position with his sage mode on and two frogs on his shoulder.

Jiraiya didn't open his eyes. "Kakashi this seal is incomplete and is clashing with the seal already in his body. There is no way to destroy and if it is not removed from his body soon, the child will die."

Jiraiya's words are like a hammer to the copy nin. The death of his father, Obito, Rin and his Sensei flashed though his mind and he felt his nerves give way. "Is there no way left Jiraiya-Sensei?" Kakashi whispered like a child. A child who had seen way too many deaths. He felt utterly broken and helpless. At moments like this, one could really tell how young and helpless Kakashi was.

Jiraiya opened his eyes and looked directly at him. "There is one way, and that is why I called you. Both of his cursed seals have one thing in common, mind control. This type of seal is very complex and strong, and can't be destroyed. They can be transferred from one person to another, but..."

"But what sensei: just say it!" Kakashi asked desperately. Jiraiya sighed. "But to do that we need a human being who will most probably die as soon as we do transfer the seal."

"I will do it."

Both Kakashi and Jiraiya turned to the pale looking child standing in front of the door with a determined expression on his face.

He came in and said, "Let me do it Lord Jiraiya, please. My brother's life is very important to me, and he has to live. I am dying anyway, so please let me die in his place."

Jiraiya looked at Kakashi, who was looking as broken as he did when Minato had died. "Shin, 'you are dying' is no excuse for me to literally take your life an-"

"Please Lord Jiraiya. I have just a few weeks left anyway. My last wish is to see my brother smile. I will never be able to forgive myself if I let anything to happen to him. Sai has a good life ahead of him with his team mates and friends. Tell me, if you were in my place what you have done?"

Jiraiya frowned. Time was running out for the child, and he knew village wouldn't do anything for an ex-root agent. He looked at the desperate brother in front of him. Anyone with eyes could tell Shin wasn't doing well and would die soon.

"Alright Shin you can do it. But would Sai would want this?"

Jiraiya asked in a very serious tone. Beside him he could feel Kakashi tensing up. Jiraiya knew Rin had asked the same question before she died. In the Shinobi world death was very common but it didn't mean the people who died were not missed by anyone. Shinobi were told to be tools, but could humans be really tools?

" _Would Obito want this? The destruction of our village?"_

Jiraiya knew it was sore memory for Kakashi, but right now it wasn't the time or place to think about all that was in past.

He looked back at Shin for an answer and found him smiling looking at Sai's face. Shin turned to look in Jiraiya's eyes and said, "Lord Jiraiya, Sai is my little brother. I know exactly what he wants, he wants to live with me, he wants his team to be safe, but above all he wants to serve this village to repay the second chance we were given. So please let me provide my last duty towards the village by saving a future Shinobi who, without a doubt, will be a very loyal ninja of the Hidden Leaf. "

At the end of the lecture Jiraiya was convinced about what he needed to do. He let out a small sigh and gestured for Shin to say his farewells.

Shin gave a bright smile and kneeled beside his unconscious little brother.

"Sai, seems like this is good bye. I wanted to see you smile more, but our time has run out little brother. Now take care of yourself. I won't be around anymore, so you have to eat properly too. I know you have your team to watch your back, so I won't worry about that. I just want you me. smile...always." With his parting words Shin stood up,"I am ready lord Jiraya."

That day might never be remembered as a glorified day in history, people may not even remember who the unrecognized ex-root agent was. But it was the day one of the biggest sacrifices in history was made. A sacrifice of life from an older brother to his little sibling. The only people who came to know about this sacrifice were the Third Hokage, one of the legendary Sanin Jiraiya, Copy-nin Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and the very unfortunate brother, Sai.

A/N. I am crying. No words. Please don't hate me.

Read and review.


	12. 12 Reaching out to you

**Warning:** Really emotional chapter. If this was a gloomy day for you, I recommend not reading it right now…

 **Beta by:** Cyrro. She is great and so her fic.

 **12\. Reaching out to you.**

The sky was covered with heavy black clouds. Rain drops hit the ground at a constant rate. A small group of people, clad in black were standing in front of a newly made grave. No one was talking or making any sort of sound. The heaviness everyone felt in their hearts could only be conveyed by remaining silent.

Jiraiya hated funerals. A person who lived through two shinobi wars and fought through one should really get used to death and funerals, but Jiraiya couldn't. With every death in the war, he felt part of what made him human was gone. He usually avoided funerals as much as he could. But today he had to come. He had to come and show respect to the child- no, to the Man, who sacrificed his life for his little brother. It felt like a part of his bleeding heart would heal a bit. This sacrifice showed that humanity wasn't lost yet. There was still hope left for what Jiraiya sought. A true peace.

Soon the crowd got thinner, and only a handful of people were left. Soon that handful was gone too, except for three children in the front. Jiraiya noticed they were clutching each other's hands the whole time, and they never tried to let go of each other even for a moment. They stood tall, and not a single tear drop was shed from those three. Sasuke, Sai and Naruto. A team and an army.

He looked around himself one last time, before leaving those three on their own. He saw another two people standing watching the trio with unreadable expressions. One was Kakashi. As soon as he looked in Kakashi's direction, Kakashi looked towards Jiraiya and gave him a nod before vanishing silently. The other person, surprisingly, was Itachi. After a while, Itachi slowly approached the trio and put a hand on Sai's shoulder. The trio finally broke away and turned to face Itachi. Naruto had in unreadable expression, Sasuke was looking calm but his trembling hand was gave him away and Sai looked vulnerable. He looked lost and very, very young. Jiraiya could tell all Sai wanted was nothing more than to cry his heart out.

"He wanted you to smile...always," Itachi said slowly, looking directly into Sai's eyes. Jiraiya saw all the resistance Sai had built up break away, and the child suddenly hugged Itachi tightly and started sobbing loudly. Itachi hugged him back without any hesitation and let the child cry.

"I will smile always..." was what Sai said between his sobs.

Jiraiya didn't wait anymore. He had seen enough. He left the trio and the elder Uchiha behind. This was their private moment, and he didn't want to intrude on it.

 **Line break...**

Naruto felt blank. She was still in her wet funeral clothing, seated on her bed. She had come to know the news of Shin's sacrifice right after the sealing was done. She was with her ANBU team, but did not wait, and rushed to Sai's side. She had found Sai in a condition she wished she could erase from her memory. Sai was clutching his brother's body, and was staring at it with shocked, wide eyes. She was expecting him to scream and roar and cry, but he didn't do any of that, but just stared at Shin with two wide eyes. His silence was disturbing and more terrifying than anything. Sasuke was there before her and was sitting beside Sai, trembling. Naruto had ignored everyone else in the room and rushed straight to Sai. She had touched his hand slowly when Sai had looked up and said one thing.

"Naruto, everything is too silent now."

She couldn't say anything to him that time. Nothing was enough. Cause Sai had just lost something irreplaceable. Later on the funeral Sasuke and Naruto never left Sai alone. In fact they were constantly with him since his brother's death two days ago. A pain she had never felt before had clouded her mind the whole time. Both Sasuke and Sai wouldn't talk and she can't. This time the silence was too unbearable to her as well and for the first time in six years, she missed her voice.

She let out a sigh and curled up on her bed. She didn't bother with changing and washing, she just lay down. She never noticed when tears started falling from her eyes and when she had drifted into an unpleasant sleep.

 **Line break..**

Gaara saw Naruto cry herself to sleep. He clutched his hands tightly to prevent himself from going in and comforting her. He knew the time line had changed, and he also knew that to face the struggles in front of them, she had to grow stronger. But his heart wouldn't listen to him. When he was sure that she was fully asleep he came out of his hiding place and sat down near her bed. He looked at the sleeping face and wondered, for the nth time, what he had changed by coming back in time.

Gaara came back when his body was only five years old. Facing every bit of hate and every harsh glare once again was very painful, but he endured. He endured for Naruto's sake. Things changed for him once Shukaku got his memory back, and he wasn't treated as a mindless weapon anymore. Gaara was content to change himself and the people around him, and was looking forward to seeing her alive and smiling again. When Orochimaru came and his father was convinced to attack the Hidden Leaf, Gaara tried to prevent it. There were long debates, discussions and threats involved, but his father wouldn't change his mind and Gaara knew he was too late. Gaara was no Naruto to change people, but he still was a Kage. He refused to take part in a meaningless invasion and threatened Orochimaru. The only reason the guy wasn't killed was due to the fact he too had helped had the Allied Shinobi Forces during Fourth Ninja War. Gaara made it clear that no one was could control him, and if they try he would leave the village with Shukaku. His siblings, no longer afraid of him, supported his decision. Fortunately, this time Orochimaru didn't try to assassinate Gaara's father. He had no idea why the snake Sanin changed his mind.

Through all these hardships, Gaara's only wish was to hear Naruto's loud laugh and 'dattebyo' at end of every sentence. But when he first saw her, just like he did the first time around, she didn't utter a single word. And, instead of her pink haired team mate, Naruto had Sai as her third team mate. Moreover, Sasuke was defending her. On one hand it was a nice thought, but on other hand it was troubling as well. Soon Gaara followed her everywhere and saw the strength difference compared to how strong she was last time. Naruto was too quiet as well. Gaara was confused about what to think of the situation, but, finally, he came to two conclusions; Naruto had somehow lost her voice - which he longed to hear along with seeing her smile - and she was an ANBU. Now, what changed was a total mystery, and he wanted to find out really soon.

Gaara was so absorbed in his thoughts that he totally missed another person entering the apartment , Gaara didn't notice him until the other person held a kunai to Gaara's neck.

"I thought I saw someone entering this apartment a few days ago. I thought it was a mistake, but now I see it wasn't," someone whispered in a low and dangerous voice. "Now talk, who are you really, and what do you want with her?"

"Itachi Uchiha, you of all people, are trying to protect her," Gaara whispered with a sigh.

Itachi tightened his grip on the kunai and pulled Gaara away from Naruto's bed.

Then he teleported both of them to the top of the Fourth Hokage's stone head and made Gaara face his sharingan in its full Mangekyo form.

"I don't know what you want with her, but I see you understand. I will protect her no matter what. Now, before I torture you and make you lose your mind, start talking."

To Itachi's utter surprise, Gaara let out a humourless chuckle at his threats.

"What's so funny?" Itachi hissed with his Mangekyo spinning. To anyone else, it would have been the most terrible sight to look at. But Gaara didn't even flinch at him, rather, he looked directly at Itachi's terrifying eyes and said, "By all means please take us to your tsukuyomi world. It will be easier for me to tell and show you my intentions there. You may not trust me, but I fully trust you."

Itachi knitted his brow. "A tricky one, aren't you? Give me one reason not to kill you right now." Itachi couldn't decide what to think when Gaara didn't even tried to break their eye content.

Considering Itachi was showing his Mangekyo, it should at least make him terrified. But the red head didn't even show a bit of nervousness.

Eventually Gaara let out a tired sigh and said most unimaginable excuse Itachi thought to hear. "Will you believe me if I say I am from the future?"

"I don't think you are in a situation to joke anymore!" Itachi hissed. This Gaara had some unique nerve, which was getting under his skin, and that alone was saying something. Gaara didn't answer anything, he just narrowed his eyes.

"Very well, sand shinobi, you will get your wish," Itachi said in a cold tone, and a moment later, both he and Gaara were in the black and red world.

 **Line break...**

To Itachi's utter shock, Gaara actually let him enter his mind. Itachi had no time to analyse why his tsukoyomi world wasn't black and red anymore, because every memory stored in the red head's mind started playing like a video. Gaara, though tied up, was right beside Itachi. He explained to Itachi every bit of information the memories stored in his red head revealed, and Itachi froze when the first memory came up.

(starting of Gaara's pov)

"'...I am sure you are dying to know my name too. I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I am going to be the next Hokage... "

That was my first meeting with her:

Naruto Uzumaki. At that time I couldn't care less about her, and thought she was a huge nonsensical moron. But my second meeting with her sparked an interest I couldn't get rid of.

"'...Neji, Hinata is my best friend, and shecalled you her brother. In this whole fight she was trying to get your acceptance, which you refused to give her. I don't know why or how you could hate her so much, but I am going to beat some sense into you: and I vow to win, for her sake... "

Blood was dripping from her hand as she looked directly into the enraged eyes of the Hyuga prodigy. At that time I thought the tailed beast sealed inside of me as my mother. 'Mother' was going crazy for the blood of the yellow haired girl. All I wanted was to jump down from that platform and rip her apart. Well, I sure am happy that I didn't do such a thing. My next meeting with her was in the hospital, and she managed to make me more shocked than thought I could ever be.

"'...You think you are a monster? Well news flash buddy, cause I have a real deal inside of me...!"

Well she did have some weird guts. Her open challenge was an invitation I didn't want to miss. It was strange, but now I wanted more attention from her. I stalked her training and found out about her progress. The stronger she got, the more excited I become to test and kill her.

But I never knew that failed invasion would change everything about me.

"'...I know it hurts. I know how you feel...all those stares, hate, the coldness…the loneliness...makes you want to take your life, doesn't it? But there are people who care for us, and you become truly powerful when you have something to protect, someone to love, someone to go back home to. That is why I fight for my friends, because they help me protect me from myself. They made me strong. You will be strong too...so my friend, just find your precious people.. ."

I, for the first time, had lost to someone, but for some reason I was at peace. It was a blow I would take any day, just to feel that peace. This was the first time I was saved by her.

After that, my life changed drastically. I wanted to be a person, not a demon. I wanted to be Gaara of the Sand, not just Shukaku's host. I wanted to be a human again, and be worthy of being called her friend.

"'...Sasuke, you are my best friend and I will never let you go. Your home is with us so please, please come back..."

I never saw her cry in so much pain before. It was like watching someone getting their heart carved out. After your brother decided to go to Orochimaru, Naruto vowed to bring him back to home . She went for a two-and-a-half-year long journey with Jiariya so that she can be strong enough to bring him back. In the mean time I was named the fifth Kazekage of the sand."

The next time I saw Naruto was after I faced one of Akatsuki members and died.

Yes, Itachi, don't look surprised, I did die.

After that, Naruto saved me once again. She along with Kakashi, Sakura and lady Chio fought with those two Akatsuki and rescued my dead body. Team Gai was also there. Lady Chio from the Sand gave her own life to bring me back.

"'...Gaara...welcome back…"

I don't know if that was the time, but my feelings started growing for her and I know I was always going to be by her side. After that our lives changed in a drastic way. Another failed Sasuke's retrieval mission... your death ... the destruction of the Hidden Leaf... Naruto becoming a Sage... The Five Kage Summit... Danzo's death by Sasuke's hand... the Allied Ninja Force... and finally, the Fourth Great Ninja War...

It surely was a time I don't like to recall. The war was brutal, disgusting and exhausting. Reanimated ninja fought us with an army of White Zetsu. You were also reanimated.

"'...Sasuke, remember this, from now on, whatever you do... I will always love you. Good bye my little brother ..."

Soon after, the Ten Tails was created and defeated. Naruto's will alone was the driving force behind everything we did. She was also able to befriend every tailed beast, and together they fought with us. She truly is the most amazing person the world had ever seen.

"'...I don't care what you say. will never let my precious people die, no matter what. This world will not end…"

We fough t Madara, who came back to life. Naruto and Sasuke joined forces and defeated him. But our misery wasn't over. We soon found that everything we did was not for the reason we thought. In fact, the whole reason for the war was to revive Kaguya, the mother of the Sage of Six Paths, and the first human to have chakra. It was another brutal fight, but finally we were able to deal her too.

"But you know Itachi, our Naruto's battle wasn't finished yet. She had to fight the person closest to her. Her best friend and brother in everything but blood: Sasuke Uchiha. Just like she convinced everyone in the shinobi world, she was also able to convince Sasuke to change for the better.

But it was at the expense of her life.

"'No you loser you can't die...!'

"'...Sasuke... Please take care if our village will you?... and it seems I can't be the Hokage after all…'

"'No you moron, you will be the Hokage... you have to Naruto, you have to... I have lost everything, I have lost my brother... I can't lose you too … Please Naruto don't die on me …'

"'...Stop crying dattebyo...and be the best Hokage ever... good bye everyone...I think I will be able to join my parents now …"

..and that was the last time I heard her speak. Her death was equally shocking and heartbreaking to every one of us. It was then I realized I loved her. Though the world was at peace, it was never the same without out her. Kakashi became the Sixth Hokage, and Sasuke vowed never to take the title that belonged to Naruto. She was the sun we all longed for, and I think that is why I did this. I took a rather random chance and came back here.

"This time I intend to face all her problems along with her. This time she won't die before she becomes Hokage.

This time I will make sure she will live, even if it costs my life!"

 **Line break...**

Itachi couldn't find words after what he saw. He slowly deactivated his Mangekyo and let both of them out of Tsukuyomi world. Both the Shinobi couldn't say anything for a while.

"Do you think all those memories were false, and that it was implanted inside my brain? " Gaara asked, breaking the silence.

Itachi looked up at Gaara. he was still searching for a clue or an expression, anything to prove that what he just saw in the form of memories was a lie. But Gaara's expression didn't betray anything to prove him wrong. Itachi covered his face with both of his hands. The nightmare he just saw couldn't possibly be true. His Naru was (or is it will be?) killed by his own little brother. Itachi loved both of them with all his heart and he couldn't imagine anything happening to them, let alone by each others' hands.

"I won't let anything happen to them. This future will not repeat itself," Itachi whispered. "That is the promise of life time. My Naruto and my brother will never end up like that."

Gaara's eyes widened at the statement. "Oh I see," he uttered softly. "I should have known. You love her as well," A humorless laugh came out of his mouth. "How ironic, in my timeline you caused her a lot of suffering until we came to know the truth. But this time you want to protect her."

"Ironic indeed," said a deep voice, startling them both.

Itachi and Gaara both took fighting stances in an instant.

"Who are you? Come out now," Itachi said in a cold tone. He wasn't in the mood to play around. The truth he just saw hurt him more than anything.

"Calm down Itachi, it's just us," said the familiar voice of a very familiar silver haired man. Soon both the Third Hokage and Kakashi stepped out of the shadows.

"Lord Third and Lord Sixth." Gaara said relaxing his posture and bowing to them.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his hair and said, "Maa Maa don't say that. If I can get my way, I will never take that hat."

The Third Hokage puffed out some smoke and smirked. "Well now I know I can retire and give the hat to Kakashi. You will be Fifth instead of Sixth."

Kakashi gave him a longsuffering look, but before he could say anything Itachi spoke up. "Lord Third, I think we have important things to discuss other than your retirement."

The Hokage looked at him completely seriously, all traces of amusement were gone. "Indeed we do Itachi. So Kakashi, Gaara let's go to a better place. It seems we have a dimension travel on our hands."

A/N. The Invasion is coming soon.

Read and review guys.


	13. 13 The day after

**Beta by:** Cyrro dattebyo! Thanks a bunch.

Sorry for being soooo late. But I had final exams then internship which is still going on. So pardon my rudeness.

13\. The Day after.

Naruto woke up slowly from her uncomfortable slumber. Her head felt heavy and her skin felt dry. Her wet clothes from previous day had half-dried on her body, making her skin itch all over. Naruto sat up slowly on her bed and looked at her alarm clock. 4:27, it read. She just sat for a while looking at the clock with a blank expression. Sai's face flashed to her mind again. He was crying, he was sad and in pain, the kind of pain she could never relate to. Once again, after a long, long time she felt the dry old pang she used to feel when she was younger. Naruto's life was very different from the point she joined ANBU, she never felt the need to ponder on juvenile thoughts like family, friends and any other relationships. All she had were comrades, no matter what Kakashi said. It was just train, complete a mission, rest and repeat. It was just that; until one day Itachi came around and smashed through her emotionless barrier. Itachi was her first friend and then slowly Sasuke and Sai came around. When they had become this important to her she did not know, but she did know that she love all of them and would do anything to keep them safe.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by her alarm. She almost jumped and found itread 5:00 now. She realised she was up for over half an hour. She stood up and went about her daily cleaning routine.

 **Line break...**

After taking a warm bath, Naruto lazily opened her fridge and frowned. She had no food and she was hungry. She wasn't sure when the last time she ate was. Her mind was too absorbed with the things happening around her and, frankly, she was unable to eat anything. But her body was demanding nutrition, and she had to feed it. Troublesome.

Some where a clan filled with pineapple-headed geniuses sneezed. Why were they sneezing so much lately was too troublesome of a thought to pounder on, so they left to take a nap.

Irritated, Naruto slammed her fridge door shut and went out. Might as well buy something.

 **Line break...**

Naruto didn't know how she ended up in front of memorial stone. She went out to buy some groceries, but her feet took her to the front of the stone filled with names of heroes, heroes who weren't present among the living any more.

Shin's name should be up here, she thought.

Naruto remembered when she was little, when she still had faith that people were going to respect her and accept her, she used to visit memorial stone all the time. It always used to bring peace to her mind. After joining ANBU however, she only visited the stone when she was sent to drag a late Kakashi away from it. Naruto felt a warm feeling growing inside her chest whenever she thought of her time with her team, both ANBU and genin. Naruto knew feelings were dangerous, and she also knew these feelings could leave her broken again. But in her heart, she wanted – no needed to feel them. She wanted to feel so that she could always keep her important people safe. Naruto wanted to feel happy again, she wanted to laugh again, and she wanted to love again. She also wanted to feel pain and sadness again, because now, she would not break easily. Naruto Uzumaki was stronger now and she had to be whole again. Shin might be gone, but Sai was still there, and Naruto was going to make sure its sayed that way for as long as possible.

They were not going to die on her watch again. It was vow she was going to keep no matter what.

 **Line break...**

Iruka was conflicted about what to do. He heard about Shin's death from Kakashi and, instantly, Iruka had asked about how Kakashi's' students' were coping with it. Kakashi saw through his tactics and informed him that Naruto did not take Shin's death very well. Iruka knew that the kind-heartedgirl he used to know was left in there some where, and he really hoped she could forgive him someday. But right now, he was very worried about her.

Right then, he was at training ground seven and Naruto was standing, motionless, in front of him. Iruka was torn between approaching her, or just to giving her some space.

But it seemed the universe wanted to decide for him, as Naruto slowly turned and looked directly at Iruka. Her emotions were well guarded, and her posture was alert.

'Why are you staring at me?' She signed.

Iruka was at loss as to how to respond to that. He knew he had to choose his words carefully or he could blow any chance of gaining Naruto's forgiveness, and he was determined to earn it. But before Iruka could act on any of his new-found determination, Naruto's stomach growled. At first, both were startled by the sound, but soon it became obvious that the blond was hungey and was feeling a bit uncomfortable about the obvious demand from her stomach..

Iruka instantly understood that the child in front of him most likely had not eaten any food for quite a while. His felt his heart go out to the little girl. His gaze instantly softened upon this realisation and his mother hen nature kicked in.

"Naruto, how long has it been since you ate anything?" he quite literally demanded.

Naruto blinked up at him with surprised expression on her face. A moment ago, this scar faced chunin was all quiet and hesitant, and now he was asking about her eating habits! Talk about bipolar!

Iruka, without waiting for any answers from Naruto, grabbed onto her hand. "Let's go and get you some food young lady. You might be considered an adult, but you still are growing, and you need a lot of food. I know a place which makes great ramen, let's go there, "he said, and proceed to drag the whisker faced girl to who-knows-where. Naruto was quite surprised by his vice-like grip and parental tone. She briefly wondered if the Hokage would mind if she stabbed one of his favourite desk chunin. But Naruto decided he would and let the chunin drag her through early morning streets.

 **Line break...**

Naruto missed ramen. After joining ANBU, she rarely ate anything that was not on her diet chart and ramen was literally left out of it. It had been a while since Naruto had some time to sit down and enjoy great food, and she had to admit she liked the food very much.

Iruka looked down at Naruto as she gulped down her fifth bowl with gusto. He wanted her to slow down but the sheer happiness expressed her eyes was enough to make him stop. It had been far too long since he had a chance to see those bottomless sky blues sparkle somuch and he felt she deserved every moment of it.

"Do you want another, Naruto?"Iruka asked very softly. Naruto looked up with wide blue eyes and nodded her head wildly. He felt a very warm feeling spreading through his heart as he called out, "Another bowl of miso ramen old man."

Teuchi, the owner of the ramen shop happily called out, "Coming right up kids."

Iruka let out hearty chuckle as they received their next bowl and Naruto happily dug right in to it. He never knew Naruto liked ramen this much. It was a glorious day.

At that time, Iruka couldn't know, but in a not-so-distant-future, he was handing over a beautiful blond bride to her dark-haired groom as her father. The incident in the ramen shop was just the beginning of a chain reaction which would lead him to have many fond memories, all including a bright haired girl.

 **Line break...**

"Rise," the old Hokage commanded.

She stood up.

"Are you willing to swear your loyalty to this village? "

"Yes," she answered.

The Hokage looked over at Inoichi Yamanaka, the person who could literally read others' minds, and was the best in the world at it. Inoichi nodded his head.

The Hokage turned to the girl again, "Will you give your life for the Leaf village?"

"Yes," she spoke again.

"And why would you do that?"

"Because I am a tool and I belong to this village now. This village can use me the way it wants."

Hokage sighed. "Very well. From now on you are a Leaf Ninja and your most important duty is to protect this village and the people in it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do."

Wordlessly, the Hokage gave her a Leaf hand band. She accepted the headband and wordlessly tied it around her head.

"You may leave," the Hokage commanded. She bowed her head and was gone in an instant. A puddle of snow was left in the place where she was standing.

"What do you think Inoichi?" The Hokage asked after a moment.

"She never lied Lord Hokage, she said every single word truthfully, and sadly she believed those words," Inoichi said with a hint of horror in his voice.

The Hokage sighed and took up his pipe. "That will be all Inoichi, you may go."

The blond quickly left.

The Hokage looked up at ceiling, his mind running faster than the speed of light. Clearly, Gaara had created an alternate universe and this reality was quite different from where he came from.

'What would you have done Sensei? and you Minato?' He thought.

Haku was not supposed to be alive, but she was, and she was also in the Leaf now. Naruto was supposed to be genin not an ANBU. Everything was all messed up and he could only hope it would turn out alright.

 **Line break...**

The training area was a mess. Broken trees, burned ground and cracked earth everywhere. In middle of all this stood two figures, both panting hard. Both covered their bodies in black cloaks decorated with red and white clouds. One wore an orange mask, and the other's face was divided into two parts, dark and light.

"You are getting good,"muttered the person with bicolour face.

"I know," answered the masked one. "But not good enough. If I want to defeat sharingan users like Itachi and Kakashi, I need to get stronger."

"Hmm. That Itachi brat, do you think he will be a problem?"

"I don't doubt that. His attachment to nine tails'host is very bothersome" the masked man said slowly. For a second, the smiling face of a young brunet crossed his mind. She was beautiful...and now she was gone. He clenched his hands.

"Zetsu, let's go again," he called out. A world without her smile was not acceptable. He would bring her back, even if he had to destroy the world.

Fate just seemed to laugh at all of them. Zetsu didn't say anything but took his stance to fight, thinking, 'I will see you soon mother...'

Read and please please review, it's so nice to read you from all.


	14. 14 Battlefield

**Beta by:** Cyrro. Thank you again dear.

Thank you every one for supporting me. Now on with the next chapter. :-)

 **14.** Battlefield.

Jiraiya stared down at Naruto and she stared right back, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Hiruzen sweat dropped.The scene had been continuing for over half an hour by that time, and as amusing the situation was, it was also very disappointing.

"Please let me train you," Jiraiya pleaded for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning.

Naruto, with more determination, shook her head. Pervs are bad, Yugao said so, and warned about them when Naruto was little. She was not going to disregard that statement from her only female team mate, ever. Though any old pervert couldn't do a damn thing to her, she still took caution.

'You are dirty perverted sage. Not gonna happen,' she signed with glare.

"Please Naruto," Jiraiya pleaded with bolts of tears falling from his eyes.

Hiruzen sweat dropped again. How a mere child was able to bring a legendary sanin to his knees and make him cry was beyond him.

Jiraiya looked helplessly at the Hokage who gave him the look which clearly says, 'You are on your own'. Traitor! Jiraiya came here with the sole purpose to train her. It was all planned out until a few hours ago. He would train her to be the best there is, tell her she was like a granddaughter to him, fulfil the prophecy and enjoy the last of his days with beautiful women and fame. But Naruto refused to even talk to him, let alone to be trained by him. He looked at Iruka, wo was sitting beside the Hokage, outright ignoring him, pretending to read a scroll. He really needed to figure out how to get on Naruto's goodside. How that Iruka brat was able to do it was a mystery.

Suddenly a light bulb went over his head. He slyly grinned on his mind as he carefully chose his next words. "It's a shame that you don't want to train with me. I was going to have at least one meal with you in Ichiraku everyday," There, he said it! Naruto's eyes widened slightly which didn't go missed by any one of the three elders in room.

"And that was going to be my treat too," Jiraiya added quickly. He could see Naruto's hesitation as clear as day now.

Hiruzen quietly watched Jiraiya bribing Naruto with ramen. If she was anything like her mother, she was going to agree with Jiraiya . Ramen was always a weak point for her mother and by the looks of it, Naruto was just like Kushina in that matter. He sighed and finally decided that it was time to intervene on this ridiculously long conversation.

"Naruto, you can always keep an eye on him and if he dares tries anything on a village woman, you have my permission to knock him out," remarks the old Hokage casually.

Jiraiya gave him a horrified glance. WHAT!!His research will be dead with Kushina's daughter around. Oh God have mercy on him!

Naruto, for her part, liked the idea quite much. Yes definately, she could do that and also get ramen, for free! Now that was great.

She eagerly nodded her head, and Hiruzen watched as a legendary Sanin was made miserable by a kid below the age of 13.

Iruka shook his head but quickly waved little Naruto good bye when she dragged Jiraiya out of Hokage office.

 **Line break...**

Punch. Block. Jump. Left turn. Punch. Kick. Right block. Repeat.

Such was the scene one could see in Uchiha training ground one this morning. Two black haired brothers were sparing, but to an on-looker, it would look like they were performing the beautiful art of dancing, that was how graceful their movements were.

Sasuke jumped back and blocked Itachi's kunai. Before he could attack again he found himself at receiving end of another kunai. Damn, Itachi was always so fast!

"Yield," Sasuke called out and backed down.

"You did well, little brother," Itachi said playfully, and flicked hisforehead. Sasuke huffed holding his hand over his forehead. Some things never change. Deepdown, Sasuke was grateful that this never changed. But that didn't mean he would let Itachi win every time. His flawless brother must have some weakness. But for now Sasuke wondered how to ask the question which was on his mind since the beginning of the chunin exam.

"Sasuke what ever it is, you can ask it," Itachi said. Sasuke jumped with surprise. His old brother was not even looking at him, but he could still tell what he was thinking. Was Itachi a mind reader now?

"No, I am not a mind reader Sasuke," Itachi said in anamused voice.

Sasuke glared at him. Itachi thought it was funny? Well Itachi will definitely regret making fun of him. Sasuke controlled his voice as much as possible and said, "Were you Naruto's team mate in ANBU?"

Itachi visibly tensed and half turned towards him, "Sasuke you know I cannot answer that."

Sasuke nodded but his next question was what threw Itachi under the bus, "Okay. But when was it that you fell for Naruto?" He asked, his expression remaining the face of pure innocence.

Sasuke saw with utter surprise that his flawless older brother turned towards himwith a hint of light pink on his cheeks.

It must be the end of the universe if Itachi freaking Uchiha was blushing!

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Itachi, carefully trying to control his expression. Damn girl! Naruto was not even present, but she could still get more emotional response from Sasuke's older brother than all of his family combined! Talk about unfair lives.

Sasuke smirked. This was pure fun. Where was a camera when you need one, or Sai for that matter? His best friend was able to embarrass anyone, anytime. "Just for your information, I approve of your choice. She is amazingly beautiful, and not to mention strong. She will be a good addition to Uchiha family."

By this time Itachi was completely speechless. When the heck did his cute little brother turn into this evil cunning teenager?

Sasuke took his time teasing Itachi, then proceeds to leave the training field. Before Itachi could recover Sasuke again turned to him, " Oh and brother, I put dibs on becoming you and Naruto's kids' god father. Not Sai and definitely not Kakashi, that guy is a perv."

By the time he finished saying that, Sasuke was out of the field. The last part though it sent his brother into shock, it was the truth. Sasuke secretly liked children, and he could not help imagining how cute and adorable his elder brother's kids would be. Yep!Definitely a good decision to be their godfather.

 **Line break..**

Gaara opened his eyes and saw darkness. He tried to move but felt his body tightly bound to a chair. Where was he and how did he get here? The last thing he remembered was coming home after a meeting with the Third Hokage. What happened?

Suddenly, he heard the distinct sound of a door opening, and the next moment the room was flooded with light. He closed his eyes against the bright light and opened them slowly after a while. What Gaara saw made his blood boil. Orochimaru stood in front of him with his infamous smile on his face.

"Kukuku...I see you are awake Gaara dear," the Sanin said.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked through gritted teeth. He was bound tightly and all he wanted was to jump up and tear the Sanin apart.

"Oh, dear Gaara, I want you cooperation-"

"I will never cooperate with you. What ever it is, my answer is no," Gaara answered, interrupting the snake Sanin.

"Oh, but I was not expecting to compromise. You are going to release your beast during the final round and destroy the Hidden Leaf, and you are going to do it whether you want to or not," Orochimaru said with a strange glow in his golden eyes.

Before Gaara could comprehend what was happening, he felt a sharp sting on his left shoulder and darkness came upon him again.

The last thing he remembered was Orochimaru releasing him from his bounds.

The next time Gaara woke he was walking. Gaara felt his legs carry him towards the arena and he felt him sit down on a seat in the viewing stands. But it all happened involuntarily, he couldn't move his body the way he wanted. He saw people starting to fillup the seats and the guards taking their assigned places. He tried to elicit any response from his body that would let him alert any one of the Leaf ninjas about his condition, but it was to no avail. He knew the moment the seal was placed on his body that he was a ticking time bomb. Now it was just a matter of time before he exploded. His eyes could see everything, and his ears were functional, but all Gaara could do was listen and watch.

And this was how his eyes met with hers. Naruto was standing across from Gaara at the end of the arena hall, looking right at him. He momentarily felt lost in those eyes, those deep blue eyes which never failed to make every one around thier owner feel safe and happy. But the girl before him was a different person: not his Naruto, he had to remind himself of that, yet again. She looked blank, but he could tell she was confused and may be a bit concerned. He desperately wanted to talk to her and tell her how much danger they were in. Shukaku might not be how he used to be, but the beast was not in control of himself either. The seal was throbbing painfully, reminding Gaara of how he couldn't move.

Gaara's eye-contact with Naruto broke as her team mate Sai came to talk to her. Gaara saw the matches begin with Kiba and Neji taking their places in arena. He didn't know how this match was going to end, but he was sure that soon enough he would lose all control over his mind as well. He could only pray that Naruto would defeat him again. Ironically, Gaara came here to protect her, but she was the one doing all the protecting.

 **Line break...**

Shikamaru was a very simple guy. All he wanted was to make chunin or jonin with all his limbs attached to his body. Marry a girl, not terribly ugly and not very beautiful, have two kids: a girl and a boy. He wanted to retire after his kids become proper shinobi and spend rest of his life watching the clouds, playing Shogi and die before his wife. But the damned universe was against him. His most terrible problem in life was centred around one single word: women. His father had told him that only a woman can make you complete, and a better person, but he did not see it. All they ever did was get angry all the time, and every time he found himself facing them it usually ended with him doing something he rather would not.

But what he was doing right then took the cake over everything he was forced to do involving the fairer sex. He was trying to holdback a half-transformed jinchuriki. Yes, you heard correctly. He blamed everything on that blonde who could not talk yet apparently had way too many secrets.

How he ended up in this situation? Well let's do a quick recap of what happened since he forfeited his match against another blond troublesome girl. It seemed his rotten luck was particularly rotten around blonds, specifically girls.

So he forfeited, and he was happy with that. What he was not happy with was the nagging his even more troublesome blond team mate was going to give him. What a drag. He had just found a seat when it happened. By 'it' he meant a huge explosion and a blast of genjutsu. He just couldn't get a break.

The next thing Shikamaru saw was the Hokage fighting thebKazekage. A purple box appeared out of no where and trapped an old white-haired man with a very suspicious, gender-confused person with black hair. This was getting too completed for his tastes, and he decided that he would sleep through it, or at least pretend he was asleep. But his luck was oh so bad today. He was literally kicked up by that Kuranai senei his sensei was in love with. Asuma could not have chosen a better girl, couldbhe?Next, Shikamaru received a command from that silver haired sensei to follow Naruto who seemed to like to chasing danger. Moreover, Shikamaru received a summon from Kakashi to accompany him. The summon, Pakkun, had weird observation within his paws.

Shikamaru chased Naruto down quickly, but that only made everything worse. He found her crouching behind a bush, looking intensely at the enemy in front of her.

Shikamaru landed softly beside Naruto, and Pakkun happily climbed onto her lap. Apparently, the pug knew her. Shikamarub took in the situation before him. It was obvious that Naruto was not going to honour him with a response of any sort anytime soon.

Gaara looked still, deadly still. Shikamaru doubted he was even breathing. The only thing which gave the impression that the Sand ninja was alive was the slight jolts coursing through his body. Shikamaru noticed that the jolts coming accordance with the mark spreading over his whole body. That was not good.

"Naruto," he whispered. The girl gave him aside ways glance. She had felt him and the pug following her, but why Kakashi would send them was beyond her.

Shikamaru saw Naruto give him a side glance, and that was all the encouragement he needed to start speaking. "Listen, I think we both know that we are here to stop that thing, whatever it is, from lashing out, and we also know I will not be much help. I don't know much, but I know you have a lot of skill and it's laughable to claim your are agenin. I might not be help but I can certainlybe a distraction and create and opening for you to attack. I know it's a drag, but I am here, so why not try it?"

Naruto looked at him for a moment and then very slowly mouthed, 'Shikamaru Nara, do you have a plan?'

Shikamaru was able to read Naruto's lips easily, and his eyes narrowed for a moment. It was like she knew the Nara clan was known for their strategic minds, it was like she had previously experience of working with them. But how and when? His father was a Jonin commander, and Shikamaru knew if there was a girl, so young in age but so high rank like Naruto, the village would not shut up about her. But he had never heard about her before.The only way for her not to be noticed was if she were undercover and that would mean... realisation dawned on Shikamaru, that girl was not a genin. Shewas a freaking ANBU! Yes, his life officially sucked, and all blonds were troublesome to boot.

Shikamaru would never know, but a certain Nara came to the same decision regarding another very, very fast blond a decade or so ago. History was just repeating a certain part of its self, and Naruto was going to make another loyal friend just like that very, very fast blond Shinobi did.

...and that was how Shikamaru ended up trying to restrain a half transformed tailed beast. Man, what a drag.

 **Line break...**

Gaara could not move. His body had lost all its senses, and he was very quickly losing consciousness. He had no clue how long he would be able to hold up. But he had to try, he was careless: he should have predicted that Orochimaru would do something like this, but he didn't. Now all he could do was buy time. Another jolt of pain passed through Gaara's body, and his knees gave in. As soon as he touched the ground, he felt the small control he had on his body vanish.

Gaara felt light headed as he saw himself transforming rapidly. He was almost done when he saw Naruto again. She was here again. How ironic was that she would always appear when he was in a crisis. Naruto's golden hair flew all around her as she jumped down in front of him. He felt his body trying to move, but he was trapped. How? Oh, Shikamaru was here. Gaara respected the Nara clan the most. They could be lazy but were beyond genius, and that particular Nara was best among the whole clan.

But in that moment, only strength could help them, and the Nara certainly lacked enough chakra. Gaara felt the shadow binding him weaken, and saw Naruto make complex hand signs for a Jutsu. As soon as she was ready, Gaara felt his body throw the Nara away roughly and charge towards the girl. But Naruto was prepared, and Gaara was swallowed by a vortex of water. Wind and water at same time was very tough to maintain, but it was Gaara's weakness. He mentally congratulated the Nara for figuring that out so soon.

But Shukaku was a tailed beast and he was hard to capture. Shukaku made a tailed beast bomband fired it towards Naruto. The girl could not dodge it, and was crushed against a tree. She took a little time to get up, and that time was all Shukaku needed for full transformation. Gaara lost all his senses then.

"Stop me Naruto," was all he thought before it all went blank.

Naruto narrowed her eyes at the beast, and her hand unconsciously touched her stomach. Shukaku the sand spirit was her enemy now. She took a bit of blood from where she was bleeding on her head and called her own help. Gamabunta, the chief of toad summons.

Then the battle began.

 **Line break...**

He felt it, the blow on his head and that was when he woke up. The seal that was placed on him by Orochimaru was long gone. Its purpose was a forceful transformation and it disinitegrated as soon as he transformed. He could imagine how the battle went. His body felt light as he fall, and saw Naruto falling with him. She was hardly conscious. She had to fight those cursed seal monsters before she came to fight him. It was obvious that the fights drained her a lot. Withw hat little strengthh he had left, Gaara sent his sand to capture her before she hit the ground. He saw her look at him with surprise all over her face. In Gaara's past, this was the turning point of his life. Now let this be the turning point of hers.

"I am sorry Naruto. A seal was put on me...I tried to control it, but I couldn't...please forgive me...I will never hurt a friend Naruto..."

He felt his eye lids closing, but before blackness descended on him, he saw realisation dawn on her as she nodded her head slightly. The girl was truly amazing. Tamari and Kankuro will be here soon. This was time to go home.

"Farewell my friend...until we meet again..."

 **A/N** : There might be grammatical and spelling mistakes, as my first language is not english. Sorry in advance for that. If you find any problem please inform me but no flaming guys. My beta did her best but she is human as well and sometimes she can miss as well.

My updates will be slow from here as my studies are increasing and I am having health issues.

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review.


	15. 15 Silent scream

**Beta by:** Cyrro obviously. Why do you even ask Dattebyo???!!!!

15\. Silent Scream.

Orochimaru was very angry. First, he was unable to get Hiruzen where he wanted him, and now he was trapped with Jiraiya, who seemed to have every counter seal for his Jutsu. His old teammate, who was always a jolly fellow, had been very, very quiet, almost too quiet, since the beginning of their fight. And Jiraiya was able to stop his reanimation Jutsu. How did he know a counter?

At that point, Orochimaru knew he was losing, and he did not like it. He tried provoking Jiraiya, he tried all his tricks, but he couldn't get even a single response out of him. How was it even possible?Jiraiya just gave him a cold and calculated gaze and fought him. The two Sanin fighting was truly a spectacular show. But this was not what Orochimaru wanted. He wanted to destroy the Hidden Leaf village and kill his old sensei. But first he had to kill Jiraiya. It should not take this much time, but killing Jiraiya was taking a lot of time indeed. Orochimaru looked up just in time to see the Gaara's transformation was gone. Shukaku was gone. It was outside of the village, but Orochimaru did not expect the jinchuriki to be defeated so soon. It looked like Orochimaru needed to wrap things up, because it seemed his team mate has gotten a bit better, not that Orochimaru was going to admit that aloud. Not better than him, of course, but much better indeed.

It seemed that the useless Kazekage would lose soon any way. Orochimaru jumped back and threw a kunai at one of the Sound Ninja holding the cage, effectively killing the genin and breaking the barrier.

Orochimaru moved back swiftly and, before Jiraiya could charge, he stabbed his Kusanagi into the old Hokage's back. Then he quickly dissolved his body, sinking into the ground and, in a moment, Orochimaru was gone.

Orochimaru never turned back to see what he had done. He never saw the anguish in Jiraiya's face. Orochimaru never heard the angry cry from every ninja present there.

He never saw the old man looking at his dissolving figure, dying and imagining a dark-haired little child, a child the old kage loved as his own. He never saw the small smile as the old man joined the afterlife still hoping that things could change for tge better.

In ninja life nothing was fair, and Orochimaru never played by rules. But life itself had its own set of rules, and those rules were unbreakable - even to strongest of them all.

 **LineBreak...**

Hiruzen was dead. The words crashed down on Gaara, and he gasped in shock. He thought...no prayed, that Hiruzen would live. But the Professor didn't. Gaara sat numbly and received the news from a very blank faced Kakashi. Gaara knew exactly what was going through Kakashi's mind, because he too was thinking about the same thing.

He came back to save Naruto but, to that day, he hadn't succeeded in saving anyone, and his interference with time seemed to be making things worse. Was it fate? Was this whole God dammed situation just fate? Would Naruto be the one to save them, only to die a painful death, again? He clutched the handle of the chair he was sitting in, breaking it in process.

It wasn't fair damn it!

Naruto deserved to be happy, but life only brought her problems with no apparent solutions. Gaara had vowed to help her, and now he wasn't quite sure he would be able to do so.

"Gaara, I know you care about her too. So, don't doubt it for a moment. She is going to stay alive and healthy. That is the vow I took long ago. Get your shit together. Aren't you supposed to be the future Kazekage? Is it this easy to break you?" Kakashi said, and Gaara snapped his head toward the silver-haired Shinobi. Sand started to swirl around him and soon Kakashi was pinned to the wall, encased in sand.

"Do not for a second you think that I give up on her. I can never give up on her," Gaara said in a low and dangerous voice.

"Oh really? Then why are you comparing and mixing your so-called future-past with our future?" Kakashi spoke calmly, even though he was in a deadly situation. The sand loosened up and, in a moment, the red headwas gone from sight. Kakashi stumbled forward and fell to the ground as soon as the sand was gone. He stood up slowly and looked out of the window with a distant expressionin his eyes.

"What truly changed for you this time, Gaara?"he whispered.

 **LineBreak..**

Another rainy day. Were all funerals held on rainy days? Naruto wondered.

Her mind was blank. She was trying very hard, and failing, to understand why her chest was aching the way it did. In front of her, the whole village stood in a last prayer for the legendary Professor, many were crying, many just looked sad and the more professional maintained a blank expression. She looked through the crowd and found Konohamaru, clinging to Iruka and crying loudly. Her ache increased quite a bit, so she looked away. Her team mates stood at the front of the crowd with Kakashi, and she was as sure they were trying to find her, but she wanted to avoid them. Right at that moment, she wanted and needed nothing but for the pain in her chest to go away. She hated that pain. When Shin died she had felt sad. But this time it was more intense: the sadness, the defeated and unfulfilled feeling. She wanted to cry again so very badly, but she was afraid this time she wouldn't be able to stop. The old kage was her sky and now he was gone.

She stood up and ran away from them. She could not take it. This was enough. Life had taken many things from her and she had enough of this. She felt a burning sensation in her throat as she ran. She wanted to scream, but God would not even grant her that much. All she ever got was this silence. She hated it. Her throat was dry, and it was throbbing, but she didn't stop. She continued to run,and tried to focus her energy on running.

She did not know how long she ran before she came to a stop by colliding with another person.

"Naru..."

 _Itachi_ …

...and the dam broke. She clutched his shirt as large drops of tears came rushing from her eyes. The burning sensation on her throat seem to intensify as she cried. She didn't care if she was soaking his shirt, it was already wet anyway. She did not care what anyone who saw her would say. She just needed this pain to go away. She felt him lifting her up, just like he did six years ago. She didn't look up or take any notice when he jumped. She trusted him, and that was what mattered.

Soon, she felt the rain stop poring down on top of them, but she didn't move away. Itachi didn't seem to mind and he continued to hold her as her sobs died down. He didn't let her go even when she cried herself to sleep. She was safe with him and he was going to keep her that way. She had no need to form words in order to tell him what she was feeling, he knew her well enough to know how she felt.

 **LineBreak...**

The next day, one of the legendary Sanin, Jiraiya, found Itachi and Naruto curled up against each other on top of the Second Hokage's head, still in their funeral clothes, fast asleep. Itachi had one arm clenched protectively around Naruto who was curled up into peaceful, heavily breathing ball near his shoulder. Jiraiya wasn't sure how to feel about the sight. He had seen how both of them acted mature beyond their years, and how they both operated. But looking at them now felt like looking at two small children who were lost,very, very lost.

He wasn't sure whether to wake those two,he knew they required and deserved much more rest then they were getting and giving themselves. But his business with them, more precisely with Naruto, was very important. Earlier that morning he was summoned by the council and was told that he was chosen as the next Hokage. Jiraiya being...well himself,refused the offer and recommend the Legendary Sanin Tsunade Senju for the job. The council agreed but along with it they also gave him the responsibility to find Tsunade. Jiraiya had some leads on how to find her and he might very well be the only one who could find her. But there was another problem with him leaving to go on a mission. Jiraiya's original reason for returning to the Leaf Village was to train Naruto for her upcoming battles with Akatsuki, an organization collecting tailed beasts for an unknown reason. Now that the Third Hokage was gone, and the invasion took a toll on the number of available shinobi and the security of the village, Jiraiya needed to keep Naruto close to keep her safe. She was strong, but she was still no match for S ranked missing nins. Itachi and Kakashi, her main allies, were very, very strong, but they couldn't fight off two or more S ranked ninjas while protecting Naruto. Naruto herself needed to be an S ranked ninja, and Jiraiy awas going to make one out of her.

His thoughts were interrupted by a groan coming from Itachi. It looked like sun finally hit their faces. Naruto too started to stir. Slowly, both of them came to the world of living and, to his amusement, neither of them noticed his presence until he spoke to them. "Well, well as proud as I am of my student for finding a boyfriend, and _sleeping_ with him,

you've got no time to waste. Naruto, I need to talk to you."

Both of them turned to him with annoyed expressions. Itachi tried to hide it, but it seemed like he was particularly cranky that morning.

'Do I need to use Gamabunta on you again perv, or will you stop being a perv?' Naruto signed with pointed look on her face.

Jiraiya mentally cried crocodile tears. It seemed that the usual way of teasing young couples while caught in a questionable position did not affect those two. It must be karma that both of them were from ANBU and any teasing about romantic matters was quite lost on them, and it also backfired on him.

"Oh, there is no such need Naruto," Jiraiya said gulping. Truth to be told, the legend wasn't sure what his goddaughter did to get the boss of toads wrapped around her little finger. Gamabuta, for a lack of a better word, adored the child in his own toadish way. Jiraiya might as well just go and fight all the Akasuki by himself, rather than deal with the toad if Naruto complained to him.

Itachi stood up and helped Naruto to stand, giving her a small, soft smile, which made Naruto's lips twist upwards as well. The interaction didn't go unmissed by Jiraiya. 'I wonder how Fugaku and Minato would have reacted to this development?' he wonders.

"Lord Jiraiya, what was it that you needed us for?" Itachi asked. Both youngsters were alert and ready to fight. All humour in the air was gone in an instant.

"I was approached by two old goons from council today," said Jiraiya. "They wanted to make me the next Hokage, and I refused that headache of a job. But the next Hokage must be named and it must be soon. I recommend Tsunade Senju for the job. Naruto, I am going to find her, and I will take you with me. Itachi, you need to keep an eye on the village while we are gone. Clear?"

Itachi immediately understood the implications and nodded. Jiraya was informed about Gaara's unexpected timetravel, and Itachi knew this was the time for Akasuki's first attack.

"I will see you when you get back, okay Naru?" He said softly, looking down at her.

Naruto nodded her head and gave him a last small, but sad, smile before following the Sanin.

Itachi sighed as he looked at the space Naruto was standing in a moment ago. It felt so right to be with her, and living a life without her presence seemed like a nightmare he would not like to be in. She was way too important. Even if she never developed feelings for him like the feelings he had for her, he would still save her just because it was her. She was and would always be important to him.

 **Line Break...**

Naruto as angry. No scratch that, she was furious. She glared at the woman before her with so much intensity that even the sharingan paled in comparison. She slammed her fist on the wooden table again,it was a mystery how it was not broken yet, and gritted her teeth. If she could speak, she would have been screaming!

How dare she! Naruto did not care if the woman she was glaring at could destroy her with one flick of her finger, or that the woman was nominated as the next Hokage. At that moment, none of that mattered.

"What kid? You don't agree with me?" Tsunade said sluggishly due to the amount of alcohol on her system.

Naruto shook her head. She'd had enough. She never felt like that before, never. It was like her whole body was on fire and her throat was burning again, but this time with anger. She shook her head violently to show her disagreement.

She was never going to believe that Old Man Hokage was stupid, he was the wisest person she knew. Naruto respected her Hokages way too much to just let this… who ever this was, cause Tsunade was everything but a Kunoichi of leaf now, talk bad about them. She was a proud Leaf ninja, and that would never change. Tsunade's words rang through her ears again.

' _Being Hokage is fool's work. I am not going to be like those fools. That old man was stupid, and so he died. He should have stepped down years ago. Villages are a nuisance, and the Leaf is the biggest among them.'_

"Naruto calm down. And sit," Jiraiya said from beside her. She turned her eyes to him for a moment and Jiraiya saw both the Yellow Flash and his red headed wife in them. He mentally smiled, yes this was his godchild, but on the outside he was calm and composed.

Naruto took a shaky deep breath and sat down. But she was not done. 'Can you translate for me?' she signed to Shizune, who was sitting beside the drunk Sanin with concern and worry written all over her face. Shizune nodded softly, she knew Tsunade was wrong to call the previous Hokage names and insult the village, no matter how deep her scars were.

Naruto turned towards the female Sanin and started signing, 'You know I have seen a lot of people on my missions, but none of them were as pathetic as you.'

Shizune flinched at those blunt words and Tsunade looked at Minato's kid with narrowed eyes. "Shut up you punk. Who are you calling what?!"

' I'm calling you pathetic and pitiful. You think you are the only one who feels sorrow?'

In answer to that question, silence fell over all the people sitting at the booth. Jiraiya looked surprised and Sizune looked like she might have a heart attack.

'Look around you, we all lose people left and right; that is Shinobi's life. Who did you lose? Your family? Loved ones? Your friends? Well, news flash the Hokage loses all of the above and more. Have you seen Lord Third when he learns that one of his Shinobi died on a mission? Have you seen him signing potential suicide missions? Do you have any idea what it's like to be a Hokage? Do you even know what it is to be a Shinobi? We give our live so people who are defenceless can survive. But to be a Hokage?It goes beyond that. We all lose many people but the Hokage loses much more than us. If you think you are the only one who lost your loved ones then you are wrong, the people in command lost them too, and so did the Hokage. Now imagine how many people he has lost all these years, and how he felt about that. Being humanis easier.You can just do anything you want, take out your frustrations wherever you feel like. But a Hokage? He carries the burden of all of us and so he doesn't even get to be a human. Do not talk badly about them.'

Jiraiya could no longer form words. Where had all this come from? This child...no the kunoichi beside him had the understanding and mind of a true leader, and she was just thirteen.

Tsunade was no longer fuzzy from the drink, but was staring at Naruto with a calculating gaze. "What is this? A drama class? I don't give a damn brat. What I see is an overly emotional, mannerless little brat trying to look smart. Get lost."

Jiraiya let out a dry laugh to that comment taking Tsunade by surprise. "Apparently she is smarter than you, Tsunade," he said taking everyone by surprise. "You know this must be the most emotion Naruto has shown in six years," he said standing up. "I will go now. Reconsider and we will meet again tomorrow."

Saying that, he gently pushed Naruto to make her move and follow him. Naruto gaveTsunade one last disappointed look and left.

It all felt like looking at her grandfather, Dan and Nawaki all at once. For the first time in over a decade, Tsunade Senju felt her heart beat fast. Who was the child really?

 **Line Break...**

The desert always had a calming effect on Sora. The only thing he could probably say he liked was the endless sand of the desert. Sora could always sit up on a sand mountain and stare at the horizon for hours. He loved the way the blue sky clashed with the golden grains of sand along the horizon. Sometimes he felt that if he could go beyond the horizon, he could escape this world and wouldn't have to return. He loved the sky as well. So blue and pure. That might be the reason he took up the name Sora: the sky.

"Sora," he heard his name called, and looked back for a moment. Gaara had come. Was it time already? Sora stood up slowly and facedbGaara, his exact look-alike. Well _Sora_ himself was _Gaara_ at some point of time, but not any more. Gaara was a name that belonged to another person now, another person from an alternate universe. He was Sora now, and he enjoyed that name.

When Sora was little Gaara had come. At first Sora was confused as to why was he so lonely and why everyone was so afraid of him. Gaara was not. He came and Sora and Gaara used to meet up all the time. They became best friends. No one paid particular attentionto him, so when Gaara took Sora's place on some missions, no one could tell. They had been at it for years. This was how he became close to his siblings, Temari and Konkuro, as well but even his siblings didn't know about this secret. Sora and Gaara: two different people existed, both from different universes, both the same person.

"How was she?" Sora asked as they both sat in a comfortable position.

"Different," Gaara answered with a sad expression on his face. Sora looked at him for a while. This was not the answer he was expecting, but he was not surprised at all. He was very curious about this Naruto person. Maybe he could meet her one day and be friends with her as well. Friendship was a feeling he liked very much, it was warm, like the desert sand, and so much more.

"Do you need help?" Sora asked. He was not sure why Gaara was so sad, but if he could,he would help him.

Gaara shook his head. "I don't know Sora, things have changed and not for better. She is not who she used to be. You are not what you...I used to be."

Sora's eyes widened for a second. Gaara had never acknowledged them as the same person before. Although they were exactly same.

"I don't have much time left, I am afraid," Gaara said with a soft sigh. "I will be erased from this reality in four years, and I have a lot to do,"

Sora didn't say anything. He knew Gaara's time in this world was running out. He was sad but this was something only the sage of six paths could change. " Sora take your place. The Sand village will need you very soon. I must go now. I have to take care of things."

Sora nodded. "Will you be safe?" He asked softly, almost too softly for someone like him.

"I don't know," Gaara answered after a moment.

Sora felt sad, but it was going to happen sooner or later. "Be safe," was all he could say before Gaara slowly disappeared.

Sora took a deep breath, inhaling the last moment of being Sora, and stood up.

Time for Gaara to fo home.

 **A/N:** My first language is not english, so excuse the grammar and spelling mistake. Though my beta checked it, but there could still be mistakes left.

 **Info. :** Garra who went to chunin exam was from alternate universer. The persent Gaara in current universe is not erased or replaced, as its not physically possible to just erase an existence with another, so he was acting as Sora. Now the current universe Gaara will take his place back as the real Gaara and the other Gaara will be Sora.

I think its clear enough. Thank you.

Read and review people.


	16. 16 Attack

**Beta:** Cyrro dear. Hugs to her.

 **A/N:** Please don't get angry with me for being so late. I am currently neck deep in assignments, classes and stuffs that I ruther would avoid, but can't. :-( Enjoy. *insert puppy eyes*

 **Attack**

Sasori was never one with much patience. He hated waiting, and he also hated making people wait. His only agenda was planned and swift actions. That was the reason he loved his independence as a rogue ninja. No village boundaries, and certainly no obeying a kage. He knew he was strong, and he was also very, very precise at his work. Puppets, after all, needed very detailed, precise adjustments. His life taught him a lot of things, but the most he learnt in his life he learnt them while in Akatsuki. He didn't care about some stupid moon's eye plan. But when he was faced with rinnegan, the legendary eyes of the Sage of Six Paths, he had to stop and think for a moment about what his life meant. He respected those better than him, and those eyes commanded respect, admiration, fear and a lot of other things. So, he joined Akatsuki.

Their missions, until then, were easy and, truth to be told, he was getting impatient with killing stupid feudal lords and destroying small forts. He wanted a real challenge and, as they say, be careful what you wish for as it might just come true. He wanted a challenge and he got one, a very big one. Might just be a bit bigger than his capacity to handle.

"Never thought we would be faced with Jiraiya and Tsunade of the three Sanin together. Did we?"Kisame asked. Kisame Hoshigaki was his partner for this mission. Apparently Deidara, his usual partner, ran out of his clay. What a bastard that blond haired loud-mouth was. Art was eternal, and Deidara refused to admit that. What is beauty if it just blows off on your face? Literally! Delusional fool! One of these days Sasori was going to make a puppet out of that three-mouthed idiot. I mean look at him, who gets mouths on their hands?! Blood limit or no blood limit. Period.

But boy was Sasori slightly, a tiny bit, pleased that Kisame was with him. Facing two Sanin would be a tiny bit difficult, and Deidara was too emotional for those kinds of fights.

"Indeed," he answered slowly. He reviewed the situation in front of him. There stood Tsunade along with Jiraiya. They were discussing some thing, very deeply, in low voices. They looked almost harmless, but one could never make the mistake of thinking a Shinobi, no matter what their rank, was harmless.

"I don't see the jinchuriki with them,"Kisame muttered. His shark like eyes were moving rapidly and taking everything in. Sasori knew the tales about the Tailless Tailed Beast from the Hidden Mist. Kisame was fearsome, he himself was another S ranked rogue, but was that enough if it comes down to a fight?

 _It's better to avoid fighting altogethe_ r, he decided.

"Let's go search for the jinchuriki and let's not get involved in any confrontation," Sasori muttered.

Half second later there were no traces that the two were ever there.

 **Line break...**

Naruto was frustrated. After her rather unusual outburst in the restaurant earlier, Jiraiya brought her back to the inn where they were staying. She needed some time to cool down, and after that Jiraiya showed her a jutsu of the Fourth Hokage, the Rasengan. He calmly explained to her the three steps required to learn it and then left wordlessly. Where he went she didn't know. But it had been hours and she was still unable to pop a stupid water balloon. How stupid was that?

Feeling irritated, she stood up. What a total waste.

That was when she heard the knock. She took a step forward to open the door but as soon as she did,she felt her body freeze. She could sense tons of negative emotions coming out from behind the closed door. It certainly was not that drunken pervert, that guy didn't and couldn't produce such amounts of hate,frustration, anger and blood lust. That was not normal. She took a shaky step away from the door.

Naruto could feel her heart pounding inside her chest and her palms becoming sweaty. She knew very well that it was almost impossible to fight off what ever was emitting those over whelming emotions. It was like they had almost no humanity left in them. With the corner of her eyes she looked at the window. She needed to escape right away.

She took another step, this time away from the door, and at the same time there was another knock. This time it was impatient, and with every stroke she felt her confidence breaking. Who were those people after? Her or Jiraiya - or worse: were they were after Lady Tsunade? If that was the case, they would just kill Naruto and go after the twoSanin. But in any case, if they were here for her, she would be done for.

Naruto didn't waste any more time, and leaped out of the window and dashed away. The sooner she got to the Sanin, the better.

"Where do you think you are going?" Asked a mocking voice, sending a chill up her spine.

Naruto stopped in her tracks. She could feel the negative emotions coming from right behind her. Her only option was to fight. Naruto knew she had a slight chance if she summoned Gamabunta. Then again if she tried to engage them with Gamabunta, there would be a fight inside the town and the citizens would-be caught in between.The situation was not looking good.

"Will you come with us quietly or do you want your limbs chopped off?" Asked the mocking voice again, this time also swinging a sword at her side. Naruto jumped away, getting out of the sword's path, and landing on another roof, this time facing them.

There were two people in front of her, and both were wearing strange black cloaks decorated with red clouds. Naruto could feel, who ever they were, they had a lot of chakra:both of them.

"She looks tough for a brat," one of the guys muttered, Naruto recognised the mocking voice. He was strangely blue.

Must be a blood limit, not good.

The other one was stranger than the blue guy. He looked like he was on all fours and was unable to stand. She knew instantly that both were rogue as both had their headband slashed. All those things aside, Naruto knew she had to fight now. They were not exactly in the heart of the town, but not outside either. Naruto calculated the risk and she knew without the Sanin's help she was done for. But just a few hours ago, she had thrown all caution out of the window, when she insulted the only female Sanin. So why stop there?

Naruto slowly crouched down, not breaking eye contact with the two rogue ninjas in front of her. Both were looking at her, and had the perfect poker faces on. It was nearly impossible to predict when they would attack.

Before either rogues could react, black smoke appeared all around them, and the eye contact they had, broke. Naruto jumped to the nearest rooftop and sped away to a small clearing near by.

Naruto hardly landed before her body was forced to dodge a kunai thrown her way.

"She pisses me off. That brat! Sasori, she's mine. You stay back," the blue one said, gritting his teeth. His partner dutifully stepped back. To Naruto's amazement the blue guy was in front of her in a heartbeat.

"I am Kisame Hoshigaki. I will be the one to capture you, Nine Tails," the blue person, Kisame,said, a slow smirk forming on his lips.

Naruto felt icy shivers sliding down her spine as her enemy took out his gigantic sword. Her years in ANBU taught her a lot of things and she had a lot of experience as well, but today, for the first-time, her foe shook her to the core. She took a breath and tried to calm herself. She needed to fight, and she needed a plan as well. Her mind flashed back to the time when she fought Shukaku. She was scared, terrified even, but she had her village to protect. She also had Shikamaru with her; he would know how to plan if he was with her right now. But this time she was alone. She still had a mission to complete. She had to bring Tsunade Senju back to theLeaf to be the Fifth Hokage.bAnd to hell with everything, Naruto was going to do it,dattebyo!

 _Wait! Dattebyo?! Where did that came from_?

"Oi brat! What are you waiting for? You won't come to me? Well, I will definitely come to you." In saying that, Kisame made his move, swinging his sword as he moved forward with lightning speed. But he didn't kniw a very important fact, he was facing the daughter of certainYellow Flash.

Naruto expertly dodged him. Her hands moved automatically, with ease she created fifty different shadow clones. Kisame growled at her, as he too swung his sword and finished off half of her clones. Naruto kept making more, and Kisame kept destroying them one by one.

Naruto knew the clone technique alone would not keep her going, but for the plan she had formed, she would have to take chances. She made a new batch of clones, hid behind a stone and let Kisame pop the clones in a frustrated uproar.

Naruto concentrated her mind and pulled her chakra together. She mentally whispered 'Summoning Jutsu'.

Suddenly the clearing was filled with a large cloud of smoke and from the cloud emerged the chief of toads Gamabunta,in all his mountain-like glory.

"Child!! Was this pest disturbing you?" Gamabunta roared. Naruto's face broke into a small grin at the sight of her summon, but it was quickly gone as she nodded her head in seriousness.

"Well look who is here, a summon. You are not bad brat. Distract me with the clones to perform the summoning. I am impressed," Kisame said. He placed his sword in his shoulder and turned his head. "Hey Sasori, wanna join the party? The brat can dance better than we th-" he was forced to stop his rambling when a giant sword swung his way.

"First of all," Gamabunta roared. "SHE IS NOT A BRAT!" Another swing. "Second,no one hurts Naruto on MY watch. "

That was how the fight between Kisame, theTailless Tailed Beast, and Gamabunta, the Chief of Toads, started.

Before anyone coukd notice, a shadow shuriken sliced through one of Gamabunta's legs, effectively stopping him from slicing off Kisame's arm.

Kisame slide away from the big toad and came to a halt near Sasori.

Sasori lowered his…tail made out of bones?which was dripping with violet coloured poison. But Naruto had no time to look at them. She rushed to check on her summon's injured leg.

Gamabunta smiled sadly at her, "It seems I need to go, Naruto. But don't worry... That idiot is... here." Naruto looked up at him with teary eyes and, yet again, Gamabunta remembered why he loved this little child. Naruto herself was in grave danger, but instead of being worried about her own life, she was worried about him.

He looked back at the two cloaked enemies, who were watching him with completely serious expressions. Pain shot through him, and he flinched inside. The shadow shuriken was coated with poison. Poison did not affect toads, but it could paralyse them. Gamabunta would recover soon, but it was time to go. Jiraiya was near by; Gamabunta could feel his chakra. He took one last look at the pained, mute girl before he disappeared.

'Minato...your legacy will change this world...'

 **Line break...**

"We need to leave," Sasori said urgently.

"Wh-" It was then he felt the large chakras. Two huge chakra signatures were coming their way, and fast. No doubt about who those two were. Jiraiya and Tsunade. Not a good idea to stick around. They would crush the two Akatsuki before they could even make a move.

Kisame looked at the jinchuriki. Something was odd about her, and he couldn't put his finger on it. She was standing in deadly silence with her head hanging low. What ever it was, Kisame decided to figure it out later. Now they should go.

That was when both the Akatsuki members noticed the red chakra forming around her. Before any of them could react, she was in front of them, her attack ready.

Her blue eyes were a terrifying red, the whisker like marks on her cheeks enlarged and her canines grew longer. She was fast and unbeatable. Not even poison was working. Kisame loved a good fight, but he liked to fight with people, not tailed beasts, and the jinchuriki clearly was letting her beast out. What ever triggered it? He had no clue. But before it got any worse, they needed to get out of there. He took another chunk of chakra from her using his Samehada, but she seemed to have endless amounts of it. Her attacks had lost all coordination, and she was clearly fighting on pure instinct. An animal's instinct. Kisame jumped back from another of Naruto's attacks as Sasori took advantage of it. Before she could make one more attack, he thrust his whole tail like weaponintoher chest. It seemed to slow her down, but for only a moment. Beforel long, she broke down the weapon and they stared in amazement as her wound healed within seconds. Now the jinchuriki was showing two tails. Not a good sign. Before long, she could fully transform into the nine tails and, hands down, they would die.

"I leave you for an hour and you already have two tails out?"

The Sanins had arrived! Without wasting any time, Kisame grabbed Sasori and pulled him into near by stream where they could hide.

'We will be back. Just you wait, Nine Tails.'

 **Line break...**

Tsunade would not even try to deny that everything that odd girl told her last night didn't affected her. It did affect her a lot, actually. That girl's words were too much like Dan and Nawaki, only exception was the part where both of them wanted to be the Hokage, and Naruto didn't. Tsunade acted drunk and unfocused to avoid making more excuses to Naruto. Yes, Tsunade was afraid of her - a girl less than half her age. After such a long, long time somebody was able to make a crack in that impenetrable shield of hers. Naruto felt like a wild wind bashing through the tough front Tsunade put up, making it crumble.

"Tsunade..."

Wordlessly, the female Sanin made room for her old team mate to sit down beside her. Jiraiya took a sit beside her. Not a word passed between them for a while, and the silence was not a comfortable one. Jiraiya was one of those who never did shut up. He was always a good man and, aside from his questionable tendencies, he was still loyal to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The guy didn't know when to shut up. But right now, Tsunade wanted him to talk, yell, or even threaten her. But that toad summoner had the gall to not utter a word.

"What happened to her? I assume she was not mute from birth," Tsunade said, finally, and mentally cringed. The question came more harshly then she intended it to be. God knew Jiraiya was so overprotective of his students. But to the female Sanin's utter surprise, Jiraiya chuckled.

"No,she was not always mute. I once heard her screaming at the old man that she would be Hokage someday. It was quite funny actually. Somehow,she had me convinced that she would," Jiraiya said. Tsunade could detect affection with every word he spoke about the girl. An involuntary shiver run through her spine, that girl wanted to be Hokage...just like her beloved and brother. "That brat is something else. You get attached to her whether you want to or not. She even has Gamabunta doting on her. That elder Uchiha brat is clearly smitten by her an-"

"Wait what?!" Tsunade interrupted. "Elder Uchiha brat? There are Uchihas left?"

Jiraiya nodded. "Yes. Two of them, actually. Itachi and Sasuke, sons of Fugaku and Mikoto."

"And the older one is smitten over your blond side kick, wow your students know how to pick love interests,don't they? I still remember Kushina. That girl was something else too," Tsunade said with a laugh. Jiraiya joined in.

It was odd but, at the same time, it was refreshing. The two team mates fell into a silence again. This time it was not unbearable.

That was when they felt the rising levels of chakra of in the air. Jiraiya tensed up immediately.

The toad Sanin stood up immediately. "I need to go. She would not summon Gamabunta if she wasn't in a huge danger." He looked back at her and Tsunade felt the familiarity wash over her. She nodded with determination and stood up. Damn that brat! She was so going to punch that blond for making her worried. Tsunade was not going to let anything happen to that girl. Besides, is it not the work of the Hokage to take care of their own? Tsunade would be damned if she let something bad happen to Naruto on the first day after she decided to become the Hokage.

The Fifth Hokage took charge,from that day, at that very moment, on onwards.

 _Dan, Nawaki...this one is for you...and for you as well Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze._

 **Line break...**

Jiraiya felt crushed as he sped towards the fight. He should not have left her alone. Years ago he had gelt the same way, when he heard about Minato's death. He should hsve been there. He knew about Akatsuki, and he knew very well how much danger Naruto was in. But he still left her, that was a bad decision. He could never face his toads, Kakashi and even the Uchiha brats and that odd boy Sai if any thing happens to her in his watch. He would never forgive himself was keft untold.

"Jiraiya calm down. It will be okay," he heard Tsunade say. Jiraiya felt relieved that she was with him. Tsunade was the best healer and she could very well heal anything. Plus, he had a feeling that Naruto just gained another powerful ally.

Another burst of chakra came and, this time, it momentarily froze Jiraiya. It was pure evil...like hatred incarnate. The nine tails. _Oh_ _no!!!_ Jiraiya sped up even more and felt Tsunade do the same. She must have understood the situation as well.

They reached the clearing and found two tails already formed. A few feet away stood two black clocked individuals. He immediately recognised Kisame Hosigaki. Before the Sanin even landed, the two rogues were gone. On any other day he would have given chase. But he needed to reseal the beast quickly. He pulled the seal out of his pocket and looked towards Tsunade. Tsunade nodded and punched the ground beneath them. With a loud crash, the ground cracked into pieces and Naruto lost her footing for a split second. But that was enough for Jiraiya. Quickly, he placed the closing seal on Naruto's fore head and within a moment the red, angry chakra around her was gone.

Tsunade caught the child before she could fall. Naruto was covered from head to toe with first degree burn marks. Tsunade immediately started healing her.

"Who were they?" Tsunade asked as she continued to heal Naruto.

Jiraiya looked down at the unconscious child. "Akatsuki. They were not supposed to move for at least three more years..and with Itachi not deflecting...I thought..." He trailed off.

Tsunade looked up for a moment, confused. "What do you know? "

"I will tell you everything. Let's get that hat on your head first," Jiraiya said as he sat down beside them. "For now, I would like to know what triggered her so badly that the seal cracked. "

"I can tell you," said a small voice from behind a bush. Both Sanin were up and in fighting stances immediately.

"Hey, don't hurt me. It's me," said the voice as the owner jumped up and came in to view. It was asmall orange toad.

"Gamakichi? What are you doing here?" Jiraiya asked,relaxing his stance. Tsunade relaxed too,and got back to healing Naruto.

"I was sent by pops once he was injured. Pops said to look after her, but boy is she fear some," said the toad, hopping closer.

"Gamabunta was injured?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes," the toad nodded. "I reverse-summoned here and saw the whole thing. I think Naru was worried about pops and then she got angry. Very, very angry. She fought well though," the toad said.

Jiraiya frowned and looked back down at Naruto. Naruto was almost healed thanks to Tsunade. She was working on Naruto's neck with a frown of her own.

"What is it? Tsunade? " Jiraiya asked absently. His mind raced with the new informations. Is this possible that her trigger was realated to her emotions? With the information Gaara gave, it just might be possible.

Tsunade looked up, her expression made the toad Sanin's heart freeze for a moment and all other thoughts were gone in an instant. He was instantly worried. "Tell me, what is it?"

"Jiraiya..." said Tsunade slowly, as she removed her hand from Naruto's throat.The place just above her voice box was glowing with unmistakable seal patterns. Very small, but clearly visible.

"She is not mute. Her voice...was sealed."

A/N. If you liked the ch review guys. Helps me a lot.


End file.
